La Stripper
by FinerFeelings
Summary: AU. Regina está casada con uno de los hombres más influyentes del país, pero cuando su marido empieza a perder el interés en ella, busca ayuda de alguien con quien nunca imaginó tratar, una stripper.
1. El Rabbit Hole

**Aquí volvemos con nuestro nuevo proyecto, esta vez es un AU. Hemos tardado poco porque todos vuestros ánimos y comentarios en el fic anterior nos han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo. Así que aquí lo tenéis, esperamos que disfrutéis tanto o más. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El Rabbit Hole.**

Regina Mills siempre había sido una mujer que tenía las cosas bien en claro. A sus 35 años había conseguido prácticamente todo a lo que aspiraba en su vida. Estaba casada con un hombre importante ubicado en una buena posición social, Max, que tenía 10 años más que ella y era ministro de economía. Eso la colocaba a ella en un lugar de importancia y la hacía codearse con las personalidades más importantes de la ciudad, e incluso del país. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, pues era lo que siempre habían deseado para su única hija. Su madre se había encargado de presentarle al que sería su futuro esposo en una gala benéfica y poco interesaba si estaba enamorada o no. Le habían enseñado desde pequeña la importancia que tenía guardar las apariencias, y eso significaba que no importaba lo horrible que te sintieras, siempre había que mostrar una sonrisa y fingir que tu vida era perfecta. Y eso era algo en lo que Regina era especialista.

La morena sabía que pasaba algo, después de cuatro años de matrimonio conocía muy bien a Max como para saber que le estaba mintiendo. Llevaba varias semanas llegando tarde a casa y poniendo como excusa el trabajo, pero cuando se metía en la cama apestaba a alcohol. Sabía que seguramente su marido la engañaba y se acostaba con cualquiera, con dinero podía pagar a la mujer que quisiera. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Regina, lo que ella quería evitar era un escándalo público que pudiera poner en peligro su imagen y su status social. Había tenido que trabajar mucho para llegar a donde estaba como para que ahora unas juergas nocturnas arruinaran su vida.

Estaba dispuesta a descubrir en qué andaba su marido, así que esa noche, en vez de quedarse en la cama, tomó su coche y siguió a Max. Vivían en las afueras de la ciudad y fue un largo recorrido hasta llegar al centro. Había tenido que dejar al pequeño Henry en casa con la niñera. No era su hijo, era fruto del matrimonio anterior de su marido, pero cuando su madre murió, Regina había sustituido esa figura materna que necesitaba el niño y lo quería como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Finalmente el coche paró, la morena con cautela hizo lo mismo un poco más atrás fijándose que no pudieran verla. Se quedó esperando hasta que vio salir a su marido y meterse en un local. Desde donde estaba no podía leer bien, así que esperó unos segundos, se puso sus lentes oscuras y salió del auto. Caminó hasta quedar en frente de un enorme letrero luminoso que decía "The Hole Rabbit", que informaba que se trataba de un lugar de strippers. Regina negó con su cabeza, ¿Cómo era capaz de arriesgarse a ser visto en un lugar como este?

Decidió ir dentro y descubrir exactamente lo que se dedicaba a hacer Max, aunque ya lo tenía bien en claro. Estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando un enorme hombre la paró en seco -Perdone señora, pero es una fiesta privada, no puede pasar- habló en un tono serio y autoritario.

Regina levantó sus cejas, mirándolo como si fuera un ser de un nivel mucho más inferior que ella –Perdone, pero no sabe con quién está hablando? Soy la esposa del ministro de economía, sino me deja pasar sólo tengo que hacer una llamada para hacer que cierren este piojoso antro-

El hombre la miró durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. La morena sonrió victoriosa y entró al local, nada más poner un pie ahí un olor a alcohol y mugre le llegó. Tapó su nariz poniendo cara de asco, y miró a todos lados, por suerte con el abrigo y las gafas de sol dudaba que la reconocieran. Nunca había estado en un tugurio como esos, la música estaba fuerte, no había mucha gente pero reconoció a varios hombres que trabajaban con su marido y otros cuantos con poder político que siempre salían en la prensa. Había pocas mujeres en el lugar así que debía ser cautelosa. Todos miraban atentamente a una tarima donde bailaban varias strippers así que no se fijarían en ella, se sentó en una mesa apartada. Se le acercó una camarera y pidió un refresco light.

De repente las chicas desaparecieron y las luces se pusieron tenues, parecía que iba a empezar el gran número de la noche. Regina se fijó en el caño que había en el medio del escenario y una chica empezó a moverse sensualmente al ritmo de la nueva canción que sonaba. Todos los hombres, incluido su esposo la miraban atontados, era una chica rubia muy atractiva y con un cuerpo envidiable, estaba claro que era el plato fuerte de ese antro. Llevaba puesto un trajecito rojo minúsculo que a la morena le pareció ridículo. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo debía haber sido la infancia de esa joven para acabar en un trabajo así.

La mujer seguía contoneándose hasta que empezó a caminar bajando de la tarima y acercándose a la mesa de los hombres. Se puso a bailar justo en la cara de Max y eso hizo que Regina estuviera a punto de romper el vaso que sostenía en su mano. No eran celos, simplemente acababa de caer en la cuenta de que esa debía ser la prostituta a la que se tiraba y la que lo mantenía ocupado todas esas noches que llegaba tarde a casa. A Max se le caía la baba con cada una de las caricias de la rubia, estaba claro que Regina no iba a poder obligarlo a dejar de verla. Pero entonces, una idea le vino a la mente, quizás una charla con esa mujer le serviría para alejar a su marido de esa vida.

Esperó a que el número terminara para salir y buscar la puerta trasera del local, efectivamente parecía el lugar por donde salían los empleados. Se quedó por unos minutos ahí hasta que la rubia, ahora vestida como una persona normal, sale en dirección a su auto. Podía jurar que si la veía por la calle nunca hubiera pensado que era stripper.

Regina caminó hacia ella y carraspeó un poco –Perdone… señorita- la otra mujer se giró al escucharla y la miró extrañada –Podemos hablar?-

La rubia estaba algo sorprendida, se notaba que la ropa de esa mujer no encajaba con ese barrio, y mucho menos con el antro –Sí, claro, qué necesita?- estaba buscando las llaves de su auto en el bolso.

-Mire, iré al grano, el hombre al que ha bailado es mi marido, quiero que deje de verlo o tendrá serios problemas- dijo acercándose un poco mientras ponía su mejor tono de amenaza.

La otra mujer levantó sus cejas –Que deje de verlo? Es él el que viene a verme a mí a todas mis compañeras bailar-

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Regina, asumía que por cómo le había bailado a su marido seguro había dormido con él por lo menos un par de veces –No viene a verte a ti personalmente?-

La stripper negó con su cabeza –No creo, no tengo ni siquiera idea de quién en su marido, no tengo ningún "trato especial" con los clientes- era verdad, la rubia no era de ese tipo.

Regina se quedó mirándola, parecía que el problema no era una mujer, eran todas las mujeres en general. Quizás aún podía sacar algún provecho de esa chica. Carraspeó un poco y miró alrededor, estaba en un mal barrio y no quería que la viera cualquiera –Podemos hablar en un sitio más privado?-

-Es importante? Me estaba yendo a casa, no me encuentro muy bien hoy- la rubia estaba incómoda, se había estado sintiendo enferma toda la noche y no veía la hora de llegar a casa.

-Sí, realmente lo es- poco le importaba lo mal que se sintiera la stripper, sólo quería solucionar todo el asunto cuanto antes.

-Está bien- la chica suspiró, no sabía que pretendía la mujer pero no quería problemas. Metió un bolso grande con sus trajes en el maletero del auto y se quedó con uno más pequeño –En dónde quiere que hablemos?-

-No lo sé, me ves con pinta de conocer esta zona? Llévame a un lugar discreto- la morena se cruzó de brazos mientras su taco resonaba contra el suelo.

La rubia rodó sus ojos, no le gusta el trato que tenía la mujer con ella. Entró a su auto y le abrió la puerta para que subiera también.

Regina miró el auto con asco y luego de dudar un poco, subió suspirando en señal de queja –Espero no morir en este coche… lo que tiene que hacer una –se puso sus gafas oscuras mientras miraba hacia el frente-

Antes de poner el auto en marcha la rubia la miró algo molesta –No lo tiene que hacer en realidad. No sé qué está esperando de mí, pero la verdad dudo que pueda ayudarla-

-Yo decidiré si puedes ayudarme o no. Ahora arranca y terminemos con esto cuánto antes- la morena parecía muy insistente. No le agradaba tener que estar haciendo esto, pero hasta se sentía obligada para que su vida siguiera en pie.

La stripper manejó por unos minutos mirando de costado por momentos a la otra mujer. No entendía qué podía querer de ella ahora que sabía que no se acostaba con su marido. Estacionó su coche en un pequeño bar, algo escondido pero bastante agradable. Bajó del auto y esperó hasta que la morena la siguiera.


	2. Un trato especial

**Gracias por todos los reviews, no esperábamos tan buena aceptación desde el principio. Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, bastante más largo que el primero, esperamos que cumpla vuestras expectativas y que disfrutéis! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un trato especial.**

Ambas mujeres salieron del coche, estaban estacionadas justo en frente del bar y caminaron en silencio hacia el interior. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada de todas. Por supuesto que el bar era de lo peor comparado a los que Regina estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar.

-Segundo lugar de mala muerte que visito hoy- Regina miró hacia todos lados, dudaba que en un lugar así alguien la reconociera así que se quitó las gafas de sol. Se les acercó un mesero y pidió un té, la rubia prefirió un café.

-Perdona, creo que no me has dicho tu nombre aún- se sentía un poco incómoda, no entendía mucho la situación –Yo soy Emma-

-No creo que saber nuestros nombres tenga importancia- suspiró levemente –Regina Mills- dijo sin más.

Emma estudió el rostro de la otra mujer, no le gustaba nada cómo la estaba tratando desde que se había acercado a ella. En otras circunstancias hubiera contestado mucho más borde y le hubiera dejado bien en claro que no tenía a derecho a tratarla así. Pero hoy no, se encontraba bastante mal, tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza y sólo quería volver cuanto antes a casa. A sus 28 años, llevaba desde que había salido del instituto siendo una stripper y aunque no era su trabajo soñado tenía un buen sueldo y eso era todo lo que le importaba ahora.

El mesero llegó con lo que habían pedido y eso hizo a Emma volver de sus pensamientos –Bueno, vayamos al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se llevó el café a la boca deseando que la cafeína aliviara el dolor.

-Verás…- la morena estaba algo nerviosa, se notaba que esto le costaba por muy segura que se mostrara –Sé que mi marido va mucho a tu local y… me gustaría que me informaras de sus movimientos- hizo una pausa –Obviamente te pagaría una buena cantidad- sacó del bolso una foto de Max y se la mostró a Emma, no quería que hubiera confusiones.

La rubia levantó sus cejas y se rio un poco –Bueno, como mucho podré decirte si se va o no con alguna mujer de ahí, dudo que eso te sirva. Además, no quiero problemas de ningún tipo- se relajó un poco sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Regina removió su té mientras miraba a la otra mujer –Me da mucho apuro hablar de esto, pero supongo que alguien como tú habrá escuchado cosas peores- tomó aire armándose de valor y bebió un poco –Una mujer debería saber complacer a su marido… porque si no lo hace puede perderlo- carraspeó un poco -Mi marido está buscando fuera de casa lo que yo no le estoy dando, lo que quiero es que averigües lo que quiere y me des esa información-

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron mucho, estaba muy sorprendida por la petición de la otra mujer –No sé a qué te estás refiriendo exactamente… soy stripper no prostituta. No me voy a acostar con tu marido- la rubia respondió sin titubeos, no pensaba acceder a meter a ese tipo a su cama.

Esa información sorprendió a la morena, tenía casi la certeza de que esa mujer era una prostituta –Bueno, eso cambia un poco mis planes pero… ¿Puedes acercarte a él y sacarle información no?- sacó su chequera del bolso y se la mostró –Puedo recompensarte muy bien-

La rubia se quedó mirando fijamente y abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle de todo a esa mujer estirada que no sabía nada de la vida. Pero entonces se acordó de su madre, ella sufría una enfermedad, tenía Alzheimer y era la razón por la que Emma estaba trabajando como stripper durante tanto tiempo. No le quedaba mucho de vida y casi todo su dinero iba destinado a la residencia donde la cuidaban. Hacía tan sólo unas semanas el doctor le habló de un nuevo tratamiento que podría mejorar mucho sus condiciones de vida e incluso alargarle unos años más. Era algo que no podía permitirse con su sueldo, pero quizás si aceptaba esta oferta tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Puedo intentarlo- dijo finalmente, si lo pensaba mucho se arrepentiría.

Regina sonrió triunfante, algo en ella le decía que el dinero funcionaría con la rubia, creía que ese tipo de mujeres buscaban siempre lo mismo –Perfecto, mi marido suele ir dos veces por semana a tu… lugar de trabajo. Quiero que te acerques pero sin que sospeche nada en ningún momento-

Emma asintió –Entonces ¿lo que quieres es que averigüe con quien está acostándose? Mira… los hombres que vienen a estos lugares no cambian jamás-

La morena rodó sus ojos –Sí, quiero que averigües eso, que te acerques a él y te cuente cosas de mí- se avergonzaba hablando de eso –Quiero saber qué le pasa por la cabeza, es un hombre muy callado– Regina sabía que si no conseguía mantener el interés de su marido y él se cansaba de ella, perdería todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

La otra mujer la miró levantando sus cejas –¿No te parece algo difícil que un hombre como él me cuente ese tipo de cosas a mí?-

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber las cosas que es capaz de decir un hombre cuando está borracho y tiene dos buenas tetas delante- terminó su té con un sorbo.

No parecía algo difícil, conseguiría dinero, y no le traería problemas a nadie. Así que Emma no lo pensó más -Bueno, lo intentaré. No puedo prometerte nada y ahora lo siento pero tengo que irme a casa, estoy muerta- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Está bien, dame tu teléfono y te llamaré para que vayamos concretando cosas- sacó su móvil para apuntar el número y luego extendió su mano -Ojalá pudiera decir que es un placer hacer negocios contigo, pero dada la situación…-

Emma estrechó la mano de Regina y luego la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se encogió de hombros –Tampoco es de mis negocios preferidos. ¿Te acerco a tu coche?-

La morena asintió y ambas mujeres salieron. En todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. Al rato ya estaban frente al Rabbit Hole de nuevo.

-Bueno, no hace falta que diga que espero total confidencialidad- miró desafiante a la rubia dejándoselo claro.

-No te preocupes, no va a haber problema con eso. Hasta luego, Regina- Emma esperó hasta que bajó del coche y luego condujo hasta su casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Regina se dirigió directo al cuarto de su hijastro Henry. El niño dormía tranquilamente, no quería despertarlo, así que se limitó a arroparlo y a quedarse mirándolo por unos minutos. Le tenía mucho cariño, ella sentía que era su hijo, lo conocía desde los 4 años, cuando su madre biológica había muerto. Además de su posición social, lo que más le dolería de tener que separarse de su marido era perder al pequeño, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad legal sobre él. Se lo había pedido varias veces a Max, pero el hombre siempre lo retrasaba como si fuera algo sin importancia.

Cuando fue a su cuarto la cama estaba vacía como era de suponer, su marido estaría todavía en el antro o peor aún, acostándose con alguna mujer por ahí. No le quedó otra que dormir sola.

En la mañana apenas abrió los ojos, su marido estaba a su lado, apestando a alcohol. No era ninguna sorpresa para Regina, seguro el hombre había llegado bastante tarde, porque tuvo que insistirle mucho para que se levante. Ese día era importante, tenía que dar una rueda de prensa. Regina lo acompañó, ambos mostraron una gran sonrisa como de costumbre, delante de las cámaras parecían una pareja ejemplar, perfecta.

* * *

Por su parte Emma apenas llegó a casa se tomó un analgésico y se metió a la cama. La charla con Regina se había estirado más de lo esperado y era algo tarde.

Durmió sólo un par de horas, porque esa mañana era el día de visitas en la residencia donde estaba su madre. Se dio una ducha rápida y subió a su auto. En el camino bajó a comprar bombones de frutas, los preferidos de su madre. Pero cuando llegó las cosas no fueron muy bien, ella no la recordaba, le tiró los bombones al suelo y la terminó echando de la sala. Emma se sentía devastada, la mujer que una vez había sido su madre se estaba convirtiendo en una persona desconocida, que no la recordaba y hasta odiaba. Los médicos le dijeron que era normal en la enfermedad y además que estaba teniendo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza que la aquejaban cada vez más. Volvieron a repetirle lo del tratamiento, era lo mejor para ella a estas alturas, mejoraría aunque sea un poco su calidad de vida.

* * *

Un par de días después, llegó el viernes, día de trabajo para Emma y cuando seguramente Max frecuentaría el cabaret.

En la tarde mientras su marido estaba en la oficina trabajando, Regina decidió llamar a Emma. -_Hola Emma, soy Regina Mills, puedes hablar ahora? _–el tono era serio, como siempre.

La rubia estaba saliendo de la residencia de su madre, luego de haberle dado el OK a los médicos para que realizaran el tratamiento, pues ya tenía una parte del dinero y la otra seguro la conseguiría en los próximos días –_Hola Regina, dime qué necesitas-_

_-Mi marido irá hoy al tugurio ese donde trabajas, espero que empiece el primer acercamiento y le saques información. Ya luego tendremos que quedar para que me comentes las averiguaciones- _la morena se tomaba muy a pecho el tema.

Emma siguió hablando mientras subía a su auto –_Bueno, podemos quedar en mi casa para el sábado en la tarde o noche, antes de que me vaya a trabajar, claro-_

Regina se quedó algo pensativa, no le gustaba del todo tener que reunirse en la casa de la otra mujer, seguro sería de lo peor, pero era el lugar más seguro después de todo –_Está bien, será después del té con mi grupo de lectura-_

La rubia al escuchar las últimas palabras de la otra mujer no pudo evitar reír, pero llevó la mano a su rostro para disimularlo un poco. Le causaban gracia esas reuniones estúpidas de las mujeres de poder que seguramente no tenían nada que hacer.

_-¿Te hace gracia algo?-_ la morena notó la risa de la stripper, no entendía que le causaba gracia, ella se tomaba muy en serio sus tareas.

_-No, para nada, te enviaré mi dirección en un mensaje de texto. Luego en mi casa hablaremos de lo que le pueda sacar a tu marido-_

* * *

Cuando Emma regresó a su casa se acostó a dormir hasta la hora del show. Cogió sus cosas habituales y se fue al cabaret. Su número fue el primero, así que luego de hacerlo, decidió dar unas vueltas por el lugar hasta que vio al marido de Regina. No había duda de que era él, se había memorizado la foto. Se acercó junto a una compañera a la mesa en donde el hombre estaba con algunos más y comenzaron a charlar. No le resultó muy difícil sacarle información, estaba pasado de copas. La rubia le comentó cosas de su vida, que ni siquiera eran ciertas, pero era parte del juego para poder entrar en confianza. Entonces le preguntó sobre su vida, y qué lo traía por un lugar como ese.

El hombre apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero las pocas palabras que dijo le causaron un sabor amargo en la boca a la rubia. Primero quiso llevársela de ahí diciéndole que era una persona de mucho poder –lo cuál era cierto- y que podría obtener muchos beneficios si dormía con él. Eso era lo obvio, no le sorprendió a Emma, pero no le gustaba pensar en que se lo iba a tener que decir a Regina. Por último, cuando ella le preguntó acerca de su esposa, Max se quejó de que no lo "atendía" como él lo merecía y unas cuantas idioteces más. Estaba claro, ese hombre no valía ni un centavo.

* * *

Esa noche le había costado mucho dormir a Regina. Se sentía patética por tener que quedarse en su casa un viernes en la noche mientras su marido estaba en un club divirtiéndose.

Al día siguiente, luego de dar mil vueltas toda la noche, decidió levantarse bien temprano. La jardinería la relajaba mucho, así que se dispuso a prestarle toda su atención a las plantas esa mañana. Luego se fue de paseo con Henry, intentó que su marido los acompañara pero aún estaba tirado en la cama sin querer levantarse.

A la hora pactada Regina llegó a casa de Emma, era un barrio muy pobre, así que aparcó su auto algo escondido para no llamar la atención. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abriera. Para su sorpresa, la otra mujer iba en bata, se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Ah, hola, pensé que vendrías más tarde… pasa- Emma se hizo a un lado.

La morena estaba un poco en shock al verla en bata, entró y miró alrededor, a pesar de la zona, la casa estaba muy limpia, ordenada y bastante bien decorada.

-Es bonito tu departamento- se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en una silla junto a su bolso.

-Gracias, lo siento por mi pinta, recién salía de la ducha- se sentó en un sillón y Regina hizo lo mismo en el otro –He podido hablar con él…-

La otra mujer la miraba fijo, estaba bastante nerviosa –¿Y bien? Cuéntame todo-

Emma carraspeó y empezó a hablar –Bueno, primero me contó que era un hombre de poder, no entró en detalles de su trabajo por supuesto. Luego me dijo que si me acostaba con él podría tener muchas cosas… y le pregunté si estaba casado y me dijo que sí pero…- hizo una pausa.

Regina agachó un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó que Max le había propuesto sexo, se lo imaginaba, pero saberlo con certeza no era lo mismo. Tomó un poco de aire –¿Pero…?-

La rubia la miró a los ojos -Pero que su mujer no lo atendía como él lo merecía- se hizo el silencio tras esas palabras.

-Bueno, no es ninguna novedad- dijo apartando la vista con un leve suspiro.

Emma se preguntó si debía seguir, pero la otra mujer le había pedido total sinceridad así que lo dijo –Luego se fue acompañado con una de mis compañeras y no lo volví a ver-

Al escuchar esas palabras Regina se sintió dolida, no entendía el porqué, debería estar acostumbrada a ello, pero le dieron unas ganas terribles de llorar. Tomó aire, no quería derramar sus lágrimas delante de nadie –Está bien, ¿algo más?-

-No, nada más- negó con su cabeza mirando cómo se había puesto la otra mujer y a pesar de los desprecios que le había dedicado desde que se conocieron, sintió lástima por ella -¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-Un té, por favor- pronunció la morena, pero en cuanto vio a la otra mujer levantarse cambió de opinión –Bueno, ¿tienes algo más fuerte?-

Emma asintió sonriendo levemente –Sí, déjame ver qué tengo- caminó hacia la cocina, tomó dos vasos y una botella de whisky. Volvió y le sirvió-

-Gracias- Regina dio un sorbo y puso caras porque estaba bastante fuerte –Dios…- carraspeó un poco y miró a la rubia que volvía a estar sentada frente a ella –Quiero… pedirte otra cosa- tomó otro trago porque no se veía capaz de decirlo sin beber –¿Puedes enseñarme cómo darle a mi marido lo que le falta?-

La otra mujer estaba bebiendo justo cuando escuchó esas palabras y casi se atragantó, la miró sorprendida –¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?-

-Bueno, tu trabajo consiste en hacer felices a los hombres, cumplir sus fantasías ¿no? Quiero saber hacer eso- Regina aparentaba estar bien, pero sus nervios la mataban por dentro.

-Si fuera prostituta supongo que sí sería mi trabajo, pero ya te dije, no lo soy y nunca lo he sido. Pero si quieres puedo intentar ayudarte…- no sabía porqué, pero Emma pensaba que ella podría hacer algo por la morena.

-Con eso me sirve, tampoco quiero hacer lo que haría una puta, creo que se puede ser sensual y sexual a la vez que elegante- dejó su copa en la mesa, no debía beber más.

-Claro que se puede- la miró fijo –¿Cuándo quieres… hacerlo?-

-Entre semana por las tardes es imposible por mi hijo, pero puedo algunas mañanas cuando no tengo compromisos políticos- aún no podía creer que estuviera hablando de hacer aquello –¿Tú tienes las mañanas libres?-

Emma terminó su vaso –No todas, algunas, los sábados los suelo tener libres-

-Genial, a esta hora suelo estar disponible- se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación –Del dinero podemos hablar una vez que hayamos terminado el trato, pero creo que estarás contenta con la cifra-

-Tranquila… no tengo apuro con eso, lo que tú decidas estará bien- se puso en pie también.

Regina levantó una ceja mirando a la otra mujer, le sorprendía bastante que no insistiera con el tema del dinero y que encima accediera a darle clases –Me gustaría no tener que hacer esto pero… una tiene que luchar por su matrimonio –tomó su bolso y su chaqueta-

-Claro, si amas realmente a tu marido supongo que está bien…- Emma acompañó a la morena a la puerta abriéndola.

Regina se quedó pensando en eso, dudaba haber amado a Max alguna vez y dudaba hacerlo en un futuro, pero era su deber estar con él. Se dispuso a salir pero se paró justo antes de hacerlo –Una cosa más- agachó la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarla –¿Notaste en algún momento… que sintiera algo por mí?-

-Él estaba borracho… lo único que me dijo fue lo que ya sabes. Lo que quería era ir a dormir con alguna, claramente no iba a decir lo enamorado que estaba de ti- Emma habló intentando no decir algo que fuera doloroso para la otra mujer.

-Ya… claro, bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene- Regina se colocó bien el bolso al hombro.

-Perfecto, llámame antes de venir, así estoy… ya sabes, lista-

La morena asintió –Está bien, adiós- salió de allí y fue hacia su auto.

Mientras conducía pensaba en su vida, en todo lo que había trabajado para conseguir una buena posición y que si perdiera a su marido volvería a ser nada. Debía hacer eso, tener esas _clases _con Emma por muy ridícula que se sintiera. Era su deber para mantener a Max y a Henry y para no ser la decepción de su familia.


	3. Primera lección

**Gracias, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, nos encanta leer lo que pensáis y lo que imagináis que va a pasar jajaja quizás no estáis tan mal desencaminados. Esperamos que disfrutéis con lo que viene...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Primera Lección.**

La semana fue pasando y Emma no podía quitarse de la cabeza el trato que había hecho con Regina. No sabía cómo había accedido a darle clases, ni siquiera tenía claro qué iba a hacer directamente. Durante esos días había estado trabajando con normalidad, se había cruzado a Max pero no consiguió sacarle mucha información útil.

Sin darse cuenta llegó el gran día, era sábado y su reunión con la morena tendría lugar. Solía visitar a su madre, pero había cambiado el día para no tener que retrasarse, estaba segura de que Regina era la típica mujer que odiaba la impuntualidad.

Recibió la llamada de la otra mujer que le avisaba de su pronta llegada y eso hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que aquello se parecía mucho a la prostitución, pero al ser con alguien como Regina no le parecía lo mismo. Se vistió con ropa normal aparentemente, pero debajo llevaba un conjunto de lencería muy sexy, quería darle una idea a la morena de lo que podía usar frente a su marido. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Regina con uno de sus trajes de color gris, perfectamente planchado.

-Buenas tardes Emma- dijo aparentando tranquilidad, dio unos pasos hacia dentro de la casa y miró a la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta –Bueno, ¿alguna novedad?- dejó su bolso en una de las sillas.

Emma negó con su cabeza –No, nada importante, sólo me comentó que tenían un hijo y que era de su ex esposa- la miró fijo –¿Pasamos a mi cuarto?-

Ante esa pregunta Regina no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, caminó detrás de la otra mujer y se puso hablar, era lo único que se le ocurría para mantenerse un poco tranquila –Sí, murió hace unos años, yo lo considero mi hijo- pensó que esta información era innecesaria para alguien como ella, no necesitaba darle datos de su vida, pero tenía que admitir que la rubia le daba mucha confianza.

-Bueno, ya sabes, la sangre no es lo importante- se sentó en la cama –¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-

-Sí- pronunció la morena –Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para mantener a mi marido conmigo- había miedo en sus palabras, no sabía hasta qué punto quería llegar Emma.

-Está bien- se levantó acercándose a ella y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba. La intimidaba la otra mujer, tenía la sensación de que si hacía algo mal la golpearía o algo así. Puso una mano en la espalda de Regina y acercó su boca a su cuello besándolo.

La morena se quedó en shock, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, era como si algo que hacía mucho tiempo que tenía dormido, despertara de repente. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Emma y la separó un poco -¿Qué haces?-

La stripper la miró a los ojos -¿No querías clases de lo que haría con un hombre? ¿Cómo pretendes que te las dé? ¿Teóricamente?- no entendía qué buscaba la otra mujer exactamente. Esa era la única forma en que Emma pensaba que podía enseñarle.

Regina se quedó en silencio unos segundos, lo que la rubia decía tenía lógica, realmente ni ella estaba segura de qué pretendía con esas clases –Sí, supongo que tienes razón… está bien, continúa-

-Si hago cualquier cosa que te incomode o que no te guste puedes decírmelo y paro- le quitó el abrigo y contempló el vestido que llevaba, era ajustado, tampoco exageradamente, pero marcaba bastante sus curvas. Sintió como se encendía, no era de piedra, nunca se había decantado por una sexualidad, le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Hizo que Regina se diera la vuelta y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, se acercó a su cuello de nuevo y lo besó, subiendo lentamente hasta la oreja y pasando su lengua por ella.

La morena cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo su respiración se iba agitando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un deseo como aquel. Notó cómo su vestido se deslizaba por sus piernas cayendo al suelo, y dejaba al descubierto un conjunto de ropa interior negra.

Emma hizo que se girara de nuevo quedando cara a cara y contempló todo su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Luego la sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente. Sobre su cuerpo, llevaba una de sus mejores lencerías, era un conjunto rojo muy sexy con algunas transparencias –El rojo los enloquece- le dijo a la morena mirándola a los ojos, tenía muy en claro lo que le excitaba a los hombres, y a las mujeres.

Regina miraba lo que la rubia llevaba puesto, no le extrañaba que el rojo los enloqueciera. Asintió intentando no abrir mucho la boca embobada –¿Qué más cosas…- tragó nerviosa –les gusta?-

-Empecemos por los besos- hizo que se recostara y se colocó sobre ella. Acercó mucho sus labios a los de la morena, simplemente rozándolos y la miró fijamente –Aunque dudo que beses mal…-

Regina miró sus labios, se sentía como una virgen, luego volvió su vista a los ojos de Emma –Creo que eso no se me da mal del todo-

-Vamos a practicarlo por las dudas…- Se acercó más a ella y besó su boca, al principio sólo era un roce, pero luego entre abrieron sus labios para profundizar el beso. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la de ella mientras mordía sus labios por momentos. Estaba disfrutando aunque se suponía que tenía que enseñarle simplemente.

La morena no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido mientras correspondía al beso. Eso hizo que Emma se diera cuenta de que estaba tan excitada como ella. Regina no podía creer que esto le estuviera gustando tanto cuando no debería ser así, se separó un poco mirándola -¿Y bien?-

Emma sonrió –Estás aprobada… ahora voy a besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, y luego me lo harás tú a mí para ver cómo lo haces ¿Qué me dices?- se notaba en el tono de voz de la rubia que el deseo la invadía.

La morena sintió excitación sólo con escucharle decir aquello –Claro, tienes que comprobar que lo haga bien- carraspeó un poco -¿Quieres que… me quite todo?-

-Puedo quitártelo yo…- Emma llevó su mano a la espalda de Regina y desprendió su sujetador. Llegó a su cuello besándolo, intentando no ser brusca para no dejar ninguna marca que pudiera causarle problemas. Recorrió su clavícula y moría por besar sus pezones pero sabía que no debía hacerlo porque estaba enseñándole cómo hacérselo a un hombre. Simplemente se limitó a rozarlos con sus labios y siguió besando su cuerpo, su vientre, y bajaba su tanga a medida que su boca descendía cada vez más.

La respiración de Regina estaba muy agitada, sentía como su entrepierna se humedecía en respuesta a todo lo que la otra mujer hacía en su cuerpo. No pudo controlarse y varios gemidos salieron de su boca. Llevó la mano al cabello de Emma y enredó sus dedos en él queriendo más.

Una vez que la stripper se había deshecho de la ropa interior de la morena se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien si seguir o no. Abrió un poco sus piernas y beso su ingle sin llegar a su humedad -¿Sigo?-

-Sí…- pronunció Regina sin tan siquiera pensarlo, lo que menos quería era que parara. Pero algo en su cabeza se encendió y la hizo volver a la realidad. Se incorporó un poco –No! No, no sigas- estaba muy agitada –Creo que… es suficiente por hoy no?- instintivamente tapó sus pechos con el brazo. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan mojada y caliente, pero no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera.

Emma la miró, estaba demasiado encendida y con ganas de seguir. Suspiró levemente y volvió a ponerse a la altura de la otra mujer tapándose con las sábanas –Eso lo decides tú…-

Al escuchar eso Regina quiso decirle que siguiera, pero no debía, estaba sobrepasándose demasiado, esto no era lo planeado ni tampoco serviría para mejorar la relación con su marido –Creo que deberíamos continuar la semana que viene, puedo ir… practicando lo que me has enseñado-

-Claro… no hay problema- Emma se levantó para recoger la ropa haciendo que su trasero quedara muy a la vista. La realidad era que la rubia tenía un cuerpo privilegiado, no por nada era una de las mejores en su profesión.

Emma dejó las cosas sobre la cama y miró a la otra mujer que parecía algo avergonzada –Cámbiate tranquila- se puso una bata –Yo voy a hacer un café, ¿quieres?- intentó sonar normal a pesar de la calentura que tenía.

-No, gracias- tenía miedo de quedarse y no poder controlarse. Esperó a que la rubia saliera de la habitación y resopló, se vistió rápidamente y caminó hacia el baño para refrescarse la cara. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y por su mente pasaron recuerdos de un pasado que ahora le parecía muy lejano…

_-¿Por qué te tapas la cara?- reía mientras tomaba las manos de la morena para apartarlas de su rostro._

_-Me da vergüenza- Regina, con sus mejillas coloradas no podía dejar de sonreír._

_-No debes avergonzarte nunca de lo que sientes- se acercó y besó la punta de su nariz cariñosamente._

_Estaban en la cama, sin ropa, acababan de hacer el amor y la morena irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Nunca antes se había sentido tan viva, tan ella misma. _

_-Dani…- pronunció suavemente mientras miraba sus ojos._

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Eres muy hermosa- acarició el rostro de la otra mujer._

_Danielle sonrió –Gracias, amor, tú también lo eres… pero algo me dice que no era eso lo que querías decirme- conocía muy bien a Regina, habían sido compañeras de clase desde la primaria y en ese momento compartían el primer año en la facultad. _

_La risita nerviosa de la morena resonó en la habitación –Tienes razón… ya sabes cómo soy- hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba sus ojos –Te quiero- _

_-Yo también te quiero Regina- _

_Ambas sonrieron y se fundieron en un dulce beso. _

Regina zarandeó su cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello, no tenía sentido rememorarlo. Salió de la habitación yendo hacia donde se encontraba Emma.

-Bueno, ¿A la misma hora la semana que viene?- la miró fijamente intentando mostrar frialdad, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido.

La rubia dio un sorbo de su café –Sí, claro… aquí estaré esperándote. Cómprate un conjunto nuevo así veo si has aprendido…-

-Lo haré, tengo en mente uno que seguro te gustará, digo- intentó corregir eso rápidamente –Que le gustará a mi marido-

Emma se rio levemente –Vale… Sólo llámame como hoy antes de venir, y si quieres puedes traer algo de beber, algo que le guste a él-

-Estos son negocios, no deberíamos beber, ¿No crees?- la morena seguía intentando aparentar seriedad.

-Sí, claro, negocios… bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque es la primera vez que hago un negocio como este- la stripper dejó el café sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, pues imagina yo, soy una mujer de clase alta, esto en alguien como yo es impensable, pero lo hago porque es necesario- decía sin mirarla a los ojos mientras se acomodaba su cabello en un pequeño espejo que la rubia tenía en la sala.

Emma levantó una ceja –Sí, sumamente necesario…-

Regina pudo notar la ironía en las palabras de la otra mujer –¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿Alguna queja? Puedo buscarme cualquier otra persona. Cualquiera estaría dispuesta ayudarme sin abrir la boca a cambio de la buena suma que voy a pagarte- Quería dejarle bien claro que no era imprescindible.

-No, no tengo quejas… es que, ya sabes, tú y yo vivimos en dos mundos completamente diferentes y hay cosas que no comprendo muy bien. Sólo eso, no me hagas caso…-

-Sí, completamente distintos la verdad. No pretendo que entiendas lo que estoy haciendo, igual que a ti te da igual que yo comprenda o no lo que haces para vivir- la conversación se estaba volviendo algo extraña y tensa para ambas.

-Tienes toda la razón, olvida que dije eso- Emma hizo una pausa –Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en una semana ¿Tengo que seguir hablando con tu marido?-

Regina se puso su abrigo –Si crees que puedes sacarle algo más sí- Se colgó el bolso en el hombro –Hasta la semana que viene-

-Veré que puedo hacer- caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola para que saliera –Hasta la próxima Regina…-

La morena salió de la casa, sentía todavía la humedad entre sus piernas pero quería ignorarlo. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, y mucho menos lo que había provocado en ella.


	4. Alumna aplicada

**Aclaración importante:**** Creemos necesario aclarar que aunque no lo parezca esto es sólo el principio de la historia, que ahora haya tantas escenas sexuales no significa que todo el fic vaya a ser así. Ya tenemos toda la historia planeada y planificada, no escribimos al azar, sabemos qué va a pasar en cada momento y es necesario este comienzo que trae detrás una historia con mucha más trama. Para los que disfrutáis de la parte sexual, no os preocupéis, no os decepcionaréis y los que buscáis una historia más profunda también vais a quedar contentos con el resultado.**

**MUCHAS gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y ánimo y aquí os dejamos el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Recomendación: Mientras escribíamos la parte de Regina en la casa de Emma teníamos en mente una canción de Norah Jones que se titula "Turn me on" por si queréis ponerla de acompañamiento mientras leéis ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Alumna aplicada**

En ningún momento pasó por la cabeza de Emma que iba a quedar en ese estado luego de la visita de Regina. La otra mujer no tenía idea de lo sensual que era, y la rubia estaba segura de que aunque aparentara ser fría, por dentro era todo lo contrario.

El día aún era largo, por lo que no pudo resistirse a llamar a una de sus "amigas" del trabajo para que calmara un poco sus deseos.

El resto de la noche de Emma es como las demás, esta vez pudo lucirse como de costumbre con un traje de policía, y más tarde volvió a casa para meterse en la cama, ahora sola.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece si después de cenar vemos una película juntos? ¡Puedes elegir la que quieras!- Regina sonreía mirando a Henry, a veces se sentía mal por el niño, no pasaba todo el tiempo que le gustaría con él.

El niño sonrió ampliamente. Estaba acostumbrado a irse a la cama muy temprano –¡Sí! ¿Podemos ver Harry Potter? ¿Me dejarás ver la última?-

La morena se hizo la que dudaba en broma –Bueno, no lo sé… quizás sea muy sangrienta para ti- sonrío y se acercó a besar su mejilla –Claro que podemos mirarla, y ¿sabes qué? ¡Podemos hacer palomitas de maíz antes!-

Henry estaba muy ilusionado con todo. Luego de cenar los dos solos porque Max aún estaba trabajando, se dirigieron a la cocina para hacer las palomitas. Regina podía pedirle a cualquiera de sus empleadas que las preparara, pero la idea era pasar tiempo con el niño y en ese caso, la cocina no le desagradaba para nada.

-¡Hey! ¡No le pongas tanto caramelo!- se rio mirando al niño mientras por poco vaciaba el frasco encima de las palomitas.

-¡Pero así es mejor! ¡Como en el cine mamá!- cogió algo para beber y ambos se fueron a la sala para ver la película en el gran televisor que tenían.

Pero en el instante en el que estaban por sentarse en el sillón, la puerta se abrió y un silencio invadió tanto a la morena como al niño. Era Max, y no traía buena cara. Cuando ni siquiera decía "Buenas noches" no significaba nada bueno, seguro había sido un día muy malo en el trabajo –Regina, prepara una maleta pequeña, tenemos un vuelo para Los Ángeles en media hora-

Regina se quedó dura, no quería cancelar sus planes con su hijo –¿No puedes ir solo? Es que íbamos a tener noche de películas con Henry- intentó sonar lo más amena posible, con suerte podía ser que el hombre cediera.

-¿Tú crees que voy a suspender este viaje por una estúpida "noche de películas"? ¡Por favor Regina! Si pudieras quedarte créeme que ya estaría en Los Ángeles. Llama a la niñera, y si no está disponible que se quede con una de las empleadas- ni siquiera una mirada había dirigido a su propio hijo, tampoco pasaba por su mente el hecho de poder llevarlo para pasar unos días los tres juntos.

Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca iba a poder entender el trato que tenía su padre para con él, y envidiaba a sus compañeros de escuela. Jamás Max lo había ido a buscar, sólo habían compartido unas vacaciones juntos en sus 8 años de vida.

Dejó las palomitas a un lado y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Sabía que no había chance de insistir en estas situaciones, siempre lo más importante para su padre era el trabajo.

A Regina se le rompió el corazón al ver a su hijo así. Y más culpable se sentía por haberlo ilusionado. Salió corriendo detrás de él pero apenas quiso abrir la puerta de su cuarto la mirada desafiante de su marido la acosaba por detrás.

-No hay tiempo para tonterías Regina, ¡ya se le pasará!-

La morena se vio obligada a ir detrás de su marido. Lo odiaba, no entendía cómo podía ser así con su propio hijo, miles de veces le había insistido para llevarlo a sus viajes, diciendo que ella se haría cargo de él pero jamás había accedido –¿Cómo puede ser que jamás pienses en él? Por Dios Max, ¡es tu hijo!- indignada comenzó a sacar ropa de tu armario para meterla en una maleta.

* * *

Durante su viaje Regina había tenido un tiempo a solas para comprar la lencería que Emma le había pedido. Había elegido una de color rojo con encaje. Probablemente para su marido sería uno más de sus conjuntos, nada de otro mundo, pero secretamente, Regina esperaba que para Emma no lo fuera.

* * *

Los días habían pasado muy lento, pero al fin el sábado había llegado.

Emma se había dado un largo baño luego de haber visitado a su madre en la mañana. Después de eso, se recostó con la idea de dormir sólo un momento, pero se despertó con el insistente timbre. La siesta se había extendido accidentalmente dos horas y la morena estaba poniéndose bastante nerviosa por tener que esperar. Se levantó enseguida buscando lo primero que tenía a mano para ponerse. Esa noche la tendría libre y eso le gustaba. No tenía idea qué pasaría esa tarde pero estaba lista para darle una buena clase a la otra mujer.

La rubia abrió la puerta rogando que no se hubiera ido –Regina, lo siento… me quedé dormida. Pasa –hablaba bastante rápido, se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa-

Con su ropa completamente arreglada y el conjunto debajo, la morena entró al departamento de la stripper –Veo que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo. Muy bien Emma- dijo con un tono de ironía al ver a la otra mujer con jeans y una camiseta negra de lo más normal.

-Es que tuve un compromiso en la mañana…- bostezó sin poder evitarlo y se llevó la mano a su cabeza para acomodar un poco su pelo –¿Pasamos al cuarto? Espero que vengas preparada-

Regina tenía que admitir que Emma incluso con cara de dormida se veía muy linda. Caminó detrás ella hacia el cuarto. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y antes de que la rubia pudiera darse cuenta desprendió su camisa dejando a la vista su nuevo sujetador rojo –¿Tu qué crees?-

La stripper la miró levantando sus cejas clavando su mirada directo en los pechos de la morena –Veo que has aprendido… me encanta- enseguida se dio cuenta que eso que había dicho estuvo de más pero no pudo evitarlo –Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?-

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a la otra mujer decir que le encantaba -Bueno, quiero poner en práctica tus enseñanzas- bajó el cierre de su falda, y la dobló dejándola bien acomodada junto a su camisa.

La rubia se sentó en la cama observando detenidamente lo que hacía la otra mujer –Eso de doblar la ropa no es excitante para nada- se rio un poco y comenzó a quitarse lo que llevaba puesto. La lencería que tenía en ese momento era bastante normal, pero en su cuerpo todo quedaba terriblemente sexy.

-Es que luego quedan arrugas…- al ver que la rubia sonreía asintió –Sí, cierto, nada excitante- apenas Emma se quedó en ropa interior, la morena de deslizó por la cama acomodándose encima de ella.

-Seguro tienes alguien que la planche por ti… no te quejes- la stripper llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morena comenzando a acariciarla con la punta de sus dedos.

-Tengo personas para todo…- Regina no pudo evitar buscar los labios de la rubia. Intentaba mentalizarse de que esto era sólo una práctica, por el bien de su pareja, pero sabía que en el fondo no lo era. La miró a los ojos y se acercó a besarla.

La stripper correspondió el beso sin dudarlo, y posó su mano sobre la nuca de Regina haciéndola bajar a su cuello para que lo bese también. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, recorrían cada rincón de la espalda de la morena con suaves caricias.

Entre besos y mordiscos Regina recorría el cuello de la rubia. Su piel era suave, y un delicioso aroma invitaba a la morena a trazar un recorrido con su lengua hasta el pecho de la otra mujer. Llevó una mano a su espalda para poder quitarle el sujetador porque claramente sobraba. Al mismo tiempo sentía las manos de la stripper recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer de deseo.

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Emma, no quería ejercer presiones a la otra mujer pero realmente necesitaba más de ella.

Al oír el sonido emitido por la rubia en señal de su clara excitación, Regina no pudo evitar continuar el camino de besos por su vientre, e inconscientemente llevó su mano a uno de los pechos pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

La piel de Emma se erizaba con cada beso, su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo irradiaba calor al sentir el contacto con la otra mujer. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y gemir aún más fuerte al sentir a Regina tocar sus pezones, no era lo planeado, ni era algo que ella le hubiera enseñado, pero le encantaba que fuera de ese modo. La misma mano de la rubia se había posado tímidamente sobre la cabeza de la morena, invitándola a bajar aún más por su cuerpo. Emma creía que si paraba le iba a dar algo.

Cuando la morena estaba a punto de llegar a la entrepierna de la stripper se frenó –Y bien maestra- habló agitada –¿Crees que voy mejorando?-

Emma rodó sus ojos al ver que Regina paraba. No podía entender cómo su marido buscaba a otras mujeres teniendo a una como ella en casa, tan pasional, tan delicada, tan ella. Intentó componerse un poco para hablarle –Muy bien… no sé qué hace tu marido buscando a otras mujeres sinceramente- la rubia estaba muy mojada, podía sentirlo en su ropa interior, y si no recibía la atención que necesitaba, seguramente se la daría ella misma.

-Bueno, quizás es que tengo fallos en otras habilidades y no en besar- la miró a los ojos notando lo excitada que estaba al igual que ella –¿Qué crees que deberíamos probar?-

La rubia estaba sufriendo en ese momento. No podía simplemente dejarse llevar tan fácil, se suponía que esto era un trabajo –No sé hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar…-

La morena la miró unos segundos pensativa –Si tú fueras yo y tuvieras a un hombre como te tengo yo a ti… ¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo actuarías?-

-Tendría dos opciones… le haría un buen sexo oral, aunque dadas las circunstancias, y en el estado en el que estoy, me lo tiraría sin más- Emma la miró muy fijo esperando su reacción, estaba tan caliente que no le importaba pararse a medir sus palabras.

Regina se quedó parada unos segundos –En ese caso debería complacerlo y darle lo que quiere- Sin más miramientos se acercó a besar a la rubia apasionadamente y llevo la mano a su entrepierna. Hacía tiempo que no tenía sexo con una mujer, pero no había olvidado cómo hacerlas estremecer con su tacto.

Los movimientos de la morena tomaron a la stripper por sorpresa, pero abrió sus piernas para darle más acceso cuando sintió sus dedos sobre ella. La tomó por la nuca presionándola más contra su cuerpo y jugaron con sus lenguas hasta que le faltó la respiración y tuvo que apartarla para tomar aire entre gemidos. Le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía la otra mujer para hacerle disfrutar tanto, era como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Los dedos de Regina recorrían toda su humedad y se detuvo en su clítoris haciendo círculos sobre él. Sabía que se estaba saliendo completamente del guion, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para parar, los gemidos de la rubia la estaban volviendo loca.

Emma no podía soportarlo más, miró fijamente a los ojos de la otra mujer, con la boca entre abierta y jadeando –Te quiero dentro de mi Regina…-

La rubia la hacía sentir sexy, deseable, algo que hacía tiempo que no pensaría que sentiría. Se acercó a su boca mordiendo su labio inferior por momentos y metió dos dedos en el interior de Emma.

Los gemidos de la stripper retumbaron en la habitación, sentía los dedos de la otra mujer entrar y salir rápidamente. Movió sus caderas en sentido contrario a ella, haciendo que el placer fuera aún mayor, no faltaba mucho para que alcanzara el orgasmo –Me voy a correr en tus dedos…- Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, su respiración agitada no se lo permitía.

A Regina le excitaba mucho que la otra mujer le fuera narrando lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Se animó a agregar un dedo más y siguió moviéndolos mientras con la boca se deleitaba en su cuello, saboreando el aroma de aquella mujer que se estremecía a causa de ella.

Emma no podía contenerse ni un segundo más, las caricias y besos de la morena tenían el control de su cuerpo. Emitió un grito de pasión, estaba temblando por el éxtasis y con una última sacudida alcanzó el clímax. Unos segundos después relajó su cuerpo en el colchón con Regina todavía sobre ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué decir.

La morena se dejó caer al lado de la otra mujer sin ser capaz de mirarla. Tenía que decir algo que la hiciera sonar fría, que tapara sus actos porque sabía que no se había comportado como debía -¿Y bien? ¿Debería mejor algo? Habla, te pago para que me aconsejes-

El comportamiento de la morena hizo suspirar a Emma –No deberías mejorar nada… pensé que te habías dado cuenta tú sola-

Regina levantó una ceja mirándola –Está bien… La próxima semana podrías enseñarme a decirle cosas que lo exciten, ¿Te parece?-

-¿No te ha excitado lo que te dije?- Sin importarle la actitud fría que estaba teniendo se acomodó sobre ella. Llevaba tiempo con ganas de hacérselo a la otra mujer y de escucharla gritar.

La morena no podía estar más excitada, pero tenía que disimular para que no se notara –Pero quiero aprender a volverle loco sólo con palabras también- sin poder evitarlo miró los labios de Emma.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por la rubia y se acercó aún más a ella -¿Quieres dejar eso para la próxima clase? ¿Segura?- rozó levemente sus labios.

-Es… es tarde ya- le costaba hablar, sentía el aliento caliente de la otra mujer en su boca.

-¿Te gustó hacérmelo? Porque a mí me encantó…-

-Bueno… sirvió para su propósito, ¿no?- sin percatarse, Regina mordió levemente su labio inferior.

-Espero que te sirva con él… por mi parte estás más que aprobada- se acercó a besarla suavemente y luego se incorporó quitándose de encima suyo.

-Perfecto entonces… la semana que viene más- podía sentir una gran humedad entre sus piernas, pero dejarse llevar sólo demostraría su debilidad.

Emma se levantó cubriéndose con una bata –¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer? ¿Algo frío tal vez?-

Regina carraspeó incorporándose en la cama -¿Tienes té helado?- necesitaba bajar la calentura antes de volver a casa.

-Sí tengo- Caminó hacia la cocina y al rato volvió con dos vasos, le acercó uno a la morena –¿Ya has intentado algo de esto con tu marido?-

Bebió un largo tragó –Eh… sí, sí- era mentira, pero no quería que la otra mujer se pensara cualquier cosa.

Emma se sentó en la cama, pensaba que no lo había probado aún -¿Y qué tal ha ido?-

-Ehh bien, hay mejoría pero hay que seguir trabajando en ello- intentaba sonar convincente.

La rubia levantó sus cejas, no parecía muy creíble –Bueno, le pondremos un poco más de ganas el sábado que viene, no te preocupes-

Regina asintió terminando su té. Se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa –Bueno, voy a irme ya- Miró la hija en su reloj, eran las 10 de la noche -¡Dios mío! ¡Es tardísimo! ¿Cómo no me dijiste?-

-Bueno, la clase estaba interesante, supongo que se nos extendió un poco… ¿te dirán algo en casa?- Emma no pudo evitar sonreír de costado.

-No creo que mi marido se haya percatado, le importa poco mi presencia- se acomodó el pelo frente a un espejo –Pero Henry se preguntará dónde estoy…- suspiró.

-Sí… seguro el niño debe estar esperándote, pero no te preocupes no se va a enojar, los niños siempre entienden- Emma intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, le daba pena que el esposo de la otra mujer fuera así con ella.

-No creo que entienda esto, pero inventaré algo, se me da bien eso- terminó de vestirse y tomó sus cosas –Bueno, hasta la semana que viene-

La rubia fue con ella hasta la puerta –Nos vemos en unos días- la miró fijamente esperando algún tipo de despedida "especial".

Regina le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos –Adiós- salió de allí sin más y fue a casa rápidamente. Por suerte Max no había preguntado por ella y a Henry le dijo que había estado organizando un evento con la abuela. Después de darle las buenas noches se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba mal, muy mal. Se había pasado de la raya, no había manera de justificar lo que había hecho en casa de Emma. Pero lo que más culpa le daba, era lo mucho que le había gustado, parecía que el sexo por fin estaba teniendo sentido en su vida luego de tantos años.


	5. Complicaciones

**Nuevo capítulo! Os hemos visto ansiosos así que hemos hecho todo lo posible para tener nuevo capi para hoy. Es bastante intenso, vais a disfrutarlo y sólo decir que las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir del siguiente capítulo *risa malvada* jajaja Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Complicaciones**

Los días posteriores al segundo encuentro con Emma pasaron muy lentos para Regina. Su vida era una rutina, se levantaba, desayunaba con Henry y lo llevaba a la escuela, luego solía pasar las mañanas organizando algún evento con las mujeres de su grupo. Ninguna era divertida, se conocían por sus maridos, todas eran amas de casa que vivían por y para su familia y que se dedicaban a hacer fiestas de recaudación de fondos. Antes eso era una forma que tenía la morena para entretenerse, pero ahora le parecía sólo una obligación más de su aburrida vida.

Por la tarde solía leer, hacer jardinería o cualquier otra actividad sin importancia. Max llegaba tarde de trabajar y para su alivio estaba tan cansado que no solía hablar mucho con ella y rara vez le pedía tener sexo. Pero ese tema estaba rondando la cabeza de Regina hacía un tiempo, se suponía que las clases que estaba tomando con Emma eran para fortalecer su matrimonio y todavía no había puesto en práctica nada. Al no hacerlo estaba poniendo en peligro su relación, podría perder muchas cosas y además, si estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de quedar con Emma era para algún propósito. Así que decidió que esa noche probaría algo con su marido.

Se había puesto el conjunto rojo, estaba en el baño, su marido leía algo en la cama. Caminó hacia la habitación y se acercó a él –Max… ¿Está entretenido lo que lees?- preguntó intentando que levantara la vista del libro, pero no lo hizo.

-Sí, ¿Quieres apagar ya la luz?- pasó una página y siguió concentrado, no había desviado la vista siquiera hacia donde estaba la mujer.

-Bueno, lo que prefieras, quizás con la luz encendida me ves mejor- se subió a la cama y se acercó a besar el cuello de su marido.

Por fin giró su cara para mirarla, no se percató de su nuevo conjunto de lencería –Vaya… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, ¿Por qué ese repentino deseo?-

Regina cogió el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla, se puso sobre él y beso sus labios. Se le vino a la mente que eran muy distintos a los de Emma –¿No puedo querer hacer el amor con mi esposo?- intentaba sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió Max mientras correspondía al beso acariciando la espalda de su mujer, dirigiendo sus manos al sujetador para desprenderlo.

Era lo menos romántico y excitante del mundo, pero la morena debía tratar de satisfacerlo. Continuaron quitándose sus ropas, podía notar como su marido se estaba excitando cada vez más, pero ella no conseguía ponerse a tono por mucho que lo intentara. En su cabeza sólo estaba Emma y lo distinto que era todo con ella, ya que con un solo roce podía conseguir que la deseara.

El rostro de la rubia se le dibujaba en la mente una y otra vez. No podía concentrarse, su esposo estaba a punto de penetrarla y no se veía capaz de fingir. Estaba muy rígida, como obligada a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Pensaba que eras tú las que quería hacer esto!- dijo Max separándola un poco, notaba que su esposa estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio menos en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Es que… tuvimos un problema con la organización del acto de esta semana y no dejo de darle vueltas- esperó sonar convincente.

Su esposo la miró muy serio e hizo que se quitara de encima suyo enfadándose –Mira, si no vas a poder complacerme no empieces algo que no vas a terminar- se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda mientras resoplaba.

Regina abrió la boca para disculparse o decir algo que le hiciera volver a intentarlo, pero se arrepintió. Quizás era mejor así, hoy no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada. Se tumbó de espaldas también y alargó la mano apagando la luz. Sin darse cuenta estaba contando los días que faltaban para ver a la rubia. No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Emma trabajó turnos dobles esa semana para poder conseguir que le dieran el sábado libre de nuevo. Ni ella misma comprendía porqué se esforzaba tanto con la morena, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía la necesidad de verla.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana y fue a visitar a su madre, había comenzado el nuevo tratamiento gracias al dinero que había conseguido cuando intentaba sacarle información al marido de Regina. Con esto esperaba que mejorara y que su esperanza de vida aumentara, estaba esperanzada de que así fuera.

Ya estaba en su casa y cuando escuchó el timbre fue a abrir. Antes de poder decir nada la morena caminó hacia dentro muy seria.

-¿Qué te debo de estos días? Sólo te pagué la mitad al principio- sacó su chequera sin tan siquiera decir "Hola", se había propuesto dejar claro que esto seguían siendo negocios. Estaba enfadada con la rubia porque no había podido hacer nada con su marido por culpa de ella, por no poder sacársela de la cabeza.

-¿Buenas tardes no?- cerró la puerta mientras la miraba con las cejas levantadas, su actitud sólo hacía que se sintiera peor. Creía que la morena había progresado un poco en el trato con ella pero ahora parecía que estaba volviendo a ser la de la noche en que se conocieron.

Regina se sentó en el sofá mientras sacaba un bolígrafo –Sí, sí, buenas tardes, ¿En cuánto quedamos?-

Emma dio unos pasos hacia ella con los brazos cruzados –Mira Regina… no necesito que me pagues por esto, lo hice con gusto para ayudarte. Invierte ese dinero en otra cosa porque te juro que si lo acepto me sentiré como una prostituta y como te dije, jamás lo he sido y jamás lo seré…- no estaba dispuesta a aceptar el pago, lo había disfrutado tanto como la otra mujer aunque no lo admitiera.

La morena fijó la vista en ella sin entender su actitud –No somos amigas, ni amantes, ¿Por qué harías esto sin recibir nada a cambio?-

-Porque no hemos pasado un mal momento tú y yo, creo que al contrario. No sabía en un principio a qué te referías con estas clases, pero no voy a cobrarte por ello, no me importa que no seas mi amiga o mi… amante-

Regina la miró sorprendida –Me sentiría más cómoda pagándote, pero si no quieres que lo haga… ¿Quieres otra cosa que no sea dinero a cambio?- guardó su chequera de nuevo.

Emma negó con su cabeza –No, no quiero nada… cualquiera de las pocas cosas que quiero en mi vida ni tú ni nadie creo que me las pueda dar- lo dijo en un tono triste, realmente el dinero no le importaba. Tenía para vivir y eso era lo que le importaba. Lo que ella quería no se podía comprar.

La morena se quedó muy intrigada de a qué se refería la otra mujer, pero pensó que era mejor limitarse a preguntar –Bueno… ¿Empezamos?-

Quizás a Emma le hubiera gustado otra actitud de parte de Regina pero no podía forzar nada. Puso su mejor cara e intentó estar de buen ánimo como siempre -Está bien… ¿Qué te parece si esta vez cambiamos de lugar? Creo que el sillón es buena opción…- la miró esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, me gusta eso de variar- se levantó y se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta, debajo sólo tenía la ropa interior –Esta vez nos lo he puesto más fácil- sonrió un poco.

La rubia abrió su boca sorprendida, imaginar que la morena había salido así de su casa la hacía excitarse –Sí, eso me gusta. Seguro que… a tu marido también le gustará- se quitó la camiseta, se sentó sobre el sofá e hizo un gesto con el dedo indicándole que se acercara a ella.

Regina sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior y se acercó a ella poniéndose sobre sus piernas -¿Crees que soy sexy?-

Emma asintió –Creo que eres muy sexy… me pones muchísimo- puso las manos en su espalda y por inercia se acercó a besar su cuello.

La morena echó su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando un poco -¿Qué vas a enseñarme hoy?-

-Voy a… decirte unas cuantas cosas y tú me dirás si funciona, si te gustan… ¿Qué me dices?- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Regina sólo pudo asentir, se moría por oir las palabras de Emma.

La stripper se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, la tenía sobre ella, y susurró en su oído –No tienes una idea de cómo me pones… me gusta cómo te mueves, tus gestos…- pasó la lengua por su oreja.

La morena, con sus ojos cerrados, escuchaba todo lo que la otra mujer le decía. Su boca entre abierta dejaba escapar algunos jadeos. Se preguntó si Emma sólo estaría siguiendo un guion o si realmente pensaba esas cosas de ella. De cualquier manera, estaba consiguiendo que se calentara mucho –¿Qué más?-

-Me encanta cómo me besas, cómo huele tu piel…- rozó su cuello con la nariz disfrutando de su aroma –Me encanta cuando llegas seria, pero más aún cuando sonríes- quizás eso estaba de más, pero era cierto y no le importaba decirlo en ese momento.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Puede que sólo fuera un sueño pero la hacía sentir muy bien. Llevó la mano a su mejilla y la acercó a sus labios para besarla. Se separó un poco, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos –Sigue…-

Emma estaba muy excitada, realmente le gustaba esa mujer y no podía entender cómo su marido la rechazaba –Me encantaría comerte y… que te corrieras en mi boca- la miró fijo esperando su reacción.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? Porque… has conseguido que esté muy mojada- hablaba entrecortado por la excitación.

-De verdad quiero, desde hace un par de sábados que quiero hacerlo- bajó por su pecho besando a la morena y desprendió su sujetador -¿Me dejas hacerlo?-

Regina respiraba fuerte y se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. Si decía que no una vez más explotaría. La miró y asintió –Sí…-

Emma sonrió e hizo que la otra mujer se recostara en el sofá, fue a sus pezones y comenzó a besarlos y a succionarlos con ganas.

-Dios…- exclamó la morena mientras sus gemidos empezaban a escucharse por la casa. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Emma presionándola contra su cuerpo. No sabía qué tipo de enseñanza era esa, pero no pensaba hacerla parar. La excitación le estaba ganando.

La rubia siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Regina, le quitó la parte de abajo y la tiró a un costado. Abrió sus piernas acariciándolas y luego se acercó a besarlas acercándose mucho a su entrepierna.

La morena podía notar lo mojada que estaba, deseaba con todas sus ganas que se lo hiciera ya. Pero no quería rogarle, no tenía que mostrar esa debilidad.

Emma se frenó mirándole a la cara, se moría por saborearla y escucharla gemir pero quería que se lo pidiera -¿Quieres que te lo haga?-

Regina miró hacia abajo odiando que se hubiera parado pero estaba demasiado deseosa como para vacilar. Asintió –Sí, ya te he dicho que sí- dijo hablando entre jadeos.

Claramente no era de las que rogaban y eso de alguna manera le encantaba a la rubia. Bajó aún más su cabeza y pasó la lengua por toda su humedad probándola, luego subió hasta su clítoris e hizo círculos sobre él.

Los gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de Regina, no recordaba haber tenido un sexo oral tan bueno en toda su vida, obviamente la otra mujer sabía lo que hacía. Imaginaba que Emma había estado con muchas otras. Se incorporó un poco para mirar cómo lo hacía, eso la excitó mucho más.

Concentrada en lo que hacía y sin parar, levantó un poco la vista observando los gestos de la morena. Comenzó a succionar su clítoris con fuerza y a frotarlo con la lengua dentro de su boca. Podía notar cómo Regina se mojaba más y más.

La morena estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, la otra mujer hacía de todo con la lengua en su entrepierna. Llevó la mano a la cabeza de la rubia y la apretó mucho contra sí porque ya no aguantaba más -¡Me voy a venir!- dijo gritando fuerte, sus gemidos se oían por toda la habitación.

Antes de que llegara, Emma decidió bajar con su lengua, deteniendo así su orgasmo y probando más el sabor de la morena. Apartó su mano de la cabeza –Vamos Regina, ¿tan poco vas a durar?- sonrió perversamente.

-No es mi culpa…- se quejó entre gemidos, estaba demasiado excitada, le temblaba todo el cuerpo porque estaba al borde del éxtasis. La miró muy fijo –No seas mala-

La rubia sonrió y volvió a su clítoris succionándolo. Sin más vacilación Regina comenzó a correrse gimiendo a los gritos y Emma aprovechó para lamer todos sus jugos.

Regina respiraba muy fuerte intentando recuperar el aliento luego de ese maravilloso orgasmo que tanto tiempo ansiaba tener. Se quedó mirando el techo, empezando a ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

Emma subió a su altura y se tumbó al lado -¿Has aprendido algo nuevo? Creo que mis palabras funcionaron…-

La morena estaba roja por la vergüenza e intentaba no mirar a la otra mujer –Sí, funcionaron…-

La stripper notó cómo evitaba su mirada- ¿Qué pasa Regina? ¿Hice algo mal? Sabes que puedes decírmelo…- se puso de costado apoyando su mano en la cintura de la morena.

Negó con la cabeza –No, no pasa nada- se incorporó en el sofá –Debería irme ya-

Emma se sentó en el sofá también y acarició suavemente la espalda de la morena –No es tarde… ¿Ya tienes que irte?-

La miró de costado al sentir sus caricias y suspiró –Sí…-

-Está bien, como tú quieras… -se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. La rubia sabía que le había gustado lo que había pasado, pero parecía que se sentía culpable –¿Vamos a seguir viéndonos?-

Regina se levantó y empezó a vestirse -¿Por qué no? ¿Ha cambiado algo?- hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No, creo que no… pero como te vas tan apurada. Bueno, tampoco es novedad eso- la rubia no podía admitir que le hubiera gustado que se quedara un poco más.

La morena la miró levantando una ceja -¿Algún problema Emma?-

-No, no tengo ningún problema- la stripper se levantó del sofá y buscó su ropa en el suelo –Espero que puedas practicar todo esto con tu marido…-

-Es la idea, el motivo principal y único por el que estoy haciendo todo esto es él- recalcó eso para que no hubieran dudas. Se abrochó el abrigo tapándose.

Emma se quedó con mala cara al escuchar esas palabras –Bueno, espero que el sábado que viene vengas con buenas noticias… que todo vaya bien- la acompañó hasta la muerta y la miró, en su rostro se plasmaba su malestar.

Regina notó que estaba afectada, sin comprender exactamente qué acababa de pasar –Yo también lo espero- abrió la puerta.

-Adiós Regina…- la morena salió y Emma cerró la puerta. Aquella mujer le estaba gustando demasiado. Sólo ella era capaz de fijarse en una casada que la usaba sólo por el sexo. Esta era una mala elección más en su vida.


	6. Noche de chicas

**Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones y comentarios, de verdad, cada uno de ellos nos ilusiona y nos hace escribir con muchas más ganas. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, creemos que va a gustaros bastante. Esperamos no defraudar y review si queréis más :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Noche de chicas.**

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde el encuentro entre las dos mujeres. Emma tenía que ver a su madre como de costumbre, así que se levantó bien temprano para poder aprovechar la visita al máximo. También estaba muy ilusionada con ver los resultados de aquel tratamiento al que se había sometido. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su madre pasara sus últimos años de vida en la casa con ella, pero por su estado no podía llevársela.

Apenas llegó a la Residencia y se sentó en frente de su madre, llamada Mary Margaret, ésta le sonrió ampliamente. Emma tuvo esperanzas de que realmente estuviera mejor, últimamente no la recibía bien y siempre la terminaba echando del lugar de mala manera. Le devolvió también una gran sonrisa debido al entusiasmo.

-Conozco esa mirada- la mujer de pelo corto algo canoso y ojos esmeralda le regaló una mirada cómplice –¿Es por Neal cierto? ¡Cómo te trae ese muchacho!-

El rostro de la rubia cambió radicalmente al escuchar a su madre. Esto era parte de su enfermedad, la mujer muchas veces volvía a épocas pasadas creyendo que eso sucedía actualmente. El recuerdo de Neal era muy doloroso para Emma, más de lo que le gustaría. Pero no era momento de explicaciones, ni tampoco valía la pena aclararle a su madre en qué momento de la vida se encontraban ni todo lo que había sucedido porque seguramente lo olvidaría al poco tiempo, sin mencionar que la haría sentir mal. Prefirió seguirle el juego –Sí mamá, nos vimos el fin de semana- sonrió levemente.

-Te has enamorado dos veces en tu vida, una de aquel chico que iba contigo a la escuela, y luego de Neal. ¿Crees que no reconozco esa mirada?- realmente la mujer se veía mucho mejor. A pesar de que no podía ubicarse en los hechos actuales, estaba hablando muy bien, de corrido e incluía muchos detalles. No mentía, podía ver algo distinto en la mirada de su hija. Solamente que no era por aquel hombre.

Emma se quedó en silencio por un momento. No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora que algo le estaba pasando con Regina. No tenía necesidad de buscar a alguien más, aunque sea para pasar la noche, parecía que sólo con los sábados le era suficiente.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sientes por él? Seguro él siente lo mismo- parecía que la quería alentar a dar el siguiente paso con el que había sido su amor hacía muchos años.

La rubia sintió que ese consejo era útil con Regina, pero a diferencia de Neal, muchos problemas traía a cuestas como para blanquear que sentía algo más por ella –No sé si voy a hacerlo mamá, quizás sea mejor quedarnos así-

-Es un buen chico. Sólo tiene muchas cosas guardadas. No querrás perderlo ¿cierto?-

La stripper negó con su cabeza. No quería perder a Regina, pero tampoco tenía mucho de ella. Que la morena disfrutara sexualmente con ella no quería decir que sintiera algo más. Eso hacía que Emma se sintiera peor, le gustaba una persona fría, que llevaba una coraza todo el tiempo para aparentar ser alguien más. Pero pocas veces había podido ver más allá, y eso era lo que más le había gustado. Aunque cada vez que se planteaba si lo de ellas podía ser posible, se daba cuenta que no lo era.

En ese momento lo mejor era dejar contenta a su mamá, así que puso su mejor sonrisa y asintió –Lo haré mamá. Algún día lo haré-.

* * *

Regina no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara que había puesto la stripper en el momento en el que le dejó en claro que sus encuentros tenían como única finalidad salvar su matrimonio.

Ella quería convencerse a sí misma de que no sentía nada por la rubia. Pero no era así, esa mujer había despertado algo en ella, algo que la asustaba, y que seguramente lo mejor era terminarlo antes de que llegue a mayores.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza. Era un poco descabellada, pero seguro funcionaría para que la rubia dejara de lado la posibilidad de algo más entre ellas.

En una de sus reuniones del té con sus amigas, se le ocurrió proponer una salida nocturna al Rabbit Hole. La excusa principal era había un rumor de que los hombres poderosos lo frecuentaban y ellas debían averiguar si sus maridos iban. Por un momento pensó que las mujeres enloquecerían y no querrían ir pero, todo lo contrario, se mostraron bastante entusiasmadas por ir a un lugar así. Todas aceptaron ya que Regina mencionó que también había un show de strippers masculinos, y la realidad era que esas mujeres se morían por ver un espectáculo de ese tipo, pero lo más fácil era decir que lo hacían por el "bien común", para estar tranquilas seguramente con sus almas.

* * *

Había llegado el viernes, era noche de strippers masculinos y femeninos. Siempre empezaban los hombres, pues las mujeres no solían quedarse hasta muy tarde y el lugar funcionaba mejor así.

Regina y sus amigas se habían ubicado en una mesa casi pegada al escenario principal. Bebían del mejor champagne del lugar, y aunque se hacían las serias por momentos, se morían porque salieran los strippers a escena. La morena no tenía bien en claro qué iba a hacer para llamar la atención de Emma, pero pensaba que algo se le ocurriría sobre la marcha para dejarle bien en claro sus preferencias sexuales.

La rubia por su parte, había llegado puntual, y como parte de su rutina, siempre tomaba unos tragos en la barra con sus compañeras de trabajo mientras los hombres daban su show. Esta vuelta lo estaba haciendo con Ruby, una morena muy llamativa. Siempre había estado detrás de Emma, sólo que la rubia no se daba cuenta de eso, la tomaba como su mejor amiga dentro del lugar porque era una de las únicas en que se podía confiar.

Cuando ya estaban con un trago en mano, algo captó la atención de Emma. Su mirada se transformó al ver a Regina con un grupo de mujeres en el lugar. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Demás estaba decir que se notaba que todas sus amigas eran como ella, seguramente de su misma posición social, pues todas estaban bastante calmas, cosa que era rara de ver en un cabaret.

Ruby notó el cambio en su compañera y la curiosidad le ganó –¿Pasa algo Emma? ¿Viste a alguien?- la morena intentaba descifrar que estaba mirando la otra mujer.

-No pasa nada. Es sólo que acabo de ver a alguien que no esperaba aquí…- la rubia se veía bastante desanimada, no le gustaba nada que la morena estuviera ahí, más cuando no sabía los motivos.

En la otra punta del lugar, Regina volteó viendo a Emma en la barra junto a su amiga. Claramente se hizo la distraída, no le daría a entender a nadie que la conocía.

Seguían llegando rondas de tragos a la mesa de las mujeres, y minutos después los strippers masculinos salieron a hacer su show. En ese preciso momento todas las que integraban esa mesa comenzaron a enloquecer, y no era para menos, no estaban acostumbradas a ver ese tipo de espectáculos. Pero lo peor era la actitud de Regina, resaltaba entre todas sus amigas, tanto que hasta uno de los hombres se le había pegado para bailarle mientras la invitaba a que recorriera su cuerpo con la mano.

Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y Ruby lo notaba –Esa persona que no debería estar aquí te gusta bastante ¿cierto?-

-Sí, bastante. Pero no tiene importancia…- la rubia bebió un poco más de su trago. Le sabía mal ver a Regina haciendo eso, no era propio de ella, encima la había ignorado totalmente.

-Bueno, cuando toque tu turno, hazlo mejor que nunca- a pesar de sus sentimientos por ella, Ruby no era mala persona y no le gustaba ver a su amiga mal.

La rubia sonrió un poco incómoda –No sé si ganaría algo con eso. ¡Mírala! ¡Está gritando como idiota por Graham!- señaló a Regina, que estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta.

Regina pasaba sus manos por el pecho del stripper mientras sus amigas la alentaban a los gritos. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, pero la realidad era muy distinta. El muchacho no estaba nada mal pero no la excitaba para nada. Sólo podía pensar en la cara que estaría poniendo Emma, y rogando que su plan de dejarle las cosas en claro funcione, aunque en el fondo no le hacía mucha gracia, más bien la ponía mal hacerla sufrir.

-¡Voy a matar a Graham apenas lo vea!- la rubia apretaba su copa con fuerza mientras observaba a Regina, los celos la estaban matando. Además conocía a aquel stripper, cada noche se llevaba a una mujer diferente a su cama y tenía miedo de que la morena fuera su presa esa noche.

Su compañera la miró sorprendida al notar quien era la mujer por la que la rubia se preocupaba –¿Esa es? ¡No me digas que te estás tirando a esa mujer!-

-Sí, bueno, no lo sé. Es algo difícil de explicar. Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie- aunque no hiciera falta pedírselo Emma quería estar segura de que su amiga no iba a contar nada. De todas formas sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Después de que la morena tonteara por un largo rato, Graham volvió dentro de su camerino y las mujeres se quedaron hablando acerca de lo que había pasado. Algunas miraban mal a Regina por lo que había hecho y otras hasta sentían envidia porque se les había adelantado.

Por unos instantes ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas. Regina pudo notar el enfado y quizás un poco de decepción en los ojos de la rubia. Luego volvió a la conversación con sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado.

La stripper suspiró al ver la actitud de la otra mujer ¿Pretendía lastimarla o qué?

-Hey, no te pongas mal. Sabes que cualquiera aquí dentro estaría contigo- acarició un poco el brazo de Emma –Tengo una idea. Sígueme el juego- sin perder el tiempo Ruby puso la mano en el rostro de su amiga y se acercó a besarla.

Regina estaba justo bebiendo cuando vio a Emma besarse con la mujer que estaba a su lado. Fue tal la sorpresa que se atragantó y empezó a toser mojándose un poco con la bebida. El resto de sus amigas la miraron preguntándole qué ocurría pero la morena se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño para limpiarse.

Mientras ponía un poco de agua en su vestido no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto. ¿Por qué la afectaba tanto? Y lo que era más importante ¿Estaría saliendo con alguien más sin que ella lo supiera?

Emma había visto como la otra mujer se había metido en el baño –Te dije que iba a funcionar, mucho no le ha gustado me parece- dijo Ruby mientras sonreía.

La rubia se planteó ir tras Regina, pero tenía que cambiarse, ya que su número estaba a punto de comenzar. Una vez lista y detrás del escenario comenzó a sonar la canción que anuncia su salida. Esta vez es un espectáculo con una silla, se fue a sentar sobre ella y comenzó a quitarse poco a poco la ropa que llevaba.

Regina había vuelto con sus amigas y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Emma sobre el escenario, se dio cuenta que por momentos la miraba a ella y mientras se desnudaba no podía evitar sentir calores por todo el cuerpo. No era capaz de apartar la mirada.

Unos segundos después empezó a bajar del escenario y fue directo a ellas. Tenía los ojos fijos en la morena, como si fuera a ir a bailarle a ella personalmente, pero en el último segundo cambió de idea y se acercó a una de sus amigas. Era bastante atractiva y se la veía muy nerviosa.

Emma se quitó todo lo que llevaba dejándose sólo la ropa interior y se sentó sobre ella mirándola a los ojos. Se acercó a su oído pensando en lo típico que solía decirles a los clientes del cabaret–Te haría correrte mil veces como nadie-

Regina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la rubia estaba coqueteando con una amiga suya delante de ella y encima le susurraba cosas al oído. A la morena le dio la impresión de que Belle estaba disfrutando de lo que Emma hacía. Era la más joven del grupo y siempre le había parecido muy tímida. Le dieron ganas de hacer algo para que parara, pero no sabía cómo actuar sin delatar sus sentimientos.

Unos minutos después la stripper se levantó del regazo de Belle. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su cintura para que la tocara y la bajó hasta su culo. Miró a Regina fijo como provocándola.

La cara de enfado de la morena era palpable, no entendía qué pretendía la otra mujer con todo esto. Su amiga aprovechó para tocar bien el cuerpo de Emma. Regina no podía soportarlo más, miró al resto de sus amigas –Bueno, deberíamos irnos ya ¿no? Los hombres stripper ya han terminado- las otras mujeres se rieron negando con la cabeza, estaban disfrutando demasiado como para irse tan pronto.

Emma sabía lo molesta que estaba Regina, pero eso no la hizo detenerse, por el contrario volvió a susurrarle algo a Belle al oído –Apuesto a que estás super mojada- la joven asintió con su cabeza, pero ya tenía que volver, la canción estaba terminando. Le sonrió y volvió al escenario para quitarse la ropa que le quedaba, primero el sujetador y luego se dio la vuelta para deshacerse de la pequeña tanga que faltaba. La música finaliza y fue caminando hacia los camerinos.

Regina no podía creer que el cuerpo que se había estado meneando delante de todas esas personas había estado pegado al suyo tan solo unos días atrás. La sangre le hervía por los celos y mucho más al ver a Belle tan excitada por todo el asunto. Se levantó tomando sus cosas –Bueno, yo me voy ya señoras, creo que por hoy es suficiente-

Las palabras serias de la morena hicieron volver al resto a la tierra y también decidieron marcharse. Durante todo el camino de vuelta el mal humor de Regina era notable y ninguna de sus amigas entendía qué le pasaba.

Llegó a casa, era tarde, Max dormía, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. No podía dejar de dar vueltas a todo lo que había pasado, por un lado ella se lo había buscado yendo al lugar de trabajo de Emma. Pero por otro… no podía negar que estaba celosa, ver el trato especial que había tenido con Belle le había hecho darse cuenta de que la rubia le importaba mucho más de lo que se atrevía a afirmar.


	7. Confidencias en la cama

**Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios, a los antiguos lectores y a los que se han unido ahora. Os dejamos nuevo capítulo, esperamos que os guste y ya sabéis, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Confidencias en la cama.**

Al día siguiente de la visita de Regina y sus amigas al club era sábado, y eso suponía que se tenían que ver, a la misma hora y lugar de siempre. La morena seguía afectada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y se replanteó varias veces no presentarse en la casa de Emma, pero si no aparecía, haría pensar a la otra mujer que se había molestado y estaría confirmando que le importaba. Así que decidió que la mejor opción era ir, como cualquier otro fin de semana, pero sabía mejor que nadie que no iba a ser capaz de ocultar su mal humor. Tocó el timbre, sus ganas de tener sexo con ella eran mínimas, no sabía siquiera que estaba haciendo ahí.

Cuando Emma escuchó el timbre se sorprendió, luego de lo que había pasado y de no recibir la llamada de Regina pensaba que la cita de ese día se había cancelado. Fue a abrir y la vio –Regina… pasa- se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Regina notó la sorpresa de la otra mujer al verla –¿Qué pasa? ¿No te acordabas de que era sábado?- caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Sí, pero como no has llamado antes de venir…- viendo que la otra mujer estaba haciendo como si nada, ella decidió tomar la misma actitud. Luego de cerrar la puerta fue a sentarse en el sillón -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-

-No sé, se supone que tienes que planearlo tú, ¿No?- se sentó en el mismo sofá pero manteniendo las distancias.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón- había mucha tensión en el ambiente, pero si eso es lo que ella quería Emma no iba a negárselo. Se quitó los zapatos y luego el pantalón, en ese momento se estaba sintiendo como una prostituta –No traes buena cara, ¿Pasó algo?- intentaba hacerse la tonta, después de todo, la otra mujer no estaba tomando una actitud mucho mejor.

-No… ¿Qué iba a pasar? Bonito espectáculo el de ayer por cierto, mis amigas disfrutaron mucho-

La rubia desabrochó su camisa mientras miraba fijo a la otra mujer y sonrió de costado –¿Ah sí? ¿O lo dices con ironía?-

-No, ¿No viste sus caras? Sobre todo la de Belle, normal que estuviera tan feliz con las cosas que le dijiste y le hiciste- se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, es mi trabajo, podría haber sido Belle, o cualquiera de tus amigas, incluso tú, pero ya sabes, no quería incomodarte… pero bueno, me alegro que lo hayan pasado bien-

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no me enseñas a hacer eso? A saber mentirle a alguien, a susurrarle cosas que no son ciertas y hacer que se las crea de tal manera que lo único que haga sea pensar en ti- Regina habló con un tono serio, como enfadada, creyendo que todas las cosas que la rubia le había dicho son las que usaba siempre en sus actuaciones.

-Mira Regina, una cosa es lo que hago en mi trabajo, y otra muy distinta lo que hago en mi casa. No entiendo tus reclamos, creo que todo lo que te he "enseñado" va más allá de las dos idioteces que le dije a tu amiga…- Emma la miraba sin comprender su actitud.

La morena notaba que estaban llevando la conversación a un territorio peligroso que no quería tocar. Aunque que la rubia estuviera diciendo de alguna manera que "lo suyo" era importante la hacía sentir bien –No te estoy reclamando nada Emma, sólo digo que deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces. Belle es una mujer respetable, y las cosas que le hiciste delante de sus amigas no deberían haber sido públicas- dio un giro completo a la conversación intentando salir airosa de ella.

-Si son mujeres "tan respetables" como tú dices no tendrían porque haber estado ahí- se cruzó de brazos también –Ahora dime, ¿De quién fue la idea de ir al lugar?-

-Pues surgió entre todas ¿Por qué? ¿Estás insinuando algo?- levantó sus cejas mintiendo.

-No… qué casualidad que todas conocieran el local ¿No? Cuando vayas a tus reuniones pega una foto mía, ya sabes, para recomendar el lugar. Me voy a divertir mucho con tus amigas si son como Belle…-

-Me parece estupendo que te diviertas tanto- se levantó del sofá -¿Y qué se supone que hago aquí? No vengo para que charlemos, para eso tengo mis reuniones del té-

Emma la miró bastante enfadada, se notaba que estaba esquivando el tema en todo momento y no sabía qué pensaba o sentía la otra mujer -¿Estás aquí por tus clases? Bueno, imagina que soy tu marido. Ahora ve y espérame desnuda en la cama, iré cuando yo decida-

-¿Cómo que cuando tú decidas? ¿Desde cuando eres tú la que decide las cosas?- Ahora la ofendida era Regina.

-¿No soy yo la "encargada" de las clases? Pues bien, lo haré cuando lo decida… ahora, hazme el favor y ve a la cama como te he dicho- dijo Emma en un tono autoritario y serio.

La morena suspiró, todavía sorprendida del cambio de actitud de la otra mujer, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así pero tampoco quería irse sin más. Caminó resignada hasta el cuarto, se desnudó y se metió en la cama aunque sus ganas de tener sexo seguían siendo nulas.

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora, no creía que ninguna de las dos estuvieran de humor para sexo. Finalmente decidió ir al cuarto y se metió en la cama junto a ella, se puso boca abajo y la miró –No quiero hacerlo de estar forma…-

Regina se puso de costado viendo los ojos de la otra mujer, estaba tapada con las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez –Podrías haberme ahorrado quedarme sin ropa- algo en su tono había cambiado. No estaba sonando tan borde como antes.

La rubia tomó eso como una buena señal y alargó el brazo posando su mano en la cintura de Regina –Me gusta estar con poca ropa con alguien en la cama de todas formas- sonrió levemente.

Fijó sus ojos en la sonrisa de la stripper -¿Es tu novia esa de ayer?-

-No… trabajamos hace mucho tiempo juntas. Se podría decir que somos amigas- hizo una pausa –Qué atenta estabas…-

-No es muy grande el local, podía ver lo que hacías sin tener que fijarme mucho- se alegró al saber que no era su pareja -¿Entonces eres lesbiana o no?-

Emma negó con su cabeza –Soy bisexual. Aunque me gustan más las mujeres que los hombres, rara vez estoy con alguno…-

-Vaya, pensaba que sólo te gustaban los hombres cuando te conocí, pero luego tuve mis dudas…- dijo pensando en todo lo que le había hecho.

-También pensabas que era prostituta cando me conociste…- poco a poco se iba acercando a Regina, rozando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

La morena notó cómo se acercaba pero no hizo nada para pararla, le gustaba sentirla cerca -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta bastante personal?-

-Sí, lo que tú quieras…-

Regina la miró fijo durante unos instantes antes de atreverse a decir algo -¿Por qué trabajas como stripper?-

A Emma le sorprendió un poco la pregunta de la morena, pero le alegraba saber que le interesaba saber de su vida -Bueno, es lo que he sido toda mi vida. No tenía muchas posibilidades de elegir a qué dedicarme en ese entonces, así que tomé este camino. A veces me arrepiento, pero bueno, ya es tarde para eso…-

Sin darse cuenta Regina llevó su mano al brazo de la rubia y le acarició con la punta de sus dedos -¿Y si no te gusta por qué no buscas otra cosa? Seguro vales para muchos trabajos-

Emma sonrió al escucharla –No… lo he intentado hace unos años y no conseguí nada. O bueno, cada vez que conseguía algo luego se enteraban que había sido stripper entonces o me echaban o querían propasarse conmigo-

-Vaya… supongo que debe ser duro. ¿Por qué no aceptas mi dinero? Quizás te sirva para salir una temporada del club-

-Si salgo del club buscarán a otra y perderé mi lugar. En serio, no lo necesito, puedes invertirlo en otra cosa, debe haber muchos que lo necesiten más que yo-

-Está bien…- Regina se quedó mirándola en silencio, seguía acariciando su brazo suavemente.

Emma la miró a los ojos, le parecía super extraño estar de esa manera con ella -¿Quieres que… hagamos algo?-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-Lo que tú quieras, sé que tu tiempo es bastante valioso y quizás prefieras hacer algo en vez de estar aquí tiradas en la cama- estaba muy a gusto, pero también le daba miedo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-No me molesta estar así hoy- se giró poniéndose boca arriba, mirando el techo.

Emma no sabía qué preguntarle, no parecía una mujer muy abierta –¿Cómo van las cosas con tu marido? ¿Han mejorado?-

Regina negó con su cabeza –No, creo que no le intereso nada. Soy su mujer florero- sabía que no debía comentar eso, pero nunca lo había hecho y de alguna manera necesitaba contarlo.

-No lo entiendo la verdad, no sé cómo puede tratarte así. ¿Tú lo amas?- la rubia se encontró a sí misma aguantando la respiración al esperar la respuesta.

La morena se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo –No- giró levemente su cabeza para mirarla –La gente como yo sólo busca casarse con alguien que pueda mantenerle y darle un buen status social-

-¿Y eso te llena? ¿Te hace realmente feliz? Te lo pregunto porque nunca he tenido nada de eso pero tampoco me atrae tenerlo-

-Me han educado para complacer a la gente, para dejar en un segundo plano mi felicidad y para poner la mejor de mis sonrisas en público aunque por dentro me sienta muerta. ¿Es la vida perfecta? No, pero es mi vida- dijo hablando muy seria.

Emma llevó su mano al vientre de Regina y le acarició -¿Nunca te has planteado dejar todo eso e intentar ser feliz de una forma u otra?-

-Supongo que soy demasiado mayor para pensar en fantasías- la morena estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que estaba abriéndose con la otra mujer.

La rubia se acomodó sobre Regina y le sonrió mirándola a ojos –Nunca es tarde para eso. Te lo digo yo, que luego de que muchas personas hayan jugado conmigo creo que quizás algún día podré encontrar a una que no lo haga…-

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Creo que no hay nadie así para mí- le devolvió una sonrisa poco esperanzadora mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Sabes cuál sería la cuestión? Qué pasaría contigo si esa persona apareciera. Si dejarías tu vida de lujos o no…- por un momento Emma se imaginó a ella misma como la candidata para eso.

La morena se quedó pensativa con las palabras de la otra mujer. Se preguntaba si era capaz de sacrificar su forma de vida por alguien –No creo que aparezca, y si lo hiciera ¿Por qué dejaría mi vida de lujos? Quizás sea alguien de mi misma clase- se quedó por un momento callada al ver la cara de la stripper- ¿Y tú? ¿Dejarías tu profesión por amor?-

Emma esperaba otra respuesta. Entendía que Regina estaba acostumbrada a vivir de esa manera, pero escuchar sus palabras la entristecía mucho, haciéndola sentir como una tonta por llevar más allá sus pensamientos –Supongo que la vida de lujos lo valdrá y tendrías suerte de encontrar a alguien de ese ámbito- se quedó callada por un momento –Pero yo si dejaría mi profesión por amor. ¿Crees que tengo mucho que perder? Mi problema es a lo que me dedicaría si lo dejara. De algo tendría que vivir…- intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante la otra mujer, para que no sospechara lo mal que se estaba sintiendo.

-Si fuera nuestro caso tendríamos que fugarnos. Yo huyendo de mi vida sin sentido y tú de tu "agradable" profesión- se rio un poco al imaginarlo, pero lo decía en broma.

-Bueno, no sería tan malo después de todo- intentó reír un poco como si la situación le causara gracia como a Regina –Quizás si me fuera a otro país olvidarían que soy stripper ¿no?-

-Yo creo que si a la persona con la que estás le da igual, no debería de importarte el resto, ¿No crees?- lamentablemente, a la morena le importaba mucho la profesión de Emma. Tanto que le costaba imaginar una vida con ella. Nadie las aceptaría.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza, aunque no muy convencida. Parecía una ironía lo que le decía la otra mujer –A mí no me importa decir que soy stripper. Me dedico a esto desde hace varios años, ya lo tengo más que asumido. Si fuera prostituta sería otro tema. Aunque si tuviera que dejarlo me gustaría poder hacer algo, no ser una mantenida-

La morena se sentía muy a gusto, pero notaba que el tono de Emma era distinto, como si estuviera ofendida –Tengo que irme- miró la hora, ya era algo tarde.

La stripper se hizo a un lado para que Regina pudiera levantarse –Ya no sé si desearte suerte con tu marido después de lo que me has contado. Aunque quizás, a pesar de que no lo ames disfrutes el sexo con él- la destrozaba imaginarla con ese tipo en la cama.

Regina se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa –Sí, claro. Gracias…- cuando ya estaba cambiada se acercó a Emma tomándola del cuello para darle un largo beso. No sabía porque lo había hecho, simplemente le había salido sin más.

La rubia correspondió sin dudarlo, y apenas se separaron bajó la mirada sintiendo un poco de vergüenza porque no sabía que significaba ese beso. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

Sin hablar más, Regina se fue de la casa. Emma se sentía mal, le gustaba mucho la morena, pero le daba miedo tener sentimientos cada vez más fuertes hacia ella. Intentó dormir un rato, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama.

La morena por su parte, tuvo un viaje hacia casa poco usual. Nunca se había sentido así después de una visita con Emma. No tuvieron sexo, pero todo fue más intenso. Pero la culpa la invadía. ¿Qué pensaba al besarla de esa manera? Esos comportamientos no eran propios de una persona como ella. Pero le daba bronca que Emma la hiciera sentir allá. Y lo peor, era que el sábado aún no había terminado y ya estaba deseando el siguiente.

* * *

Un par de días después, en la casa de la rubia sonaba el teléfono insistentemente mientras dormía. Se levantó desganada a atenderlo, pensando quién la molestaría a esas horas. Pero lo que menos se imaginaría, era que serían los médicos encargados de su madre en la Residencia donde se encontraba. Le pedían que fuera con urgencia, algo había grave pasado con ella


	8. Una triste noticia

**Aquí llega un capítulo un poquito más largo y como siempre esperamos que os guste. Como habéis visto las cosas están cambiando y evolucionando, pero de nuevo, todavía estamos en el principio de la historia. Seguid leyendo porque falta mucho por delante. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, esperamos más con ansias :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Una triste noticia**

Emma estaba segura de que había infringido por lo menos cinco normas de circulación cuando llegó a la residencia de su madre. En ese momento poco le importaba superar el nivel de velocidad máximo, no le habían dado muchos detalles, pero había pasado algo urgente y su madre era lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

Al llegar corrió hacia recepción y preguntó por el médico de Mary Margaret, apenas dos minutos después apareció, su semblante era serio, la rubia podía notar que pasaba algo muy grave. Efectivamente, el tratamiento no había funcionado y debía despedirse de ella porque los médicos no le daban más de un día de vida. Emma se derrumbó al escuchar esas palabras, tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo, su madre era el único familiar que tenía, cuando ella muriera estaría completamente sola en el mundo.

El doctor era muy amable e intentó consolarla dándole palabras de ánimo, además la rubia sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte para no mostrase así delante de Mary Margaret. Cuando consiguió recomponerse un poco, fue hacia la habitación, su madre le sonrió al verla. Se acercó a ella tomando su mano con cariño.

-Hola Emma ¿Cómo está mi niña? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Lo trajiste?- Mary Margaret solía hacer eso a menudo, hablar de épocas pasadas. En esta ocasión pensaba que la rubia volvía a tener 20 años. Hablar de ese tema hacía que se sintiera mal, pero sabía que su madre no lo hacía con maldad.

-Estoy bien mamá, pero el bebé se quedó en casa con Neal, aún es muy pequeño para traerlo de visita- le mintió, sabía que así quedaría contentada. No tenía sentido contarle la verdad y apenarla, ya que, su madre deseaba que ella tuviera ese bebé.

-Oh… es una pena, quería verle la carita, seguro es igualito a ti y podría cantarle una de las canciones que te cantaba cuando eras pequeña- la mujer de pelo corto empezó a mecer sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna. Por su cabeza pasaban recuerdos de cuando Emma era una niña.

Emma sonrió tristemente, pero enseguida consiguió cambiar de tema. Se quedaron charlando un rato largo, recordaron cosas de su niñez y eso hizo sonreír a Emma. Por un momento olvidó lo que el médico le había comunicado, como si las cosas estuvieran bien, sin peligros. Pero cuando su madre se quedó dormida fue por un café y a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para despejarse. Aún no podía asimilar la noticia.

Estaba volviendo a la habitación cuando el médico se acercó a ella, su cara lo decía todo, no hacía falta que hablara. Mary Margaret había muerto. En paz y sin dolores, según decía el doctor.

Durante los siguientes días Emma había estado en shock, se sentía muy culpable, si no hubiera accedido a ese nuevo tratamiento todavía le quedaría un año de vida y pensaba por su estupidez ahora su madre estaba muerta. Más culpa le daba la forma en qué había conseguido ese dinero. No se arrepentía de haber conocido a Regina, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en querer tener de vuelta a su madre a su lado. Pero eso no era posible. Parecía una pesadilla de la que tenía urgencia por despertar.

Hizo todos los arreglos necesarios para su entierro, aunque no hizo falta hacer un funeral, ya habían quedado años atrás en que no harían uno. Al fin y al cabo sólo se tenían la una a la otra. Emma hubiera deseado tener un hermano, o quizás un hijo, que la abrazara fuerte en ese momento horrible que estaba pasando.

En el trabajo pudo conseguir una semana libre, no más, llegaron a amenazarla con buscar a otra si se demoraba. Poco les importaba a los dueños del cabaret los problemas personales de la rubia.

Se acercaba el sábado y seguía igual de mal y deprimida. No podía parar de llorar y sabía que Regina llamaría pronto.

* * *

La morena había estado planeando que ese sábado iba a ir antes a su "clase" con la stripper. Pensaba inventar algo para que no se diera cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba por verla. Así que para avisar el cambio de hora decidió llamar el viernes en la noche.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Emma al otro lado del teléfono, estaba intentando hablar lo más normal posible para que no notara en ningún momento en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Hola! Mira que mañana al final puedo ir un poco antes ¿Te parece si voy a las 5?- el tono de alegría de la morena era notable, trataba de disimularlo pero no le salía.

Darse cuenta de que iba a destrozar la ilusión de la otra mujer le hizo sentirse aún peor, pero no estaba en condiciones de nada –Lo siento Regina… ¿Podemos dejarlo para el otro sábado mejor? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer…-

La morena se quedó callada porque no esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Se quedó pensando en que fue una idiota por abrirse días atrás y que quizás esa era la razón por la que ahora la stripper le daba largas –No hace falta que me pongas excusas, si ya no quieres o no puedes verme, me lo dices y ya-

-No es eso…- lo que menos necesitaba era que se enojara con ella –En serio tengo cosas que hacer. Si me desocupo quizás podamos vernos antes del sábado que viene-

Regina notó en ese momento que algo raro había en la voz de la otra mujer -¿Pasa algo Emma?-

-No, nada… no te preocupes. Ahora tengo que dejarte si me disculpas- quería terminar ya la conversación para no echarse a llorar.

-Como quieras- suspiró –No molesto más- la morena colgó sin más.

Emma resopló, seguro iba a pensar que no quería verla y no era verdad. Aunque en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada. La angustia le causaba un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Imágenes de su madre veían a su cabeza todo el tiempo, cuando iba a buscarla a la escuela, cuando la defendía de los malos tratos de su padre, e incluso aquel día en que se enteró de su enfermedad. Se pasó el resto de la noche llorando hasta que muy tarde, casi de día, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Por su parte, Regina estuvo toda la mañana del sábado pensativa, sintiéndose mal, ahora que por fin estaba empezando a encontrarse a gusto con la otra mujer, ella parecía que había perdido el interés. Sabía que le había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer, y no estaba segura de si era cierto o no, así que sin pensarlo mucho más decidió que iba a ir a su casa y si no quería verla más que tuviera la oportunidad de decírselo en la cara. Tocó el timbre y nada más hacerlo ya se sintió estúpida.

Emma acababa de ducharse y se estaba mirando en el espejo, su cara era horrible, tenía los ojos hinchados por todo lo que había estado llorando. Escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir pensando que debía ser algún vecino pesado. Para su sorpresa detrás de la puerta se encontraba la morena.

-Regina… ¿Qué haces aquí?- la miró muy sorprendida, estaba segura de que le había dicho que no fuera.

La mujer de cabello oscuro estaba dispuesta a soltar unas cuantas cosas bien claras cuando viera a la stripper, pero ahora que estaba mirando su rostro pudo ver que algo no iba bien -Emma ¿Qué te pasa?- todo el enfado que traía se había desvanecido.

La rubia tapó su rostro con las manos dándose cuenta de que no podía disimular cómo se encontraba –Nada… sólo estoy teniendo malos días-

Regina entró cerrando la puertas tras de sí y se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros -¿No vas a decirme qué ha pasado?- le preocupaba mucho verla así.

Bajó la mirada y aunque intentó evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras seguía tapando su rostro –No tiene sentido que lo sepas-

La morena suspiró, le dolía verla así, siempre había sido una mujer alegre. Nunca sabía qué hacer en esos casos así que se acercó más a ella abrazándola fuerte –No tienes que contarme si no quieres…-

Emma necesitaba más que nunca ese abrazo y la apretó fuerte contra ella –Mi madre… murió hace unos días y… fue mi culpa-

Regina se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le había pasado y se sintió aun peor por ella –Lo siento mucho…- caminó hacia el sofá con ella haciendo que se sentaran, no dejó de abrazarla en ningún momento –Pero no me creo que haya sido tu culpa-

-Sí lo fue… le habían dado un año más de vida y yo pagué un tratamiento que terminó con ella en unas pocas semanas-

La morena se separó un poco mirando a la otra mujer y secó las lágrimas de su rostro con los dedos, muy suavemente –Pero pagaste ese tratamiento para que ese año se convirtiera en muchos más, tú no tuviste la culpa de que no funcionara Emma-

-Da lo mismo… ella ya no está. Yo no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida ahora- bajó la mirada.

Regina puso su mano en la barbilla de la rubia haciendo que la mirase –Ey, no te pongas así, es normal que ahora lo veas todo mal tras la muerte de un ser querido, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida- su voz tenía un tono dulce.

-Sí claro, es fácil cuando tienes a alguien más. No cuando eres hija única, sin padre y sin otros parientes. Ni hablar de una pareja- realmente estaba muy negativa y las palabras de la otra mujer no lograban consolarla.

Esas palabras ponían mal a la morena, pensaba en lo triste que era esa situación. Tomó las manos de Emma entre las suyas -¿No tienes algún amigo o amiga?-

-Sólo tengo dos amigos… la que viste en el local y uno que vive en la otra punta del país- la miró fijamente a los ojos –No te preocupes, por eso no quería que vinieras, no tienes por qué estar aguantando todo esto…-

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- esas palabras se habían escapado de su boca casi sin querer. Apretó la mano de la mujer a modo de apoyo –No deberías pasar por todo esto sola-

Emma sonrió levemente –Gracias… seguro tienes cosas que hacer, y yo tengo que reponerme para la semana que viene, sino voy al trabajo me despedirán-

-Vas a reponerte y no vas a perder tu trabajo, ya verás, y si necesitas ayuda puedo usar mi influencia y hablar con tu jefe para que te dé más días- Regina sabiendo que si nombraba a su marido podía conseguir muchas cosas.

La rubia negó con su cabeza –Puedo tener problemas si haces eso, no es tan simple. No te preocupes, estaré bien para incorporarme a tiempo-

Regina la miró durante unos segundos -¿Has comido algo? Me parece que no… ¿Por qué no vas a la cama, te tumbas y preparo algo? Seguro encuentro algo comestible en tu cocina- sonrió un poco.

-¿Sabes cocinar? No pensé que una mujer como tú sabría...- hizo una pausa –Nadie hace esas cosas por mí-

-Toda buena ama de casa sabe cocinar, aunque luego tengamos empleadas que lo hagan por nosotras- cuando escuchó que nadie hacía las cosas por ella sintió mucha pena por la rubia, pensó que debía haber tenido una vida muy dura –Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…-

Emma se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla –Gracias… te estaré esperando en la cama entonces- sonrió apenas y se fue a su cuarto.

La morena sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo con el beso y se levantó del sofá. Caminó hacia la cocina y empezó a buscar en los armarios, no tenía comida basura como ella pensaba, al contrario, se notaba que la rubia cuidaba su alimentación. Cogió algo de verduras y se puso a preparar una sopa. Regina no podía evitar pensar que era irónico que estuviera preparando comida para una stripper con la que se acostaba porque supuestamente sólo quería complacer a su marido. Sabía que algo raro le pasaba con Emma, y aunque debería huir de ello no era capaz de dejarla sola en esa situación.

La rubia estaba recostada en la cama, se sentía rara al pensar que Regina estaba en la cocina haciéndole algo de comer. Era la persona que menos hubiera esperado que estuviera portándose tan bien con ella. Lo que no sabía era si realmente le importaba a la morena o sólo lo hacía porque sentía pena por la muerte de su madre. Unos minutos después apareció con una bandeja y se acercó a ella dejándola sobre sus piernas.

-Aquí tienes- se sentó a su lado en la cama sonriendo muy dulce.

-¡Vaya! Una sopa, gracias. ¿Te diste cuenta por el desastre que soy que no he comido?- Apoyó su mano en la pierna de la otra mujer.

Regina asintió -¿Y porque cuando pasa algo así no te preocupas por lo que necesita tu cuerpo, seguro has dormido poco y nada? –acarició suavemente la espalda de la rubia.

-Me tomé un calmante y algo pude dormir… la cuestión es de noche, es cuando más me cuesta, más que nada porque estoy acostumbrada a no dormir por el trabajo- probó la sopa, estaba muy rica.

-Lo superarás, por experiencia lo sé, aunque ahora pienses que no-

-Es fácil decirlo cuando lo tienes todo… a tus padres, un esposo, un hijo, dinero y todos los lujos que quieras. No es por ofenderte, pero no es tan simple para mí. He superado muchas cosas pero esto sobrepasa todo…- su vida había sido dura, pero ahora todo era distinto porque se sentía más sola que nunca.

La morena la miró fijamente –Puede que tuviera dinero cuando perdí a alguien pero en ese momento, aunque físicamente tenía a mis padres, me sentía sola, sin apoyo, encerrada en una jaula, puede que fuera de oro, pero era una jaula al fin y al cabo y aún así salí adelante- se acordó de esos momentos desagradables muchos años atrás.

Ahora Emma estaba intrigada -¿A quién perdiste Regina?

-A… a una amiga- no era capaz de decir que era su novia, el amor de su vida. Agachó un poco la cabeza-

-¿Te separaron de una amiga? ¿Y nunca pensante en volver a buscarla?- le estaba pareciendo algo raro.

La morena negó con su cabeza –Era un error, por mucho que me empeñara en ello tampoco iban a permitírmelo, mis padres tenían otros planes para mí. No era el tipo de vida que me correspondía-

Emma la miró dudosa -No era una simple amistad, ¿Cierto?-

Se quedaron con la mirada fija la una en la otra -¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Bueno, yo creo que más bien era tu novia ¿No has sabido nada de su vida? Con tantos contactos ¿No has pensado en al menos averiguar dónde está?- Emma no podía negar que se imaginaba algo parecido. Regina tenía demasiada experiencia sexual con mujeres y lo notó cuando se acostaron.

La morena no se molestó en negar su noviazgo, era demasiado obvio –Se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero nunca lo he hecho, acabamos mal por culpa de ellos. Seguro me culpa de lo que pasó y además ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ahora soy una persona reconocida, casada y respetable-

-Bueno, si ya no sientes nada por ella supongo que tiene sentido que no la busques- había terminado su sopa, la dejó en la mesita de al lado y se acomodó mejor en la cama poniéndose de costado.

Regina hizo lo mismo y se quedaron cara a cara -¿Quieres tomar algo más?-

-No, estoy bien así… ya demasiado con la sopa- miró la hora, eran las 7 de la tarde -¿Tienes que irte? ¿El niño con quién se queda cuando tú no estás?-

-Con la niñera, aún es pronto, normalmente llego aquí a esa hora- hizo una pausa mirándola -¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Digo para que tengas la mente ocupada…-

-Bueno, podrías contarme más de esa novia que tuviste… me interesan ese tipo de historias- tomó la mano de la morena acariciándola suavemente.

Regina agachó la mirada, estaba algo avergonzada con ese tema, sonrió levemente –¿Te vas a aprovechar de la situación para sacarme información?-

-Claro, y luego voy a escribir tu biografía no autorizada. ¿Qué dices?- la rubia no podía creerse que estuviera haciendo bromas con lo mal que había estado estos días. Definitivamente Regina tenía un efecto extraño sobre ella. Bueno, pero extraño.

-No sé ¿Qué quieres saber? La conocí en la facultad, estudié periodismo y a los 20 años empezamos a salir…-

-Bien… ¿Y fue la única mujer con la que estuviste en toda tu vida? Porque, disculpa que te lo diga pero, tenías muy claro lo que hacías cuando nos acostamos…- Emma levantó sus cejas.

Regina se rio poniéndose roja –Sí, fue la única, supongo que son cosas que no se olvidan-

-No claro… esas cosas jamás se olvidan- acarició la mano que tenía agarrada mientras seguía estudiando su rostro -¿Y los hombres realmente te gustan? ¿O sólo has estado con ellos porque te lo exigieron tus padres?-

-Yo creo que… no me atraen los hombres, siempre fijo la vista en las mujeres, pero la enseñanza que he tenido me ha hecho creer en ciertos momentos que sí, que me gustan los hombres- nunca había hablado esto con nadie, pero con ella sentía la confianza para hacerlo.

-Cuando no te gustan no hay caso… no quiero justificar a tu marido, pero ¿No crees que también puede ser un poquito tu culpa que busque a otras mujeres?- Emma intentaba ir con cuidado en ese tema para no herir los sentimientos de la morena.

Regina lo pensó durante unos segundos –Quizás sí, deberías vernos en la cama, nada que ver con lo que me has visto hacer aquí… me pongo sobre él, me muevo un poco, se corre y listo. Supongo que es normal que busque… otras cosas fuera-

-Qué triste- la miraba fijamente –Y ¿nunca has pensado en tener hijos propios?-

-Sí, por una época estaba ilusionada con eso, al principio de casarme, pero Max no quiere tener más, ni hace caso al que ya tiene. Además Henry es como si fuera mío así que me he hecho a la idea de no tener más-

-Imagino que tampoco debes querer separarte de él por el niño ¿No? ¿O lo han nombrado legalmente como tuyo también?- A Emma le encantaba estar conociendo tanto sobre ella.

-No, legalmente no es mi hijo- hablaba un poco seria, ese tema no le gustaba porque ya lo había hablado con Max y había estado muy esquivo –Y sí, es uno de los miles de motivos… ya he hablado mucho de mí ¿No?-

-Sí… tal vez. Aunque me gusta escucharte- la rubia se acercó un poco a ella poniendo la mano sobre su cintura.

Regina sonrió –Antes has dicho que no estás acostumbrada a que hagan las cosas por ti… yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten bien y me digan cosas bonitas- llevó su mano al cabello de la rubia y le acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Podemos hacer un intercambio, ¿No?- se rio un poco bromeando –Te digo cosas buenas porque no eres la misma persona que conocí aquella noche que salía de trabajar…-

-Sí soy la misma, quizás tú me veas diferente…- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos -¿Quieres dormir? Puedo hacerte una infusión seguro te sienta bien-

Emma negó con su cabeza –Quiero dormir sí, pero no necesito nada- sonrió –Gracias por estar aquí, en serio-

-No creas que lo hago por gusto, luego te cobraré- sonrió, claramente bromeando.

-¿Con qué vas a cobrármelo?-

-Tendré que pensarlo- se acercó a ella rodeándola con el brazo –Descansa, yo me quedo contigo-

-Está bien…- la rubia cerró sus ojos sintiéndose muy a gusto con Regina y un rato después se quedó dormida. No podía creer que la persona que la estaba consolando era justamente ella.

La morena se quedó acariciando su espalda suavemente, hasta que notó que se había quedado dormida, la contempló, parecía muy tranquila. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron...

Unas horas después el teléfono de Regina sonaba insistentemente, era Max, furioso se preguntaba dónde estaba su esposa a esas horas de la noche.


	9. Dejándose llevar

**Capítulo bastante largo con un poco de todo. Algo nos dice que os va a gustar mucho y que vais a querer continuación pronto, así que estamos deseando ver lo que pensáis en los comentarios :) Muchas gracias por leernos y por tanto apoyo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Dejándose llevar.**

Regina estaba muy a gusto con la rubia pegada a su cuerpo, dormía profundamente como pocas noches, hasta que de repente escuchó sonar el timbre de su teléfono. Se levantó sobresaltada de la cama. Efectivamente, su móvil estaba sonando.

-Dios no… ¿Qué hora es?- se levantó casi corriendo a contestar sin mirar siquiera quién era -¿Sí?- por su cabeza pasó cualquier cosa, desde una simple equivocación hasta una mala noticia de que algo había pasado con su hijo.

-¡Regina!- era la voz de Max y sonaba furioso -¿Se puede saber dónde coño estás?- estaba borracho, la morena podía notarlo. Seguramente había vuelto a la casa un momento antes de llamarla -¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!-

No podía creer que fuera tan tarde, con razón estaba molesto –Lo siento, se me hizo tarde con una amiga, se me olvidó avisar, ahora voy para casa- conocía mucho a su marido, así que colgó antes de que empezara a gritarle de nuevo, ya tendría bronca cuando llegara a casa. Siempre que tenían una pelea pensaba en el pequeño, muchas veces los había escuchado y sabía que le hacía mucho daño, así que el plan era intentar calmarlo apenas volviera.

Emma, con tanto revuelo, se había despertado y estaba incorporada en la cama, mirando a la otra mujer sin comprender nada -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Es mi marido, está borracho y enfadado con razón, porque no sabía dónde estaba su esposa a las 4 de la mañana- resopló mientras se ponía los zapatos bastante apurada.

-Seguro mañana se le olvida que no estabas… dile que estabas con una amiga que se sentía mal, tiene que entenderlo- la rubia tenía miedo de que por su culpa la otra mujer saliera perjudicada.

-Se nota que no lo conoces bien- hizo una pausa, tampoco quería alarmarla, ya suficiente tenía la rubia con sus propios problemas –Pero no te preocupes, es mi marido, sé tratar con él- una vez lista, Regina tomó sus cosas y se acercó al lado de la cama donde estaba Emma, se sentó mirándola -¿Estarás bien?-

-Sí, ve sin problemas, te has quedado demasiado. Luego hablamos y me cuentas cómo fue todo…- le sonrió un poco.

La morena asintió –Está bien, queda algo de sopa para mañana, no te olvides de alimentarte- sonrió también y se acercó a ella besando su frente. Después de despedirse, se levantó y fue rápido hacia la calle.

Emma se quedó sola, volvió a acomodarse en la cama, se sentía algo mejor, la visita de Regina le había hecho bien y había conseguido despejar su mente por un rato. La morena no tenía idea de lo que significaba para Emma un abrazo, una caricia, y hasta un beso en esos momentos.

* * *

El silencio de la noche se rompió con los tacones de Regina resonando en la entrada de su casa, sabía que Max la esperaría en la sala. Tomó aire y se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡Vaya! Por fin hace su aparición- dejó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió -¿Dónde estabas?- hablaba con tono furioso.

-Ya te lo he dicho, con una amiga, su madre murió y… necesitaba apoyo- todo era verdad, salvo que omitía quién era _esa_ amiga.

-¿Y ese es motivo para volver a las tantas a tu casa? Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta tu comportamiento últimamente- se acercó a ella. A Max no le interesaban los asuntos de Regina en absoluto, podía morir alguien cercano a ella que a él le daría igual. Verla mal no lo afectaba para nada. Pero le disgustaba que anduviera saliendo por ahí. Mucho más pensar que le podía estar dando a otro hombre lo que no le daba a él. El simple hecho de que ella fuera mujer no le daba derecho a hacer lo que quisiera.

-Tú vuelves tarde muchas noches y no te reclamo nada, además no estaba haciendo nada malo- a pesar de que su marido en ese estado daba miedo, ella no se dejaba achicar por él. Solía plantarle cara cuando la situación la superaba. Si había algo por lo que la morena se caracterizaba, era por su fuerte carácter.

-¡Pero yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!- dijo gritando –¿Tengo que recordarte quién soy y todo lo que tienes gracias a mí? Tú no eras nada antes de conocerme- fue a llenar su vaso de nuevo y se lo bebió de un solo trago –¿Me oíste cierto? No eres nada- parecía que era su deporte preferido menospreciar a su mujer.

Regina sabía que en ese estado no podría hablar con él ni hacerlo entrar en razón. Además cuantas más cosas le dijera más furioso iba a ponerse. Aunque intentara no hacerle caso a sus palabras, en el fondo le dolían. Cuando pensaba en lo miserable que era su vida no podía dejar de arrepentirse de no haber escapado con Danielle mientras tuvo tiempo. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso, no era una adolescente y tenía un hijo que era lo que más le importaba en el mundo aunque no fuera propio.

Tomó aire tratando de calmarse para no continuar la pelea. Dio por finalizada la conversación luego de seguir escuchando cómo Max murmuraba insultos hacia ella -Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada, hasta mañana- se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras sin querer decir más.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete! Me quedo con el alcohol que es mejor compañía- el hombre continuaría bebiendo por un rato bastante largo.

Eso último lo escuchó de lejos cuando ya casi llegaba a la habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta, suspiró y se puso el pijama para meterse en la cama. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó su teléfono vibrar.

Era un mensaje de Emma, seguramente estaba preocupada. ¿_Está todo bien?_

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, tener a alguien a quien le importaba su bienestar era nuevo para ella. _Sí, no te preocupes ¿Quieres que nos veamos durante la semana?_

Nunca habían quedado otro día que no fuera el sábado, pero la morena pensó que seguramente sería bueno para la stripper tener compañía. Además a ella también le hacía bien verla. Ella era una de las pocas cosas que tenía su vida de emocionante.

_Claro, cuando puedas avísame. Pasa bien la noche Regina… _

Luego de leer la respuesta de la rubia se quedó profundamente dormida.

En la mañana, mientras desayunaban, Max actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso no la sorprendió, no era la primera vez que gritaba como un loco estando borracho. No era que el hombre se arrepintiera o avergonzara de todas las barbaridades que le había dicho, pero si la pelea continuaba se iría alterado al trabajo y no le gustaba mostrar esa faceta de él mismo, más bien, todo el mundo lo conocía por lo agradable que parecía.

Era domingo, así que Regina aprovechó para ir al parque con Henry, ya que entre semana no podía disfrutar de tanto tiempo libre con él. Mientras el pequeño jugaba, la morena pensaba en Emma, y en las ganas que tenía de verla de nuevo.

Más tarde volvieron a casa, Henry tenía tareas de la escuela y aprovechando que Max estaría ocupado en su despacho, Regina decidió ir a su único sitio propio de la casa. Era una pequeña habitación que ella llamaba "su estudio". Tenía libros, sus cuadros preferidos, algunas pertenencias y el ordenador donde solía trabajar cuando intentó dedicarse al periodismo. Allí nadie la molestaría, así que decidió llamar a Emma para saber cómo se encontraba.

-Hola Regina- la rubia sonaba más animada al contestar, al ver que era ella la que llamaba se puso contenta. No sabía si era sólo su impresión o la morena realmente se estaba interesando cada día más en ella.

-Hola- sonrió al escuchar su voz, lo estaba deseando -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, muy divertida mirando algo en la tv ¿Y tú?- dijo irónicamente mientras pasaba de un canal a otro, nada la entretenía. No tenías ganas de salir pero estar encerrada la aburría mucho.

Regina se rio –Muy divertida mirando por la ventana-

-¿Ha ido bien con tu marido? ¿El niño se enteró de algo?-

-Hoy ni lo mencionó y a Henry le conté que tengo una amiga que perdió a su mamá. Me dijo que te mandara un abrazo de su parte- sonrió, siempre que se trataba de su hijo no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa.

A la otra mujer le alegró mucho escuchar eso –Debe ser un niño muy bueno, dale un saludo de tu amiga entonces-

-Lo es, nada que ver con su padre- hizo una pausa -¿Te estás cuidando?-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, dentro de lo que puedo estarlo. Y sí, he comido si eso querías saber- se rio levemente.

-Está bien- Regina carraspeó –Bueno, voy a dejarte, tengo que organizar algunas cosas para la semana-

-Claro… si quieres venir a casa sólo tienes que llamarme. Aquí estaré-

-Quizás me pase, sólo para asegurarme de dejarte un buen suministro de sopa-

Emma sonrió –Vale, puedo cocinar yo, no te preocupes, creo que lo hago bastante bien-

-¿Ah, sí? Eso tengo que comprobarlo por mí misma- la morena rio, pero justo escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sobresaltó.

-Mamá, no entiendo este problema de matemáticas- era Henry mostrando en sus manos un cuaderno, cuando no estaba su niñera siempre le pedía ayuda a su madre.

Regina suspiró aliviada y separó un poco el teléfono de su oreja para contestarle –Espérame cariño, ya mismo voy-

-Vale, no tardes- el niño salió del estudio volviendo a su cuarto para esperarla.

-Tengo que dejarte- dijo volviendo a ponerse el teléfono cerca.

-Está bien- le sorprendía ver a Regina con esa actitud cariñosa con el pequeño –Ya nos veremos y te enseño qué tal cocino. Cuídate mucho- se despidieron y cortó la llamada, una sonrisa tonta estaba dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Emma recibió una llamada de la morena que le informaba de que iba a ir a comer a su casa. Se sentía mejor conforme pasaba el tiempo, aunque la tristeza no se iría nunca del todo, sabía que no podía quedarse atascada en una depresión. Siempre se había considerado una persona muy fuerte y sabía que podría salir adelante, aun cuando unos días atrás pensaba que no.

Había empezado a cocinar temprano, quería que todo estuviera perfecto para contentar a la otra mujer, iba a hacer su mejor receta espaguetis con su famosa salsa rosa. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y fue a la puerta para abrir, allí estaba Regina, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre.

-Hola, pasa- le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado.

-Hola- la morena sonrió, se notaba que Emma tenía mejor cara y eso la alegraba. Dejó su bolso y chaqueta en una silla -¿Cómo va la preparación del foi gras a la pistache?-

La rubia soltó una carcajada –Creo que lo que he preparado te va a gustar más que eso… ven- la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la cocina.

A Regina le tomó por sorpresa ese gesto pero lo aceptó de buena gana dejándose llevar –A ver…- Emma levantó la tapa de la olla mostrándole la comida –Tiene buena pinta, espero que el sabor sea rico como parece-

-Bueno, si no te gusta puedes decírmelo- ambas empezaron a preparar la mesa.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver al club? ¿Te están metiendo prisa?-

-El jueves tengo que regresar. Si no vuelvo tendré que buscar otro, y con decirte que este local es uno de los mejores en los que he trabajado…-

-¿En serio?- A Regina el Rabbit Hole le parecía de lo peor, no quería imaginar cómo habían sido los otros -¿Y estás en condiciones de volver?-

-Pensé que estaría peor a estar alturas, así que supongo que sí. No es que quiera regresar, pero tengo que hacerlo- la comida estaba lista, la sirvió en dos platos y se sentó al lado de la morena.

Regina probó un poco, estaba muy bueno, más de lo que pensaba -¡Qué rico! –la miró sonriendo- Sí que eres buena cocinera.

-Gracias…- dijo dibujando una sonrisa también –No suelo cocinarle a casi nadie, puedes sentirte importante- dio un trago de su bebida -¿Qué harás durante lo que queda de semana?-

-Tengo un evento con varias mujeres de políticos, soy la encargada del discurso y luego tengo que organizar las flores que vamos a poner en el baile de veteranos de guerra- hablaba mientras miraba su plato y cuando levantó la mirada y la vio se dio cuenta de lo distintas que eran sus vidas –Debes pensar que soy la persona más snob del mundo-

La rubia sonrió un poco –No, no lo veo de esa forma. No me malinterpretes, me encanta que me cuentes cosas de tu vida. Es sólo que no le veo la parte entretenida a lo que haces. Creo que moriría del aburrimiento-

-Bueno, es mi vida, estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos. Casi lo hago por inercia. Aunque tampoco creo que bailarle a cuatro tíos borrachos sea muy divertido- cada vez la desesperaba más pensar en el trabajo de Emma. Cada noche hombres y mujeres podían verla prácticamente desnuda, y eso la mataba de celos.

-No, claro que no lo es. Pero también estoy acostumbrada. Y también le bailo a mujeres borrachas, como tú y tus amigas- se rio al recordar aquella noche.

Por su parte a la morena no le causaba ninguna gracia acordarse de lo que había pasado esa noche. Todas sus "amigas" habían conocido a su amante y hasta se habían sentido atraídas por ella, claramente no era algo para tomarlo en broma. De todas formas, intentó disimular para que Emma no creyera que estaba celosa –Y dime una cosa… a las parejas que has tenido ¿Les ha parecido bien tu trabajo?-

La rubia suspiró recordando episodios de todo tipo con sus parejas, pero uno había sido la excepción –A la mayoría no. Pero hace unos años conocí a un hombre que no tenía problema con eso. Por circunstancias de la vida tuvimos que separarnos- no parecía muy alegre al contar eso.

Regina la miró fijo mostrándose muy interesada por aquella historia –¿Y qué pasó con él?-

-Salimos durante poco más de un año. Yo había dejado mi trabajo porque él había conseguido uno bastante bueno. Las cosas iban tan bien que a veces me asustaba –sonrió un poco recordándolo- Pero una noche de lluvia lo estaba esperando en nuestro departamento cuando recibí una llamada con la peor noticia. Murió en un accidente, no hubo nada que hacer- la rubia prefirió omitir el motivo por el cual había dejado de trabajar en aquel momento: su embarazo.

Regina se quedó bastante sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Emma, cada vez entendía más porqué había sufrido tanto –Vaya… lo siento, seguro debió ser duro-

La rubia asintió con su cabeza –Sí, lo fue. Después de Neal no pude encontrar a nadie que me aceptara por lo que soy. O bueno, seguro también había algo de mi culpa en las relaciones porque duro muy poco. Tampoco puedo pretender que me tomen como si nada-

-Bueno, es algo importante la verdad. Pero al menos con eso sabes que no todas las personas son iguales, ¿No? Quizás él no era el correcto- estiró su mano para acariciar a Emma en la mejilla. Era entendible que le costara conseguir pareja, pero lo mejor era hacerle tener fe que alguna vez aparecería alguien.

-Ya… si tú lo dices- se levantó para juntar la mesa y lavar todo. Ya no quería hablar más de ese tema. Lo de Neal lo había superado, lo tenía claro, pero lo de su bebé no.

Regina se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la rubia arrinconándola contra la mesada –Unos espaguetis muy buenos- le susurraba en el oído mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la otra mujer.

Emma sonrió al sentirla pegada a ella, pero en ese momento tuvo un impulso mayor. Se dio vuelta poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la morena para acercarla a ella y besarla muy tierno. Su relación era tan confusa, que la stripper no sabía si debería haber hecho eso.

Llevaban tiempo sin besarse, y Regina no recordaba uno tan tierno como aquel. No dudó en corresponderle pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia.

Las manos de Emma recorrían la espalda de la otra mujer y se separó un poco para mirarla con una sonrisa -¿Tienes que irte ya?-

-Henry no sale hasta las 5 de la escuela…- llevó la mano a su nuca para volver a besarla. Notó que la rubia entreabría su boca, como dándole permiso a continuar. Caminó sin apartarse de sus labios hasta la encimera e hizo que Emma se sentara encima. Continuó besándola bajando por su barbilla hasta detenerse en su cuello.

Sintiendo esas caricias, la rubia echó su cabeza hacia atrás, por inercia sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Regina, acercando su cuerpo al de ella. Las manos de la morena se colaron bajo su camisa y acariciaron su vientre suavemente, hicieron un recorrido hacia la espalda y hábilmente desabrocharon su sujetador.

Regina dejó de atender su cuello para bajar hasta sus pechos y los besó por encima de la ropa, para luego morderlos y notar cómo los pezones de la rubia se endurecían.

Emma gimió y fijó la vista en la otra mujer, se excitaba mucho más al ver lo que le hacía. Quería notarla más, llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa, pero Regina la paró y arrancó los que quedaban. Esa actitud ansiosa enloquecía a la rubia. Librada ahora de su camisa y del sujetador, sus pechos estaban a la vista y la morena no perdió el tiempo, se acercó dando un lametazo a uno de sus pezones, paró un segundo y luego hizo lo mismo en el otro, esta vez succionándolo y haciendo círculos con su lengua.

Los gemidos de Emma retumbaban en las paredes, que Regina tomase el control le estaba gustando demasiado. Puso la mano en la cabeza de la morena pegándola más a sus pechos –Me encanta cómo me lo haces Regina…- hablaba muy agitada, apenas podía pronunciar una frase con claridad.

Escuchar esas palabras hacía que la humedad de la morena aumentara. Quería alargar el momento antes de llegar a la entrepierna de la stripper, por eso siguió un rato más atendiendo sus pechos, le encantaba sentir sus duros pezones en la boca. Cuando pensó que ya la había torturado bastante llevó sus manos al pantalón de Emma para desabrocharlo. Entre las dos consiguieron deslizarlo hasta el suelo rápidamente. Regina bajó hasta quedarse entre sus piernas y la miró fijamente desde abajo, sonriendo, se acercó a morderla por encima de la ropa interior.

Emma abrió aún más sus piernas, sentir cómo tocaba su humedad la hizo gemir más fuerte todavía -Te gusta hacerme sufrir, ¿Cierto?-

La morena soltó una risita –Me gusta mucho- tomó la pequeña tanga entre tus dientes y lo fue bajando por sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ver las expresiones de la rubia la estaban volviendo loca.

La stripper no podía estar más mojada, si el marido de Regina viera lo que era capaz de hacer con una mujer seguramente querría morirse. Echó sus caderas hacia adelante, no podía más –Vamos a ver qué tal lo haces… si has aprendido…- Hablaba entre jadeos.

Regina se tomó aquello como un reto, levantó su ceja sonriendo pícaramente y se acercó a su entrepierna. Sacó sólo la punta de la lengua y recorrió su humedad de arriba abajo. Con una de sus manos abrió los labios para tener mejor acceso al clítoris de la rubia y comenzó a succionarlo, luego se detuvo, lamió de nuevo y volvió a succionar.

Emma sabía que estaba jugando con ella, estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir y no le importaba en absoluto. La estaba haciendo sentir un placer inimaginable. Bajó la vista para ver todo lo que la otra mujer hacía con ella, sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y sus gemidos eran incontrolables.

El cuerpo de la rubia temblaba, estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero Regina quería alargarlo más. Bajó con su boca dejando su clítoris desatendido mientras se empapaba de sus fluidos. Luego volvió al bulto del placer para sujetarlo flojito entre sus dientes.

La stripper quería maldecirla, siempre que estaba a punto de llegar se frenaba haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera -¿Quieres que me corra en tu boca? ¿Eso es lo que esperas?- movía sus caderas en círculos deseando darle lo que sabía que quería.

-Sí…- pronunció Regina en un suspiro –Quiero que te vengas en mi boca Emma- llevó las manos al culo de la rubia pegando su cara completamente a su entrepierna. Su lengua se movía muy rápido buscando con ansias que llegara al orgasmo.

Emma rogaba que esa vez no frenara porque no sabía que podría suceder si eso pasara. Gemía muy fuerte, casi a los gritos y con todo su cuerpo temblando comenzó a correrse en la boca de Regina alcanzando el éxtasis.

La morena se entretuvo lamiendo hasta que notó que había terminado. Volvió a ponerse a la altura de su rostro, ambas respiraban agitadamente, sonrió y se acercó a besarla.

-Pensé que ibas a matarme…- pronunció Emma costosamente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la morena.

-¿Qué nota me das profesora?-

-¿Es necesario que te ponga nota?- con cuidado se bajó de la encimera –Ahora no vas a librarte de mí…- la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la arrastró sin piedad hasta el sofá.


	10. El desliz

**Bueno, sentimos el retraso, pero este capítulo viene cargado de muchas cosas, hay prácticamente de todo un poco. Así que esperamos que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, queremos más! :D **

* * *

**Capítulo 10. El desliz**

El cuerpo de Regina se dejó caer en el sofá y antes de que pudiera tomar una bocanada de aire, los labios de Emma ya estaban atrapando su boca. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, muy rápidamente, quería deshacerse de cualquier capa que impidiera que su cuerpo tocara el de la rubia. Estaba demasiado caliente después de lo que había pasado, como para detenerse con más preámbulos.

Pero sabía que Emma jugaría con ella un poco más, y lo confirmó cuando la rubia se separó de sus labios. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban uno sobre el otro, el pecho de la morena subía y bajaba debido a su respiración agitada. Regina le hizo un gestito con el dedo, indicándole que se volviera a acercar a ella. La stripper se movió, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su boca se paró echándose hacia atrás y riendo.

-No seas mala…- la tomó por el cuello para que no tuviera escapatoria y se besaron apasionadamente.

Sus lenguas jugaron un rato mientras la mano de Emma se colaba entre las piernas de Regina -¿Vas a gemir para mí?- dijo apenas separándose de sus labios.

Al sentir el tacto de la rubia en su humedad Regina no pudo largar un gemido. Asintió mordiendo su labio inferior –Voy a gemirte como ninguna ha hecho, pidiéndote más y más-

Calló sus palabras con un beso y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre su clítoris, los movía en círculos lentos al principio y luego más rápido. Paraba por momentos sólo presionándolo, sabía que eso le encantaría y por las expresiones que estaba poniendo no cabía duda.

Los gemidos de Regina eran cada vez más fuertes, pegó su frente a la de Emma y la miró fijamente a los ojos provocándola con cada una de sus reacciones de placer. Notaba lo mojada que estaba –Dame más…- dijo en un suspiro, rogándole.

La rubia sabía lo que la otra mujer necesitaba, así que sin más introdujo tres dedos dentro de ella y los llevó hasta el fondo. Al ver la cara de Regina y escuchar el sonido de su voz no pudo evitar gemir también con ella. Comenzó a moverse en su interior mientras la morena la acompañaba con el vaivén de sus caderas.

Regina iba a explotar de puro placer, sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Emma y hundió la cara en su cuello mordiéndolo por momentos –Dios nena…-

La mano de la stripper se movía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, entrando y saliendo de su interior sin piedad. Todo su cuerpo embestía contra el de Regina y se compenetraban a la perfección. Notó como su interior se contraía y sus gemidos se convertían en gritos, estaba teniendo un orgasmo muy intenso.

La morena se dejó caer hacia atrás, relajada al haber alcanzado el éxtasis y sintió cómo los dedos de Emma salían con cuidado de su interior. La miró sonriendo y vio cómo se los llevaba a la boca probando su sabor. Regina la tomó por el rostro acercándola a ella y se besaron, todavía con la respiración agitada.

-Wow…- alcanzó a decir la morena separándose un poco.

-Sí… ¡Wow!- la stripper rio acomodándose bien sobre la otra mujer y se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos. Tenían un brillo especial –Qué bien ha terminado el almuerzo…-

-Bastante bien- se obligó a volver a la realidad mirando la hora –Tengo que irme en nada, Henry está a punto de salir de la escuela- lo que menos deseaba era separarse del cuerpo de Emma, pero debía hacerlo.

-No hay problema...- la besó antes de levantarse y buscó la ropa de ambas dándole sus prendas a la morena –Lamento informarte que se ha arrugado un poco-

Esas palabras hicieron reír a Regina –Vaya… seré el hazmerreír de todas las madres de la escuela- comenzó a vestirse.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Si te preguntan, puedes contarles el porqué y serás la envidia de todas- Riéndose también.

-Eso es cierto- se colocó el vestido y se acercó a Emma de espaldas –¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?-

-Sí, claro- la subió y besó su cuello suavemente –Anda, que llegarás tarde y recuerdo lo feo que es cuando no llegan a buscarte…-

Cada vez que la rubia hacía mención de su infancia, Regina no podía evitar sentirse triste por ella. Caminaron hacia la sala y tomó sus cosas -¿Nos vemos el sábado como siempre?-

Emma asintió –Claro, aquí estaré- se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente y luego abrió la puerta.

-Hasta luego- dijo sonriendo, y después de despedirse fue hacia su coche. No pudo borrar la sonrisa de tonta de la cara en todo el día.

Una vez que la stripper se quedó a solas volvió a pensar en su madre. Seguía estando mal por ella, pero las visitas de Regina realmente la alegraban y le hacían mucho bien. Emma tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a sentir por la otra mujer si seguían actuando de esa manera. No sabía qué sentimientos tenía la morena hacia ella, quizás sólo la utilizaba como un juguete sexual para entretenerse y escaparse de su vida aburrida, o quizás… había una remota posibilidad de que también sintiera algo.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron extraños para la Regina, cada vez que se acordaba de Emma se le dibujaba una sonrisa y el estómago se le encogía. Pero a la vez era un sentimiento agridulce, porque una parte de ella sabía que no podía permitirse sentir nada por la rubia. Lo suyo estaba bien como diversión, como un escape de su mundo de falsa perfección, disfrutaba con ella y tenían conversaciones interesantes, pero tenía que convencerse de que no era nada más. No podían permitirse que las cosas fueran más allá y por eso decidió que tenía que ser ella la que pusiera unos límites, por mucho que se muriera de ganas de verla ese sábado, tenía que inventar una excusa y retrasarlo para la semana siguiente.

El viernes por la tarde marcó su número –Hola Emma… ¿qué tal?-

-Hola Regina, todo bien, preparándome para ir a trabajar ¿Nos vemos mañana?- lo preguntaba por cortesía, pero estaba segura de que así era.

-Eh, no, para eso te hablaba- estaba algo nerviosa, pero intentó ocultarlo –Este sábado no puedo, la reunión del té se va a alargar más de lo normal, así que lo dejamos para la semana que viene ¿Te parece?- nada más decirlo se odió por no haber inventado una mejor excusa.

Emma enseguida se dio cuenta de la mentira de la otra mujer, pero sabía que no podía reclamarle nada. Tampoco entendía porqué el cambio repentino –Bueno, no importa. Nos vemos la semana que viene…-

-Vale, pues así quedamos, que vaya bien- colgó sin más y suspiró sintiéndose horrible. Quería ver a Emma, era lo que más disfrutaba en la semana, pero también sabía que debía establecer distancias, de lo contrario las cosas irían mal a la larga.

Al cortar la llamada la rubia se quedó pensativa. O se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que pasó la última vez o ya no quería que se vieran más. Estaba segura de que la excusa era falsa, y odiaba no saber el motivo de ese cambio de actitud. Pero tenía que ir a trabajar, así que terminó de prepararse las cosas y fue hacia el club.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quién mejor para eso que su única amiga y también compañera de trabajo, Ruby. Quizás no podía llamarla "amiga" con todas las letras, pero sí era lo más parecido que tenía y ya estaba al corriente de su no-relación con Regina. Así que le contó lo que había pasado con la llamada. La conclusión a la que llegó su compañera era que la morena le estaba mintiendo, que claramente iba a pasar de ella, y que lo mejor que podía hacer Emma ese fin de semana para quitársela de la cabeza era irse a una finca que tenían los padres de Ruby en las afueras. La palabra piscina terminó por convencerla.

Al día siguiente, y con un pequeño bolso con ropa de recambio y otras cosas, su amiga fue a recogerla en coche y se pusieron rumbo a la casita.

* * *

Regina se despertó el sábado feliz, pensando en que iba a ver a Emma y que pasarían una tarde estupenda. Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando recordó que por su culpa esa semana no se verían. Eso hizo que estuviera de mal humor toda la mañana, ni hablar en la reunión de té.

Después de la reunión miró la hora, era muy pronto, le daba tiempo de sobra para ir a casa de la rubia. Se metió al coche y marcó su número, luego de un rato contestó.

-Hola Regina…- Emma tomaba el sol con Ruby mientras tomaban un margarita.

-Hola- la morena sonrió al escucharla –He salido antes ¿Te apetece que me pase?-

La stripper se quedó en silencio unos segundos –No puedo… no estoy en casa. Como dijiste que no vendrías, hice planes-

La sonrisa de Regina desapareció, no podía entender cómo había buscado otras cosas en tan poco tiempo –Ah genial- dijo sin ningún entusiasmo, dando a entender su enfado.

Emma enseguida notó la reacción de la otra mujer -¿Nos vemos entonces el sábado que viene?-

-Si no te surge ningún plan ni a mí tampoco, quizás- su tono era totalmente distinto.

-¿Perdón? No estoy entendiendo porqué usas ese tono conmigo… ¿Estás teniendo un mal día o qué?- realmente Emma no podía creer que la estuviera tratando así.

-No, estoy igual que siempre, pásalo bien Emma- colgó sin darle tiempo a más.

La rubia boquiabierta miró a Ruby -¡Me colgó! Como si me estuviera acostando con otra…- resopló sin comprender la actitud de la otra mujer.

Regina, con el teléfono todavía en su mano golpeó el volante, no podía creer que se estuvieran fastidiando así las cosas de la noche a la mañana. Luego de unos minutos arrancó el coche y se dirigió a su casa, a su vida sinsentido, sin su dosis semanal de libertad.

La sola imagen en su cabeza de Emma estando con otra persona la enfadaba muchísimo. Pero no podía reclamarle nada. Mucho menos cuando ella misma había pensado en tomar distancia con la rubia para que las cosas no se volvieran aún más intensas.

* * *

Mientras tanto el fin de semana de Emma continuaba, Ruby estaba dispuesta a levantarle el ánimo, para ello no dejaba de preparar tragos para ambas. Para su disgusto, la stripper no podía dejar de pensar en que Regina seguro se había enfadado y aunque intentaba despejarse no podía.

Su amiga la convenció para que se quedara a pasar la noche y como consecuencia siguieron bebiendo. Emma solía tener aguante para el alcohol cuando era más joven, tenía copas gratis en casi todos los antros donde había trabajado y cuando no bebieran durante su horario, pero ahora con cualquier cosa enseguida notaba la embriaguez.

Ruby, al verla tan afectada se aprovechó un poco de la situación, siempre había sentido algo por la otra mujer y la llevó al cuarto. Emma no era consciente de sus actos, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero una vez en la cama, su compañera de trabajo se puso sobre ella besándola y terminaron teniendo sexo.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se despertó debido a un gran pinchazo en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, Ruby estaba dormida y la rodeaba con el brazo. Pero lo peor de todo era que ambas estaban desnudas. ¿Qué había pasado? Tocó su hombro despertándola y lo primero que hizo la otra mujer fue acercarse a besarla, Emma se echó hacia atrás.

-Tengo que irme…- no podía creer que hubiera pasado algo con ella, nunca se le había pasado por su cabeza, era su amiga, nada más.

-¿A dónde? Es domingo, quédate- Ruby se incorporó un poco mirándola pero Emma ya se había puesto en pie y se vestía rápidamente.

-Tengo que hacer cosas en casa, aparte me explota la cabeza- antes de darle tiempo a la otra mujer para hacer o decir algo más ya estaba lista para irse. Sin apenas despedirse salió por la puerta.

De camino a casa no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, se sentía culpable, como si hubiera engañado a Regina, cuando en ningún momento habían hablado de una relación ni de exclusividad ¡Por Dios, estaba casada! ¿Por qué se sentía tan sumamente mal? Además ella no había sido consciente en ningún momento de lo que pasaba, nunca hubiera tenido sexo con Ruby en circunstancias normales.

* * *

El domingo en la casa de los Mills era muy distinto, se avecinaba el cumpleaños de Max y aunque la morena no estaba nada entusiasmada debía de organizar algo con amigos y compañeros de trabajo de su marido. Al menos tendría la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas que no fueran Emma.

Se pasó la mañana llamando a los invitados, la fiesta sería en casa. También se encargó de contratar un catering, así como la decoración y todo lo necesario para una fiesta de ese estilo. Su esposo odiaba esas fiestas, y cuanto más exagerado fuera más le molestaría, Regina encontraba así una pequeña forma de hacerlo sufrir y le encantaba.

Después de comer y cuando estaba sentada en el sofá descansando un poco, recibió un mensaje, era de Emma. _Hola Regina ¿Cómo estás?_

La morena suspiró al leerlo, estaba claro que sabía que estaba molesta y quizás había exagerado con su reacción, la rubia también tenía derecho a tener su vida y sus planes. Pero algo dentro de ella no podía evitar sentirse celosa. _Perfectamente, organizando el cumpleaños de mi marido. ¿Y tú, lo pasaste bien ayer?_

_Sí, lo pasé bien… Bueno, no debes estar tan aburrida, te encanta eso de organizar fiestas y cosas por el estilo. _A pesar de la aspirina que se había tomado la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle.

_Emma, no hagas como que somos amigas, sólo nos acostamos. No tenemos que ser amables la una con la otra. _Sabía que había sido dura, pero estaba en su carácter. Tampoco podía parar de serlo.

La rubia resopló al leer ese mensaje. _Perfecto, entonces no voy a mandarte más mensajes. Pásalo bien en el cumpleaños de tu esposo. Adiós. _

Regina notó el enfado en la otra mujer, sabía que nunca debían haber involucrado sentimientos en lo suyo, sólo debía haber sido sexo.

Por un momento pensó que aquellos sentimientos sólo venían de parte de Emma, pero luego de ese ataques de celos por la cita cancelada, no había dudas de que a ella también le pasaba algo con la rubia.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días, ninguna de las dos se había puesto en contacto con la otra. Eran demasiado orgullosas para hacerlo a pesar de lo mucho que se echaban de menos.

El miércoles por la noche, Emma tenía que ir temprano a trabajar, ese día había una celebración especial y al parecer iba a acudir gente importante. Lo que ella no sabía era que se trataba del cumpleaños de Max. El esposo de Regina había organizado una fiesta aparte sin saber que su mujer le había preparado algo en casa.

Al llegar a casa después de trabajar se encontró con la sorpresa, intentó poner buena cara porque había muchos invitados reconocidos, pero la morena sabía que por dentro estaba odiando todo eso. Pasaron la tarde fingiendo ser la pareja perfecta, Regina improvisó su mejor sonrisa e hizo su papel de buena anfitriona aunque por dentro se sintiera vacía. Además ese tipo de eventos le hacían acordarse mucho más de Emma y de lo distinta que serían las cosas con ella.

Por suerte para Max, la fiesta en casa terminó temprano y tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a El Rabbit Hole donde estaría la verdadera celebración que esperaba. Con la mala excusa de que se iba a tomar algo con sus amigos se dirigió a su antro favorito.

Una vez que se marchó, Regina se quedó pensativa, estaba segura de que iría al local de Emma y pensar en la rubia bailándole desnuda y especialmente para él hacía que le hirviera la sangre por los celos. Sin darle vueltas e impulsada por su instinto decidió tomar el coche e ir a un sitio que pensaría que jamás volvería a pisar: El Rabitt Hole.


	11. Me importas

**Bueno, esta vez estamos super contentas porque hemos recibido más reviews que nunca, muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Los leemos con mucha ilusión y nos encanta cuando os imagináis qué podría pasar. Este capítulo es bastante importante en la trama, digamos que empiezan a cambiar las cosas. Aunque ya sabéis que las cosas siempre pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. Disfrutad :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Me importas.**

Después de lo ocurrido con Ruby, Emma estuvo varios días evitándola, tanto cuando la morena llamaba como cuando la veía en el trabajo, siempre se buscaba una excusa para tener que irse a hacer algo. No se sentía orgullosa de haberla usado, no había sido tampoco a propósito, sino que simplemente se había dejado llevar, pero le había servido para darse cuenta de lo que la otra mujer sentía por ella. Se había propuesto no volver a hacer algo así, en serio valoraba esa amistad y quería mantenerla a pesar de todo. Quizás en algún momento podrían tener una charla y solucionarlo.

El miércoles tenían algo especial, habían reservado el lugar e iban a pagarle por hacer unas cuantas horas extra. La rubia reparó su disfraz de policía, se traje en especial solía causar furor a todos los clientes.

Ruby se le acercó al verla entrar –Hola Em, ¿Qué tal?- le sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla como si nada.

-Hola, bien…- se sentía incómoda con ella tras los últimos sucesos y no sabía qué más podría inventar si le volvía a pedir salir juntas. Lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma.

Por suerte para la rubia, el jefe avisaba a su compañera de que era su hora de salir al escenario, después de ella iría Emma.

-El deber me llama, nos vemos al final de la noche- Ruby corrió hacia el escenario con su disfraz de Caperucita Roja, su favorito. También era de sus mejores números, el color rojo le sentaba espectacular.

Emma suspiró y siguió preparándose, unos minutos después llegaba su hora, se colocó la gorra de policía y salió. No había mucha gente, era miércoles, pero se podía distinguir con claridad a los hombres del cumpleaños porque armaban ruido en medio de la sala. Se notaba que estaban bastante ebrios ya, la música había comenzado y la rubia empezó a moverse sensualmente.

Regina acababa de entrar en El Rabbit Hole sin que la stripper se percatara. Apenas le había dado tiempo a encontrar una mesa apartada cuando se dio cuenta de que la que estaba en el escenario era Emma. Se quedó en shock al verla así disfrazada. Los hombres empezaron a gritarle y a decirle obscenidades, entre ellos se encontraba su marido, pero él no le importaba. Lo que le interesaba era la rubia, prácticamente desnuda bailando para cualquiera que no fuera ella.

En ese momento Ruby subió al escenario, Emma no lo esperaba y se queda un poco parada, hasta que se dio cuenta que debía continuar actuando. La morena se acercó bailando muy sexy pegada a ella y eso hizo que todos los hombres vitorearan disfrutando aún más de la actuación.

Regina, al otro lado de la sala apretaba sus puños enfadada queriendo matar a esa mujer que ya tenía un historial con Emma, recordaba perfectamente que era la chica a la que había besado hacía unas semanas. En su cabeza la rubia había tenido algo más con esa mujer.

Ruby no se quedó tranquila simplemente bailando y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia. Poco a poco fue desnudándola ante una atónita Emma que no podía negarse, quizás su mismo jefe le había mandado subir al escenario y montar un número porque estos juegos entre dos eran los que más gustaban a los clientes, más aún si habían pagado una buena suma de dinero.

Conforme la cosa avanzaba, Regina enloquecía, tuvo que contenerse varias veces para no parar aquel espectáculo, pero sabía que no podía hacer algo así. Cuando vio a la rubia completamente desnuda al lado de la otra mujer apartó la mirada, no podía soportarlo, los celos estaban invadiendo cada parte de su ser. Se levantó de la silla y fue a la barra para preguntar a una camarera dónde se encontraba el cambiador en el que se preparaban las bailarinas para salir a actuar. Luego de escuchar atenta las indicaciones se dirigió allí esperando que Emma terminara. Por el camino, imágenes de las dos restregándose pasaban por su cabeza, estaba tan furiosa que no podía pensar ni en lo que hacía.

Por fin termina la actuación, Ruby bajó porque ahora le tocaba hacer de camarera y Emma aprovechó para salir rápido del escenario, se suponía que la rubia tenía que haberle bailado a alguno de los hombres, pero debido a su estado de embriaguez probablemente esos hombres ni se habrían dado cuenta de que no lo había hecho. Cuando estaba colocándose de nuevo el sujetador vio a través del espejo a alguien que no imaginaba que vería nunca ahí: Regina Mills.

-¡Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se giró mirándola con la boca abierta. No podía entender qué hacía ahí, rogaba que no la hubiera visto dando el "show" con Ruby.

-¿Qué haces bailándole a mi marido Emma?- eso era lo que menos le importaba de todo lo que había pasado, pero no iba a reconocerlo. La otra mujer estaba prácticamente desnuda, pero eso era irrelevante.

La rubia tomó una bata y se la puso dejando el resto del disfraz a un lado -¡Estoy trabajando! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¿Quieres que me maten?- ni siquiera se había percatado de que Max se encontraba entre esos hombres.

-¡Me da igual! ¿Tú ves normal esto?- señalaba el traje que Emma acababa de usar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no salga al escenario porque está tu marido? Si viene prácticamente todos los días, ¡No te entiendo Regina!- no comprendía a qué venía ese enfado.

-Ni siquiera me lo contaste ¡He tenido que averiguarlo por mí misma!- estaba levantando bastante el tono de voz.

-¿Tú crees que me llaman por teléfono para decirme quienes estarán cada noche? Yo vengo a hacer mi show sea cual sea el público, ¡Ojalá pudiera quedarme en mi casa con la excusa de que estará tu marido! No soy como tú que puedes darte el lujo de no trabajar!- Emma contestó hablando fuerte también.

Regina la miró furiosa y se acercó a ella señalándola con el dedo -¿Y esa es la mujer que te estás tirando ahora?- no sabía si estaba más enojada por verla bailarle a esos tipos así vestida o por lo de Ruby.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la cabeza, si su jefe llegaba a entrar en ese momento tendría serios problemas -¿Cuál sería el problema si me acuesto con ella? Ya me dejaste bien claro que nosotras SOLO nos acostamos- recalcó mucho la palabra, le dolía que así fuera pero era lo que la morena había dicho.

-Sí, exacto ¡Y ahora no vamos ni a hacer eso!- su tono era cada vez más alto.

-Como tú quieras, si quieres seguir con tu aburrida y estúpida vida me parece bien. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a salir- se puso a buscar en su bolsa otro traje.

-Genial, disfruta de tu perfecto trabajo- Regina se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse muy enojada.

Emma la miró de reojo mientras se marchaba y suspiró, fue detrás de ella y la tomó del brazo girándola con brusquedad -¿Qué pretendes con estos reclamos? ¿Quieres que esté sólo contigo cuando estás casada?- le habló muy pegada al rostro.

Los ojos de la morena fueron directamente a los labios de la otra mujer porque la tenía muy cerca. Luego volvió a fijarse en sus ojos –No…- su boca decía eso pero sus ojos todo lo contrario.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Haz lo que quieras Emma- Ya no gritaba, ahora hablaba resignada, como rindiéndose.

Emma la miró muy fijamente y se separó un poco de ella –No te entiendo Regina, por más que quiera no te entiendo. Si tanto te molesta que esté aquí tu marido, haz algo para que no venga más. No es mi problema y lo sabes-

-Claro- dijo hablando muy flojito, casi inaudible –Eso es todo lo que me importa- se notaba la ironía. Poco le importaba lo que hiciera su marido con su vida –Adiós, Emma-

La rubia estaba harta de esa actitud, quería pegarle un puñetazo, pero se acercó a ella y la llevó contra la pared. La tomó fuerte por el rostro y la besó con ganas –Deja tu puto orgullo de lado y dime que es lo que realmente te importa- la miraba bien fijo a los ojos, rogando que dijera lo que ella deseaba escuchar desde hace tiempo.

Regina, sorprendida y agitada por el beso la miró fijamente a los ojos -¿Hace falta que lo haga?- la morena definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a expresarle sus sentimientos a nadie más que no fuera su hijo.

Emma asintió –Realmente hace falta- necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, sino nunca sabría qué sentía realmente.

La morena suspiró levemente agachando la mirada porque no era capaz de mirarla y decirlo a la vez –Me importas-

La stripper sonrió al escucharla y sus manos se aflojaron. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar para decirle que a ella también le importaba, sonó la voz de su jefe –Emma, sales en 5 minutos, ¡Más te vale estar lista!-

La rubia se separó rápidamente de Regina buscando lo que restaba de su traje, debía apurarse.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?- el hombre no entendía nada, tenían normas estrictas de que no podían ingresar personas desconocidas a los camerinos y particularmente Emma siempre era muy responsable.

Parecía un hombre peligroso, pero la morena era muy buena mentirosa, se recompuso enseguida y se acercó a él –Mi marido es el político que está ahí afuera, el del cumpleaños, creo que ya sabe lo importante que es. Estaba diciéndole a la señorita un par de indicaciones para que disfrute al máximo del regalo que le he preparado-

Emma la miraba con detalle, estaba sorprendida de las dotes de Regina, realmente parecía cierto lo que estaba diciendo y hasta se notaba muy autoritaria.

-Está bien, pero apúrate- dirigiéndose a la rubia –Y he visto que no le has bailado a ningún hombre antes, ahora más te vale que se lo hagas al marido de la señora. Sabes que eso es algo que caracteriza a nuestro local- después de decir eso salió del cambiador.

La stripper miró a la otra mujer sin saber qué decir luego de lo que acababa de ordenarle su jefe –Lo siento Regina… tengo que salir- buscó entre sus cosas ropa interior y el traje que tenía que ponerse, estaba muy nerviosa porque tenía que actuar sabiendo que la morena estaría allí.

Regina observó cómo Emma se vestía para salir, obviamente no podía hacer nada para evitar que lo hiciera. Era su trabajo, lo odiaba, cada día más, no le agradaba para nada tener que compartirla aunque fuera de esa manera. Pero la había conocido así, ese era su mundo y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, tenía que mentalizarse para vivir con ello cada día.

Se quedó unos minutos más en el camerino. Por un momento pensó en salir y ver el show, pero no tenía sentido, sólo iba a perjudicarla, más si la veía bailándole a su marido y a sus amigos borrachos. Prefirió irse a su casa, seguro si esperaba a que la rubia terminara le traería problemas con su jefe. Además, se sentía avergonzada, creía que había hecho suficiente el ridículo por ese día. Se subió a su coche llena de ira e impotencia de pensar que Emma estaría desnuda delante de unos tipos que babean por su culo.

Emma nunca había salido a hacer su número tan incómoda. Intentó saltearse la parte de bailarle al marido de Regina, pero la mirada desafiante de su jefe la obligó a hacerlo. Ese hombre cada día le causaba más repugnancia, quiso tocarla pero le quitó la mano bastante brusca.

Al termina el show la rubia se fue rápido a su casa. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Era su trabajo pero ahora que Regina significaba algo en su vida no le gustaba hacerla sufrir, y sabía que su profesión la lastimaba aunque intentara hacerse la fuerte. Le hizo un llamado rápido, tenía muchas ganas de verla pero Max estaría por volver a la casa así que no era una buena idea. Pero acordaron verse al día siguiente por la mañana, la stripper dejaría la llave debajo de la alfombra porque seguro estaría durmiendo.

Cuando cortaron la llamada, Regina se quedó pensando, estaba loca por meterse en algo así, pero ya estaba cansada de replanteárselo. Cada vez que lo hacía lo único que sacaba era pelear con Emma, y luego volvía a caer en sus encantos. Le importaba, era cierto, más de lo que debía, pero se había decidido a disfrutar el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias a futuro.

Más tarde llegó su marido, como de costumbre borracho y se tiró en la cama junto a ella.

* * *

En la mañana bien temprano Regina se levantó para llevar a Henry a la escuela. Luego de eso, fue a la casa de Emma como habían quedado. Recogió la llave de debajo de la alfombra y entró en silencio a la casa.

La rubia dormía tranquilamente, tanto que la morena se limitó a sacarse los zapatos y parte de su ropa para recostarse a su lado si querer despertarla. Pero luego de un momento la stripper pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de la otra mujer y se volteó sonriendo aún con sus ojos cerrados –Buenos días-

Regina sonrió también al escuchar la voz de dormida de la rubia –Buenos días dormilona, ¿son estas horas decentes de despertarse?-

Emma se pegó más para poder besarla en los labios –Me gusta mucho dormir… tu madrugaste ¿cierto?- su brazo se deslizaba por la cintura de la morena.

-Sí, sabes que tengo que llevar a Henry a la escuela, y bueno, luego tenía una cita en mi agenda- sonrió mientras cada vez se iban pegando más.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? Se nota que lo quieres mucho, siempre hablas de él. Me gustaría conocerlo, me encantan los niños-

-¿Quieres conocerlo? Aquí tengo una foto de él –la morena abrió su bolso y sacó una foto bastante reciente de Henry, un niño de cabello rubio oscuro de ojos verdes –Se nota a la distancia que no es mi hijo, pero es como si lo fuera- sonreía mientras miraba la foto, no se podía sentir más orgullosa de ese niño.

La rubia tomó la foto entre sus manos y sonrió al verlo. El niño era precioso, y algo en él llamó la atención de Emma -¡Es muy lindo! Aunque tampoco se parece a Max. Seguro es igual a su madre ¿cierto?-

La morena tampoco había podido encontrar jamás el parecido del niño con su padre. Con respecto a su madre, eran algo parecidos, ambos rubios y de ojos claros –Sí se parece, aunque tampoco ni tantísimo como crees- sonrió –Es el hombre de mi vida-

-Te felicito por tu hijo, estoy segura de que es muy simpático. ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tenía?-

-Cumple 9 dentro de nada-

Emma asintió mirando aún la foto -¿Quieres que desayunemos?-

-Bueno, yo ya lo hice, pero podemos hacer el segundo desayuno- sonrió y ambas se levantaron de la cama para ir a la cocina. Regina sacó dos vasos, ya sabía dónde tenía muchas de las cosas sin necesidad de que le indicara.

Una vez que el café estaba listo se sentaron, la rubia miró a la otra mujer con la taza en su manos –Ayer tuve que bailarle a tu marido, pero no le dejé tocarme…- sentía que tenía que aclarárselo.

Regina pensó en lo que había pasado el día anterior y en que le había dicho a la stripper que le importaba, todavía estaba sorprendida de su confesión y sentía vergüenza –No tienes que darme explicaciones… es tu trabajo y tengo que acostumbrarme a ello- cogió una tostada y le dio un mordisco.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que no sea una situación incómoda- dejó la taza en la mesa –Un día que tengas libre me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta contigo, siempre nos vemos aquí y no sé… sé que no pueden verte conmigo pero podríamos ir a algún sitio discreto-

-Seguro encontramos un lugar, no es que sea famosa como para que me reconozcan en todos los sitios. Pero te avisaré cuando pueda- sonrió y siguieron desayunando. Regina estaba deseando desde hace un buen rato sacar el tema del fin de semana pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo soltó sin más -¿Y qué hiciste el sábado?-

Emma aclaró su garganta porque la imagen mental de ella y Ruby le vino a la cabeza –Fui a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Es de los padres de mi compañera-

-Ajá…- la morena ya suponía que esa idiota estaba implicada en esos planes y viendo la cara que había puesto la rubia no le hacía falta preguntar nada más –Genial entonces- aunque intentara no sonar mal, se notó el enojo en sus palabras.

La stripper pudo ver con claridad la actitud de Regina –Bueno, tomamos algo de sol, bebimos unos tragos… nada de otro mundo-

Esas palabras la confundieron un poco -¿No os acostasteis?- levantó una ceja.

Emma sabía que la morena quería llegar a eso, la miro fijo y suspiró –Sí, nos acostamos…-

Regina se quedó parada, aunque una parte de ella lo esperaba, le había dolido más de lo que esperaba. Agachó la mirada –Está bien…-

La rubia pensaba que no debía excusarse, al fin y al cabo nunca habían dicho que lo suyo fuera algo serio, por no mencionar que la morena estaba casada, pero aun así no le gustaba verle triste –Lo siento ¿vale?-

Regina tenía claro que no podía reclamarle nada, porque no eran pareja y por miles de razones más. Pero supo que Emma realmente sentía haberle hecho daño, la miró fijamente y se acercó a abrazarla hundiendo el rostro en su cuello-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

La morena no había especificado nada en esa pregunta, pero la stripper sabía perfectamente que se refería a ellas, a su futuro, a lo que sentían –La verdad que no tengo ni idea, aunque tampoco tengo apuro en nada ¿sabes? Supongo que puedo esperar a que alguna vez nuestra situación cambie…- Acariciaba suavemente el cabello y la espalda de la otra mujer.

Regina levantó su cabeza mirándola sabiendo que iba a ser difícil o casi imposible que su situación cambiara, pero aun así, dentro de ella, creció una pequeña esperanza. Se acercó para besar suavemente los labios de la rubia.

Emma correspondió al beso –¿Eres consciente de que tienes una amante?-

Ambas rieron y después de media hora de besos y caricias tuvieron que despedirse. Por suerte era jueves y en dos días volverían a verse. Nada de lo que pasara ese día podría hacer que sus sonrisas se borraran del rostro.

* * *

Durante la cena de esa misma noche, Max informó de algo a su esposa, ese fin de semana tendría un viaje al que obviamente ella también tenía que asistir. Era muy importante que cara al público se mostraran como una pareja perfecta. Pero lo que menos gustó a Regina fue que su marido recalcó que era hora de que pasaran un poco más de tiempo juntos. Parecía que el universo se estaba riendo de ella. Había luchado mucho tiempo por llamar su atención y ahora que tenía alguien que de verdad le importaba era cuando él se preocupaba en su relación de pareja.

Intentó negarse diciendo que tenía que quedarse con Henry, pero obviamente no le sirvió de nada, el niño se quedaría con la niñera y ella tendría que cancelar su cita del sábado.


	12. Lágrimas amargas

**Hola a todos! Queríamos hacer un paréntesis y agradecer a algunas de nuestras fieles lectoras: LthienTar, RegiEri, paola-enigma, Michiii1,5 Nomit, Silviasi22, , The Little Phoenix, FPhoenix, AguseriesLover, Kaotikaskull, Judith092, Mar Hirigoyen, Sunshine2508, IrinaMD90, SwanQueenValkubusLover y IvetMills. ****Y también a todas las que nos comentáis de vez en cuando: girlsunshine, Caimhily18, Andrea-W-M, amam29, Novnariel, iforeveryooung, Melissa Swan, MrArtemiXa, my dark queen y Liz-House. ****Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, nos encantan! Esperamos muchos más y nada, disfrutad de la historia! **

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: este capítulo contiene una escena fuerte, que toca un tema sensible. Creemos que es necesario aclararlo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Lágrimas amargas**

Después de una sesión agotadora en el gimnasio, Emma llegó a casa y se metió en la ducha. Era jueves por la noche, hacía solo unas horas que Regina había estado en la casa, pero ya la echaba de menos. De alguna manera saber que la morena sentía algo por ella hacía que sus sentimientos aumentaran y las ganas de verla eran cada vez más grandes.

Se sentó en la cama con el móvil en las manos y decidió enviarle un mensaje. ¿Cómo está el ama de casa más sexy de la ciudad?

Regina estaba leyendo un libro en su habitación cuando escuchó vibrar su teléfono. Se fijó primero en que su marido estaba entretenido con su portátil y luego alargó la mano para leerlo. No pudo evitar sonreír, se tumbó de costado dándole la espalda para que no viera su rostro y le respondió. Demasiado ocupada dando órdenes a mis miles de criadas. Escribió bromeando. Y ansiosa por ver a cierta señorita mañana.

Emma leyó algo extrañada. ¿Mañana? Pensaba que nos veríamos el sábado.

Cambio de planes, si mañana puedes quedar te cuento.

Trabajo por la noche, pero si puedes venir a la tarde perfecto. Esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo, aunque estaba contenta de que justo al día siguiente fueran a verse.

Después de concretar su quedada, la rubia encendió la tele y vio un programa aburrido sobre perros hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina aprovechó la mañana para preparar su bolsa de viaje y la de Max, serían sólo dos días pero tenía que llevar vestidos elegantes y joyas adecuadas para ese tipo de eventos. La morena se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez le gustaba menos las tareas que antes le parecían toda su vida.

Los viernes Henry tenía clase de francés por las tardes por lo que no tendría ningún problema a la hora de ir a ver a Emma, así que se dirigió con su coche hasta la casa de la rubia y tocó el timbre. Miró la hora, tendrían un par de horas antes de que la stripper se fuera a trabajar.

-¡Holaaa!- exclamó una sonriente Emma al verla al otro lado. Llevaba puesta una bata semitransparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior.

Regina sonrió y se acercó a besarla –Buenas tardes- no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo. Lo hacía descaradamente, sabía que a la rubia le gustaba que la miraran así.

Caminaron hacia el sofá para sentarse –Bueno, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el cambio de día?- desde el intercambio de mensajes la rubia estaba curiosa. Aunque por cómo veía a Regina no parecía nada grave.

-Es que… tengo que irme con Max este fin de semana para hacer promoción política, ya sabes, cosas aburridas- la morena suspiró pensando en tener que soportar un fin de semana entero con su marido.

-Ah…- Emma se puso bastante seria -¿Y no se llevan al niño?- no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera con él a solas todo un fin de semana. Era consciente de que Regina vivía con él, pero eso no implicaba que no le dieran celos.

-No, cuando hacemos estos viajes se queda con la niñera, a Max no le gusta que esté "molestando"- notó que la otra mujer estaba rara ante la noticia, tomó su mano acariciándola suavemente –Son sólo dos días, no pongas esa cara-

-Lo siento…- suspiró –Tengo un poquito de celos de que él pase dos días seguidos contigo y yo no- sonrió intentado no darle importancia al asunto.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa –Pero a él no le hago las cosas que te hago a ti, ni le digo las cosas que te digo a ti- se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su cuello.

-De eso estoy muy segura…- colocó su mano en la cabeza de la morena y cerró los ojos sintiendo sus besos -¿Y si te lo pide se lo harías?-

-Lleva meses sin pedírmelo ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?- seguía entretenida en su cuello, ahora daba pequeños mordiscos en su clavícula.

-¿Quién no te lo pediría?- Emma se echó hacia atrás en el sofá quedando bajo el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

La mano de Regina recorría el muslo de la rubia -¿Me echarás de menos?- dijo en un susurro contra sus labios.

-Claro que sí ¿Y tú a mí?- su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Acercó de nuevo su boca a la de ella y mordió su labio inferior tirando un poco de él.

La morena llegó con su mano hasta el culo de Emma y pegó más su cuerpo –Mucho…- atrapó su boca besándola con ganas y aprovechó para bajarle el tanga con rapidez.

-¿Estás apurada hoy?- sonrió.

-Es que me encanta desnudarte. La ropa estorba- Regina se rio mientras se deshacía de la bata de la stripper.

-Ya veo…- fijó la vista en la otra mujer que la miraba devorándola con los ojos. La rubia se mordió el labio levantando una de sus cejas –Quiero que te desnudes para mí… me puedes tomar de ejemplo-

La morena se separó un poco mirándola con cara de incredulidad -¿Yo? Pero si yo no sé hacer eso… seguro hago el ridículo- no podía imaginarse a sí misma haciendo una cosa de ese tipo.

-Claro que no harás el ridículo, te estoy pidiendo que te quites la ropa para mí, no que me hagas piruetas en el aire- Emma se rio un poco, era tan raro ver a la otra mujer intimidada por algo –Además, eres demasiado sexy cuando estás quieta, no puedo pensar como serás moviéndote aunque sea un poco…-

Regina se lo pensó unos segundos –Está bien…- se quitó de encima de ella y se puso en pie frente al sofá. Aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras con sus manos desabrochaba lentamente su camisa.

Emma pudo notar cierta timidez en la morena mientras la observaba -Pero con algo de música para ambientar ¿No?- tomó el control remoto del equipo de música y le dio a play haciendo que una canción bastante sexy comenzara a sonar.

La morena sonrió, con la música no le resultaba tan difícil, sus caderas se contoneaban con el ritmo de la canción y fijó la vista en la otra mujer mientras sus manos terminaban de desabrochar todos los botones. Ver cómo la rubia la miraba con tanto deseo hacía que su cuerpo se encendiera. Dejó su camisa caer al suelo y pasó la mano por su cuello bajándola hasta su tripa muy sensualmente.

Emma se estaba calentando mucho, necesitaba aferrarse a algo así que cogió un cojín y lo estrujó un poco entre sus manos. Quería acercarse y hacérselo en ese momento pero quería que continuara. El show estaba demasiado interesante –Creo que no sería difícil conseguirte empleo- le sonrió de costado.

-¿Ah sí? Es bueno saberlo, por si necesito sacarme algún dinero extra- sonrió y bajó los tirante del sujetador, luego se lo desabrochó y se lo lanzó a la rubia sin dejar de moverse con la canción. Llevó las manos a sus pechos y los acarició un poco imaginando que era Emma la que lo hacía. Estaba disfrutando con esto, así que no dudaba en poner expresiones sexuales para provocar a la otra mujer.

A la rubia le excitaba mucho ver cada movimiento de Regina y las caricias que se dedicaba –Si ahora te pusieras de espaldas para quitarte la falda me darías la vista perfecta…-

La morena emitió una risita y se dio la vuelta mientras bajaba el cierre de su falda, lo hacía todo muy lentamente, sabía que así era mucho más excitante. La dejó caer al suelo, aún tenía sus tacones altos puestos.

Emma tenía frente a sí el precioso trasero de Regina y una pequeña y minúscula tanga negra por la que pagaría para quitársela con los dientes.

Una vez que la falda estaba en el suelo, la morena comenzó a mover su culo de un lado a otro. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella, puso uno de sus tacones en el sofá, ya sólo llevaba la parte interior de abajo -¿Me ayudas a quitarme esto?- lo dijo con una voz muy sexy, casi en un gemido.

La stripper podía notar lo mojada que estaba, sólo observarla ya la volvía loca. Se acercó a Regina y tomó su tanga entre los dientes rozando un poco su clítoris. Comenzó a bajarla por sus piernas hasta dejarla caer por completo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena, su entrepierna palpitaba por la excitación. Tomó la mano de la rubia e hizo que se levantara del sofá quedando cara a cara. Caminó con una sorprendida Emma hasta la pared y la apoyó contra ella con brusquedad. Se acercó a sus labios para simplemente rozarlos –Nunca lo he hecho contra la pared- sus cuerpos desnudos estaban pegados y Regina podía sentir el calor que la otra mujer emanaba.

-¿Quieres hacérmelo contra la pared?- dijo mirándola fijo y subiendo su pierna hasta rodear la cintura de la morena. Tomó la mano de la otra mujer y la llevó hasta su propio culo –Anda, muéstrame cómo sabes hacerlo…-

Emma era de las que estaba acostumbrada a tener el control sexualmente con mujeres, pero algo especial le pasaba con Regina, podía amoldarse a todas sus peticiones, hacer y dejarse hacer lo que ella quisiera. Muchas veces hasta le sorprendía la actitud que tomaba con la morena.

Regina presionó más su cuerpo contra el de ella y se acercó a besarla apasionadamente. Comenzó a moverse de tal manera que sus pezones se rozaran con los de Emma, podía notar lo duros que estaban y sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su espalda –Vamos a ver cómo de mojada estás por aquí- susurró contra su boca y bajó con la mano por su tripa hasta su entrepierna, con dos de sus dedos acarició el clítoris de la rubia.

-Ya estoy muy mojada…- gimió al notar sus dedos –Por culpa de mi stripper personal- apenas podía hablar de lo agitada que estaba.

Escuchar sus gemidos la hacía estremecerse, mordió la barbilla de la mujer rubia y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle –Me vuelves loca Emma- bajó con los dedos mojándolos con sus fluidos, estaba empapada. Hizo el amago de volver a subirlos, pero a mitad de camino se paró para meterlos hasta el fondo dentro de la stripper.

Un fuerte sonido salió de la boca de Emma al sentirá en su interior –Y tú me encantas Regina… me encanta cómo me lo haces- sus dedos se movían en su interior con fuerza y ella movía sus caderas para sentirlos más.

La morena agregó un dedo más, estaba tan mojada que se deslizaban con facilidad. Tenía que sujetarla fuerte contra la pared para que no se cayese porque notaba todo su cuerpo temblar. Fue con la boca hasta su cuello y lo besó, luego hizo lo mismo con su barbilla, sus mejillas, sus labios y no dejaba de moverse en su interior.

Las piernas de Emma apretaban con fuerza las caderas de la otra mujer, se sostenía con las manos en su cuello –Voy a correrme Regina- dijo entre jadeos.

Sus frentes se juntaron, tenían la mirada fija la una en la otra, a la morena la mataban cada una de las expresiones de su cara –Córrete…- tras decir eso empezó a darle más fuerte y sintió cómo su interior se contraía mientras comenzaba a llegar al orgasmo y con un gemido final notó que había alcanzado el éxtasis. Para su sorpresa, Regina también había llegado a su orgasmo, muy intenso a pesar de no haber sentido a la rubia plenamente como siempre. Sacó sus dedos lentamente pero se quedó quieta, todavía apoyándola contra la pared sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho. Miró sonriendo a la rubia –Eres increíble… ¿lo sabías?-

Emma notó cómo su cuerpo se aflojaba pero la otra mujer la sostenía para que no cayera al suelo –Tú lo eres. Me haces correrme como nadie- pronunció todavía agitada y bajó lentamente las piernas al suelo.

Ambas estaban agotadas luego de los recientes acontecimientos, por lo que se recostaron tranquilamente en el sillón mientras entrelazaban sus piernas desnudas. Había algo que desde hacía tiempo daba vueltas por la cabeza de Regina, no desconfiaba de que la rubia era una persona muy sincera pero no podía dejar de dudar–¿Sabes? Antes dudada de que fuera verdad todo lo que me decías o si sólo era una parte más de tu trabajo… ¿hago bien en no dudar más?-

La rubia sonrió mirándola –Nunca te mentí. No soy de las que mienten. Todo me ha salido sin más- besó la frente de la morena y miró la hora –¿Tienes que ir con Henry?-

-No, está en casa con la niñera. Tú tienes que ir a trabajar en nada no?- el trabajo de Emma cada vez la atormentaba más. Sentía que mientras siguiera en ese empleo no sería completamente suya, como si la tuviera que compartir con cientos de personas. Era un poco así, cada baila que la rubia hacía, se lo dedicaba a su público, y aunque en su mayoría fuera asqueroso, era para ellos a fin de cuenta.

Intentó disimular lo que estaba pensando poniendo su mejor cara. Traer ese tema a conversación sólo iba a generar una pelea, y ya estaba cansada de tenerlas, más aún ahora que las cosas estaban claras con Emma.

-Sí, pero antes puedo invitarte a la ducha conmigo, ¿qué dices?- la rubia la tomó de la mano y ambas fueron al baño.

Cuando la morena ya estaba por marcharse decidió aclararle algo a Emma –Este fin de semana estaré un poco desconectada, no quiero que se entere por nada del mundo, así que si no te contesto por teléfono o lo que sea no te extrañes-

No te preocupes... –la rubia terminó de cambiarse y se puso a meter un par de cosas en el bolso gigante que llevaba siempre al local- Bueno, espero que la pases bien en el viaje... quizás puedas despejarte un poco-

-No creo... pero bueno, son sólo dos días -se acercó y la besó tierno durante unos segundos- Sé buena.

Luego de despedirse, Emma por su lado se fue a trabajar, mientras que Regina volvió a su casa. Se dirigió a su cuarto para secarse el pelo, no quería levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

* * *

La morena se quedó pensativa antes de dormirse, imaginaba a Emma bailando en ese mismo momento. Sabía que era su trabajo, que no iba a sentir nada por los hombres a los que les bailaba, pero conforme lo suyo iba mejorando, sus pensamientos iban a peor respecto a eso. Sentía miedo de lo mucho que le podía llegar a afectar a futuro.

Por la mañana temprano, tanto ella como Max se despidieron de Henry, sólo serían dos días pero la morena sabía que iba a echarlo mucho de menos.

Cuando tomaron el avión y durante el trayecto, Max le soltó un discursito del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, que sabía que no pasaba mucho por casa, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera. La morena sabía que eran parte de sus mentiras, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a mentir por su trabajo pero que notaba que la estaba perdiendo, y por eso intentaba esas artimañas. Aun así, para Regina, era bonito que la persona con la que estaba casada hacía varios años muestre por fin algo de interés por ella. Le sonrió y le dijo que todo iría bien, también usando sus mejores artes de la mentira.

Después de dejar las cosas en el hotel, ambos fueron a un meeting. La morena fue muy arreglada y se colocó al lado de su marido, como siempre la mujer florero, mientras él hablaba y daba su discurso. Mientras hablaba de cosas aburridísimas, Regina no podía dejar de pensar en Emma y en qué estaría haciendo, seguramente todavía dormía.

Después del evento, Max la invitó a comer a un restaurante bastante caro, pasaron prácticamente todo el rato en silencio, y si hablaban era para cosas de política. Su relación cada vez empeoraba más e iba perdiendo el poco sentido que tenía. El hombre notó que su esposa estaba muy distraída y le preguntó el porqué, pero Regina se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada del viaje.

Antes de pagar la cuenta aprovechó para ir al baño y ahí sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Emma. _¿Puedes venir a salvarme, por favor? Te echo de menos._

La rubia estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando lo leyó y sonrió. _Dime lugar y hora y allí estaré jajaja. ¿Tan mal lo estás pasando?_

_Demasiado aburrido, pero puedo manejarlo. ¿Tú qué tal?_

_He ido al gimnasio y ahora salía de la ducha. _

_Así me gusta, que cuides ese cuerpo para mí. Tengo que volver, intento hablarte luego. Un beso. _Con una sonrisa Regina salió del baño y volvió con Max.

_Un beso, ya quiero que vuelvas. _Emma contestó antes de ponerse a preparar las cosas para ir a trabajar.

La tarde de la morena fue todavía más aburrida, tuvieron que reunirse con varias personas y ella tenía que seguir aparentando. Después de unas largas horas volvieron al hotel para cenar en el restaurante y luego subieron a la habitación para por fin descansar. Mientras Max se duchaba, Regina se había puesto el pijama y se disponía a leer un capítulo de su novela en la cama. Escuchó a su marido salir del baño y estaba concentrada en su lectura hasta que el hombre le quitó el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la morena sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo querer tener intimidad con mi esposa?- Max se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Estoy cansada, ya te lo he dicho…- poniendo las manos en sus hombros intentando separarlo.

-¿Después de meses sin sexo te estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos y me vienes con esas? ¿Qué tipo de esposa eres Regina?- hablaba furioso mientras comenzaba a desnudarla bruscamente.

Regina se estaba agobiando, su marido era un hombre fuerte, por mucho que intentaba quitárselo de encima no podía. Le estaba prácticamente arrancando la ropa -¡Para Max! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!-

El hombre la tomó por el rostro y la besó bruscamente y luego hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos –Vamos a tener sexo, ¿Está claro?- le habló muy serio y enfadado sin darle opción a la morena de detenerlo.

Max comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo besándolo mientras las lágrimas de Regina recorrían sus mejillas. El hombre besaba su cuello mientras la obligaba a abrirse de piernas y se colocó entre ellas entrando en su interior sin miramientos. Lo hizo tan bruscamente que la morena sintió un dolor profundo y gimió del sufrimiento.

-Así me gusta nena, gime para mí- moviéndose muy fuerte en su interior.

Los gritos de dolor de Regina inundaban la habitación y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Intentaba pensar en Emma, en que ella la protegería, pero ni siquiera su imagen la ayudaba en ese momento. Unos minutos después, Max terminó y se quitó de encima suya tirándose a un lado de la cama. La morena se quedó quieta, boca arriba, no era capaz de mirarlo. Tomó las sábanas tapándose y le dio la espalda.

Su marido se había pasado de la raya. Ella era consciente de que no tenían la mejor relación y de que nunca la tendrían, pero jamás hubiera imaginado llegar a ese punto. Lo que la hacía sentir aún peor era pensar en cómo irían las cosas a futuro con él. Le daba miedo que eso pudiera volverse una costumbre, mucho más, imaginar que su marido pudiera convertirse en esa clase de monstruo. El daño físico que le había causado era lo de menos, la había devastado, haciéndola sentir simplemente como un objeto, dejándola caer lo más bajo posible como mujer.

Intentaba pensar en la Emma, traerla a su mente, obligarse a hacerlo, pensar en un final feliz con ella, pero los hechos recientes le nublaban cada vez más esos pensamientos, haciendo que todo en su interior fuera oscuro, sin esperanzas.


	13. Ajuste de cuentas

**Esta vez hemos tardado menos en actualizar porque hemos visto vuestras ganas de más :) Nos han animado como siempre vuestros reviews, y sí, sabemos que Max es odioso, pero en toda buena historia tiene que haber un buen malo jajaja Esperamos que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leernos!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Ajuste de cuentas**

Regina no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Aún era bastante temprano cuando escuchó a Max levantarse de la cama y prepararse para irse a desayunar con unos amigos suyos. Por suerte, ella no tenía que estar presente, se hizo la dormida hasta que abandonó la habitación. Una vez a solas aprovechó para meterse en la ducha, y en ese instante, con el agua cayendo sobre ella, se desahogó llorando. No sólo tenía heridas mentales, estaba dolorida por muchas partes de su cuerpo y aunque el agua limpiaba sus lágrimas, necesitaría tiempo para sanar su dolor.

Un buen rato después volvió a la cama y tomó su teléfono marcando el número de Emma. No sabía si sería buena idea hablar con ella, pero era lo que más necesitaba. No quería amargarla ni preocuparla con lo que había pasado. Era algo grave, pero también era algo que no debía hablarse por teléfono, y ni siquiera tenía bien en claro si se lo iba a decir.

-¿Regina?- la voz dormida de la rubia sonaba al otro lado del teléfono y se notaba con claridad. Se había acostado tarde después de trabajar pero no pensaba ignorar una llamada de ella por nada del mundo.

-Hola…- su voz sonaba algo quebrada –Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero necesitaba oírte- la morena contenía sus lágrimas para no delatarse.

Emma notó algo raro al escucharla -¿Qué pasa Regina? ¿Estás bien? Te oigo rara…- la preocupación era latente en la rubia, cada día conocía más a la morena y sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Regina tomó aire, haciendo fuerza para sonar lo más normal posible –Sí, sí, estoy bien, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien, estaba durmiendo ¿Cuándo vuelves? Esta noche no trabajo- a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de la morena, sabía que algo iba mal -¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, vuelvo esta tarde, pero no sé si podré escaparme- hizo una pausa y carraspeó levemente –Siento haberte despertado-

-No pasa nada. Tenía ganas de escucharte. Bueno… si puedes escaparte ya sabes que estaré aquí-

-Vale, lo intentaré…- Regina hubiera pagado por estar a su lado y recibir un abrazo suyo, era lo que más necesitaba –Gracias por todo Emma-

-No tienes que darme las gracias por nada… sólo espero que podamos quedar porque me muero de ganas de verte-

La morena sonrió levemente –Sigue durmiendo anda… luego tendrás noticias mías-

-Está bien, que pases un buen día. Te mando un beso-

-Otro para ti- se despidieron y Regina dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Hablar con la otra mujer le había venido muy bien. Se empezó a vestir porque tenía que comer con su esposo, no podía ocultar la mala cara pero Max actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se hizo el simpático hablándole de la reunión del desayuno y después recogieron sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto. No podía creer que luego de lo de la noche anterior el hombre ni se inmutara, como si hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo. Cada día la sorprendía más, pero para peor.

-Deberíamos hacer más viajes juntos, lo he pasado muy bien- dijo Max sentándose a su lado en el avión mientras abría el periódico para leerlo durante el viaje.

Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír falsamente, por suerte volvería a su vida normal y creía que el incidente de la noche anterior no se repetiría. Aunque nada era seguro.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo la morena fue ir a abrazar a su hijo, y decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. El pequeño Henry aceptó de buena gana los miles de besos que su madre le daba en la cara. Pasaron un rato agradable juntos antes de que el niño se durmiera, después fue a su cuarto sigilosamente, y para su suerte, Max roncaba tranquilamente en la cama. Regina había imaginado que luego del pesado viaje estaría cansado y nada lo despertaría, así que con una sonrisa tomó su coche para ir a ver a Emma.

* * *

La stripper estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, ya había terminado de cenar cuando escuchó el timbre. Miró la hora, era tarde para visitas. Se levantó y cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Regina sonrió ampliamente -¡Ey! ¡Pasa!- se hizo a un lado.

-Hola- la morena sonrió levemente y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó sin más a abrazarla.

Emma correspondió abrazándola fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír –Te extrañaba… dime que te quedarás a dormir-

-No sé si tanto como a dormir, pero sí puedo quedarme un buen rato- se separó levemente para mirarla y la besó -¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Interrumpí algo?-

-No, justo acabo de cenar ¿tú ya comiste?- puso las manos en su espalda acariciándola.

-Sí, en casa-

La rubia estudió detenidamente la cara de la otra mujer –No se te ve muy bien ¿pasó algo?-

Regina la miró seria, pero no quería preocuparla –No, todo va bien- sonrió levemente disimulando.

-Bueno… sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-

La morena asintió, pero cambió de tema -¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo?-

-Me parece un buen plan, ¿miramos la película en la cama, nos mimamos un poco y luego dormimos?- sonreía ilusionada por el plan como una niña pequeña.

Regina sonrió –Me parece bien-

Caminaron hacia la habitación, Emma tenía la costumbre de meterse en la cama sólo con la ropa interior, así que se desnudó, pero la morena no iba a hacerlo, tenía marcas horribles tras el incidente con su marido y no quería que la otra mujer las viera.

-¿Vas a quedarte con la ropa?- ya estaban las dos bajo las sábanas y se acercó a Regina para desprender los botones de su camisa, pero la morena tomó su mano frenándola -¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy mejor así…- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Pero por qué?- ya sí estaba segura de que pasaba algo –Regina ¿qué está pasando? Necesito que me lo cuentes…-

La morena no podía ocultarlo más y aunque no quería que la otra mujer sufriera era necesario que lo supiera. Suspiró y desabrochó su camisa del todo dejando al descubierto varios moratones en su cuerpo –Me forzó…- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Emma se quedó parada, como en shock y miró las marcas de Regina –Por dios…- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza –¡No puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Si te lo vuelve a hacer te juro que no respondo de mí-

La morena se aferraba al cuerpo de la otra mujer sin querer soltarla, habían lágrimas en sus mejillas –No Emma, no podemos hacer nada, es mi marido, es muy poderoso, nunca me creerían y hundiría mi vida-

A la rubia se le aguaron los ojos, sentía impotencia por no poder hacer nada y por verla sufrir tanto –Piensa en ti y en tu hijo- recordando lo que su padre hacía con ella y con su madre -¿Qué pasa si le hace daño a él?-

-No, él nunca se puso violento, sólo quería tener sexo pero me negué y se molestó, nunca me pegaría-

-Discúlpame Regina, pero…- pasó suavemente sus dedos por las marcas –Esto es violencia, no quiero que te lo vuelva a hacer. ¡Mira cómo estás! Y lo físico sabes bien que en estos casos termina siendo lo de menos…-

-Ya lo sé, pero no volverá a pasar, ya verás, estoy bien, sólo necesitaba estar contigo- la miró fijamente intentando tranquilizarla y acarició su mejilla.

-Eso espero… pero me pone mal verte asó. No dejes que vuelva a hacerlo…-

La morena asintió -¿Sabes que necesito para sanar? Un beso- sonrió intentando olvidarse del incidente.

Emma se rio –Eres tonta- se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente. Pensó en dejar a un lado lo de Max mientras estaba con la otra mujer. No quería preocuparla y lo importante ahora era ocupar su mente con otras cosas, pero ella no pensaba olvidarse de ello.

Regina correspondió al beso –Siento que hoy no podamos hacer nada… pero estoy dolorida-

-¿Tengo cara de ninfómana o qué?- se aseguró de taparla bien con las sábanas para que no cogiera frío –Pero eso sí, de los mimos no te libras- sonrió.

Encendieron la televisión y la miraron abrazadas, acariciándose la una a la otra como si fuera algo que llevaban toda la vida haciendo.

-Oye Emma… nunca me has contado de tu familia, a parte de tu madre claro- sentía curiosidad por su vida.

Al escucharla giró la cabeza mirándola –No hay mucho que saber… mi padre por suerte se fue de casa cuando yo era muy joven así que nunca más supe de él, no tengo hermanos… un poco aburrida mi familia-

Estaban tomadas de la mano así que Regina acarició suavemente los dedos de la rubia –¿No te llevabas bien con él?-

-No… comenzó golpeando a mi madre y luego siguió conmigo. Por eso te decía eso de tu marido, porque yo ya lo he vivido…- siempre le había costado mucho hablar de ese tema, pero con Regina las cosas eran más fáciles.

La morena la miró sorprendida y a la vez sintiéndose muy mal al pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar Emma. Llevó la mano a su rostro y se acercó a besarla –Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso… a tu lado mi vida parece un cuento de hadas-

-Visto desde fuera sí, pero ahora que te conozco sé que no lo es- se besaron de nuevo -¿Cómo está tu agenda para esta semana?-

-Bueno, Henry tiene un recital en el colegio, va a salir actuando y ¿sabes qué? Lo único que le pide a su padre en meses es que vaya a verle y Max le dijo que no podía- suspiró –Pero bueno, yo estaré ahí con él-

-¿En serio? Me da pena tu hijo, ese hombre no merece ser padre….- se colocó de costado mirando mejor a la otra mujer.

-Oye… ¿y si te pasas tú y le conoces? Puedes hacerte pasar por una de mis amigas de las reuniones del té- sonrió

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella invitación –Me gustaría mucho, ya que me hablas tanto de él quiero conocerlo. ¿No hay posibilidad de que Max aparezca no?- a la rubia le aterraba pensar siquiera en tener a ese hombre adelante y no poder controlarse. Estaba demasiado furiosa, no podía concebir que hubiera lastimado tanto a Regina.

Regina negó con su cabeza, conocía tan bien a su marido, jamás había ido a ver al niño cantar –No te preocupes, antes aparece Brad Pitt en el recital que él- sonrió –Le vas a caer genial, ya verás-

-Eso espero, se me dan bastante bien los niños- Emma vio cómo la otra mujer bostezaba -¿Quieres dormir un rato?- seguro con todo lo que había pasado no habría pegado ojo.

La morena asintió –Anoche no dormí nada- se acomodó en el pecho de Emma que la tapó bien con las sábanas para que no tuviera frío.

-¿Quieres que ponga la alarma a alguna hora en especial?- no quería que se fuera pronto, pero sabía que si llegaba tarde tendría problemas.

-Mmm a las 6, antes de que se despierte nadie en mi casa- dijo ya con los ojos cerrados. Era la primera vez que dormían oficialmente juntas, aunque se fuera pronto en la mañana pasaría la noche con ella y eso le gustaba. Necesitaba esta noche con Emma para librar aunque fuera por unas horas su mente del horrible episodio, y también, de su vida que cada día se iba convirtiendo más en un infierno.

Emma besó la frente de Regina y acarició su espalda –Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana- sonrió durmiéndose casi al instante.

Mientras la morena dormía, Emma la contemplaba con mucha atención. Rememoraba el día en que se habían conocido, cuando aquella fría mujer sólo quería mantener su matrimonio por conveniencia, por lo importante que era mantener las apariencias. Más adelante pudo entender la verdadera razón que era su hijo, o quizás, cuando las cosas entre ellas se volvieron más intensas, Regina se dio cuenta qué era lo que realmente importaba.

A la hora indicada la alarma sonó, la rubia se despertó también para despedirse de Regina y luego de su marcha siguió durmiendo. Cuando la morena llegó a su casa nadie había notado su ausencia, sonaba como algo triste que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo feliz que la hacía tener a Emma en su vida.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche. Todas las strippers del lugar habían renovado su vestuario, por lo que el show de esa noche sería algo nuevo. A Emma le había tocado un traje minúsculo de colegiala. Falda a cuadros roja con detalles en azul, camisa con corbata, tacos negros muy altos y por supuesto, lencería de la más sexy que se había puesto en su vida.

Había intentado canalizar toda la ira que tenía contra Max haciendo actividad física, leyendo, lo que fuera que mantuviera su cabeza ocupada. Sabía lo que se sentía que te maltrataran y se abusaran de tu debilidad, por lo que más bronca le daba imaginar lo que había sufrido Regina por culpa de su marido.

El show de la rubia estaba por comenzar, estaba todo listo como cada noche. Lo que la stripper no sabía era que cuando bajara a bailarle a alguien del público se iba a encontrar con la persona que había estado en su cabeza toda la semana. El hombre estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera podía prestarle mucha atención al show porque estaba por dormirse sobre la mesa.

Cuando Emma pasó por su lado por un momento pensó en cobrarse todo ahí mismo, pero a fin de cuentas la que saldría perdiendo iba a ser ella, y él por su parte, iba a ser la víctima en todo eso.

Al regresar a su camerino, se quedó por un momento mirándose al espejo. Le había dicho a la morena que no haría nada pero esto era más fuerte que ella. Le habían tocado a la persona que más le importaba, por no decir a la única que tenía. Y la persona que le había causado tanto daño estaba ahí afuera, pasándolo bien, viendo a otras mujeres mientras tenía a la más valiosa en casa, a la que Emma deseaba y quería cada día más.

Se puso ropa normal y se quedó dando vueltas por el antro mientras sus compañeras seguían con el espectáculo. Estaba esperando que el hombre se dispusiera a salir para hacer algo al respecto, aún no tenía bien en claro qué, podía pedirle a uno de sus tantos conocidos con mala fama que conocía en el cabaret que se encargue de él o hacer justicia por mano propia.

Unas horas después, la mesera le llevó la cuenta a Max. Luego de pagar y dejar una propina enorme sin darse cuenta, el hombre salió del antro tambaleándose, apenas podía caminar de tanto alcohol que tenía en su sangre.

La zona donde se estacionaban los coches estaba bastante oscura, quedaba a unos pocos metros del cabaret. El marido de Regina iba caminando como podía hasta que alguien lo sorprendió. No pudo ver su rostro, sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que sólo le dejaría una marca un poco colorada al otro día, y lo peor para él, fueron dos patadas entre sus piernas que lo dejaron en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Una sola frase pudo llegar a escuchar que lo confundió _Ten cuidado con lo que haces porque la próxima vez te dejaré sin lo que más quieres_. Quizás había hecho algo dentro del antro que no recordaba en ese momento, pero no entendía bien a qué se debía la golpiza. Como pudo se subió a su coche y la persona que lo había hecho gritar de dolor desapareció como por arte de magia. Al sentarse fue más consciente de sus heridas, los golpes en su entrepierna lo dejarían dolorido por al menos una semana.

Seguramente el hombre no había podido reconocer quien lo había hecho, pero no olvidaría tan fácil esta situación. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con él si no fuera por algo realmente importante, lo cual lo intrigaría más, poniéndose como objetivo descubrir quién había sido.


	14. Henry

**Perdón por la tardanza, hemos estado de viaje y con otros compromisos, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, es bastante largo para compensar y nada, esperamos que os guste :) Los reviews, como siempre, son bien recibidos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Henry**

El mismo sábado por la mañana, Regina vio lo que le había pasado en el rostro a su marido. Se sorprendió bastante al verlo maquillándose un golpe en la cara. La curiosidad le ganó por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarle qué había pasado y él mintió diciendo que se había tropezado y golpeado en la ducha, intentó seguir indagando pero Max enseguida la mandó callar para que dejaran el tema. Digamos que a Max no le interesaba si Regina sabía la verdad o no de lo que había sucedido, pero tampoco tenía ganas de darle explicaciones innecesarias.

La morena sabía perfectamente que le había mentido, las noches de los viernes siempre solía ir a El Rabbit Hole, así que algo tenía que haber pasado ahí para que su marido terminase así. Quizás se había peleado con algún borracho, era lo más seguro, pero fuera lo que fuese, se lo preguntaría a Emma y saldría de dudas.

Le ayudó a tapar el morado, no porque se preocupara por él, sino porque era una figura pública, si se percataban del golpe tendría fuertes repercusiones en su ámbito laboral y eso la perjudicaría a ella y a Henry. Lo mejor era evitar que la prensa se metiera en un tema que se podía esconder.

Por suerte para ella, era sábado y eso significaba que se vería como de costumbre con Emma. Estaba ansiosa de volver a verla, ya que, desde ese día después de volver de viaje no habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse. Regina había estado bastante ocupada organizando con el resto de las madres del colegio la obra. Y cuando tenía tiempo libre coincidía con que la rubia tenía que trabajar. Pero ambas respetaban a rajatabla su cita de los sábados, era muy importante como para cancelarla.

Llegó a la casa de la stripper y tocó el timbre, Emma abrió con una sonrisa y antes de darle tiempo a decir "Hola" la tomó de la mano acercándola a ella para besarla.

Regina se rio pegándose al cuerpo de la otra mujer –Así da gusto venir- dijo separándose de sus labios –¿Qué tal todo?-

-Ahora perfecto- dijo Emma sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba junto a la morena hasta el sofá de la sala -¿Y tú?-

-Bien, como ya te dije liada con lo de la obra ¡Qué ganas de que acabe ya!- dejó su bolso a un costado y se sentaron la una junto a la otra –Atenta a la última de Max…- puso su mano en la espalda de la rubia acercándola.

Al escuchar su nombre el rostro de Emma cambió por completo -¿Te hizo dañó?- apretó sus puños dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa si escuchaba que había utilizado la violencia contra Regina de nuevo. Rogaba que no fuera así porque no sabía como reaccionaría.

La morena negó con su cabeza –A mí al menos no, pero debió meterse en una pelea anoche, llegó con el ojo morado ¿Estuvo en tu local?- tomó las manos de la otra mujer entre las suyas acariciándolas intentando tranquilizarla, había notado cómo se había puesto al imaginarla sufrir de nuevo.

-Sí… sí estuvo- dijo poniéndose algo nerviosa, no era para nada buena mintiendo –Pero no vi ninguna pelea-

Regina levantó su ceja, ya conocía demasiado bien a la rubia como para no darse cuenta de que algo pasaba -¿Qué sabes Emma? Puedes decírmelo, a estas alturas nada de lo que haga me molesta ya… sólo que sea tan descuidado de armar una pelea cuando conoce su situación pero…-

La stripper no quería delatarse por nada del mundo, sabía que si confesaba lo que había pasado Regina se enfadaría –Supongo que alguien le habrá pegado cuando salió del local- intentó sonar lo más inocente y convincente del mundo, pero no le funcionó.

-¿Supones? ¿Cómo que supones? ¿Lo viste?- la morena no estaba comprendiendo mucho lo que quería decirle la otra mujer, pero mirando su rostro y atando cabos pudo deducir algo de lo que había pasado –No Emma… dime que no pasó lo que creo que pasó-

Emma se mordió el labio inferior poniendo la cara de un niño que ha hecho algo malo –Yo… tuve que hacerlo. No tenía pensado hacer nada pero… lo vi en el local, tan borracho que no podía ni ponerse en pie, me acordé de lo que te hizo y quise darle su merecido-

Regina negó con su cabeza y soltó las manos de la rubia –No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto ¿Estás loca?- dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué? Tú no pensabas hacer nada, se lo hice yo y no me arrepiento- Emma no lamentaba nada de lo que había hecho, a decir verdad, creía que ni siquiera había sido suficiente comparado con lo que ese tipo merecía.

La morena se levantó, se la notaba molesta –¿No entiendes que podría haberte hecho algo? O… ¿Y si atara cabos? Descubriría lo nuestro y no sabes las consecuencias que eso podría tener para nosotras, ¡Podría perder a Henry!- Regina no podía parar de imaginar lo que le pasaría a la rubia si su marido había identificado quien lo golpeaba.

Emma la miró fijo y también se levantó poniéndose a su altura, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que se quedó mucho más a gusto después de pegar a Max, no había sido cuidadosa. Tomó las manos de Regina intentando calmarla. No estaba del todo segura de si Max la había visto, ella estaba cubierta, pero nadie le aseguraba que su rostro no se había asomado –Tienes razón, lo siento, no pensé con claridad, lo vi así y pensé que era mi oportunidad- hablando relajada –Lo que te hizo me volvió loca y… no pensé en las consecuencias. De todas formas creo que no me vio, y tampoco había otras personas en el lugar-

Con esas palabras la morena se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo único que había hecho Emma era algo que nunca antes nadie había hecho por ella: protegerla y cuidarla –Prométeme que no harás otra tontería como esas, por favor- su voz ya había bajado algunos tonos. Lo que la había alterado era el miedo a perder a alguna de las dos personas que más quería.

La rubia asintió y se acercó para besarla suavemente –Lo prometo, siento haber puesto lo nuestro en peligro. Mucho más si casi perjudico a tu hijo-

Regina sonrió al fin y le devolvió el beso –Tienes mucha fuerza, le dejaste un buen moratón…-

-¿No has visto sus partes íntimas? Son las más perjudicadas, seguro no va a poder hacer nada en al menos una semana- Emma se rio contagiándoselo a la otra mujer.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tranquilas, Regina se aseguró de recordarle que la actuación de Henry era ese mismo jueves y que tenía que ser puntual. Puede que la morena no se percatara de eso, pero para la stripper quedar fuera de casa era un paso importante en su relación y además iban a encontrarse en el ambiente que Regina vivía cada día. Pensar en ello la ponía bastante nerviosa, pero a la vez moría de ganas.

* * *

La madre orgullosa se puso un vestido especial para la ocasión, estaba sentada en primera fila rodeada de otros padres que esperaban el comienzo de la actuación de sus hijos. Henry apenas había dormido por los nervios, su papel era uno de los principales, era el héroe del cuento y durante un mes le había recitado tanto su diálogo que Regina ya se lo sabía de memoria. La morena miraba todo el rato hacia la puerta ansiosa esperando la llegada de Emma. Ojeó su reloj, eran menos cinco y cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, por fin la vio llegar. Iba muy guapa, no recordaba haberla visto así nunca, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa y una chaqueta muy elegante. Estaba acostumbrada a verla de entre casa, con su ropa de "trabajo", o por supuesto con su preferida, la ropa interior. De todas forma era lindo verla así, la hacía pensar que podía ser una persona tan normal como ella a pesar de lo que hacía cada noche.

Con una sonrisa, Regina se levantó y fue hacia ella –Hola ¡Qué guapa!- intentaba actuar normal para que nadie se fijara en ellas más de la cuenta.

-Tú no te quedas atrás…- Emma sonrió y se acercó a besar su mejilla, como cualquier amiga haría. La morena le indicó cuales eran sus asientos y se sentaron -¿Y Henry? ¿Está preparándose?-

-Sí, hasta después de la obra no te lo podré presentar- la miraba de costado, llevaba unos días sin verla y le apetecía besarla en los labios. Deseaba estar con ella como cuando estaban en casa, pero obviamente no podía hacerlo.

-Bueno, creo que puedo esperar un poco más. Si te parece después podemos ir a comer los tres juntos- sonrió –Sólo si pueden, no quiero que tengan problemas en casa luego-

-Buena idea, y no hay problema. Mientras no lleguemos a horas indecentes a casa Max no se va a dar cuenta- antes de que pudieran seguir hablando se apagaron las luces que indicaban que la actuación iba a comenzar. Regina aprovechó la intimidad de la oscuridad para tomar con cautela la mano de Emma y se acercó para susurrarle –Me encanta que estés aquí-

La rubia presionó su mano aceptando contenta el cumplido –Gracias por invitarme- que Regina llevara a su amante, stripper, novia o como quisieran clasificarlo a un evento de su hijo era algo muy importante, unos meses atrás Emma jamás hubiera imaginado que esto podría ser posible.

Dejaron de mirarse para prestar atención al escenario, el telón se abrió dejando a la vista el decorado de un castillo donde una niña vestida de princesa iniciaba un monólogo. Unos segundos después salió Henry. Regina lo miraba embobada mientras movía sus labios a la vez que el niño recitaba sus frases, se notaba que lo quería con locura.

Emma la miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, cualquiera podía darse cuenta a lo lejos que la morena adoraba al pequeño. La verdad es que parecía un niño encantador y lo de actuar se le daba realmente bien.

Después de un rato la obra terminó, todos salieron a recibir los aplausos, los padres se pusieron en pie y Henry buscó con la mirada a su madre, cuando la encontró la saludo con la mano sonriente.

-Te felicito por tu hijo, lo ha hecho genial. Creo que podría tener futuro en esto- decía Emma mientras aplaudía, se tenía que acercar a su oreja para hablar porque no se escuchaba nada –Te daría un beso ahora mismo, pero las madres se escandalizarían- se rio.

Regina no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Gracias, y luego me das todos los que quieras- los niños se fueron del escenario y la morena le indicó a la otra mujer para que le siguiera hasta donde estaba su hijo.

Henry vio llegar a su madre y corrió hacia ella –¡Mamá! ¿Te ha gustado?- estaba muy emocionado y abrazó a su madre besando su mejilla.

-Me ha encantado mi amor, lo has hecho genial- se separó de su abrazo y luego señaló a la rubia –Mira, esta es una muy buena amiga mía, se llama Emma-

-Hola Henry- dijo la rubia agachándose hasta ponerse a la altura del pequeño apoyando una mano en su brazo.

-¡Hola!- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Emma sonrió al recibir ese gesto, se notaba que era un niño muy cariñoso -¡Estuviste excelente!-

-Gracias- contestó con algo de vergüenza. Regina le estaba acomodando el pelo suavemente. Por lo general las "amigas" de su madre no le caían muy bien, ninguna era cariñosa, siempre pasaban de él. Emma parecía diferente, ni siquiera de ese grupo.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos los tres a comer algo para celebrarlo?- su hijo asintió –Venga, ve a buscar tus cosas, te esperamos aquí- el niño fue corriendo a por su mochila.

En ese momento Regina vio que Bella se estaba acercando a ellas, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella y Emma se conocían y que había compartido un momento bastante íntimo. Si la reconocía podía destapar todo, intentó tomar a la rubia del brazo y caminar lejos de ella, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Regina! Tú hijo estuvo genial- Bella le dio dos besos a la morena y luego se fijó en Emma. Ya la había visto desde hacía un rato en el lugar –Hola… ¿Son amigas?-

La morena se queda parada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir porque claramente la había reconocido –Sí, es una amiga- intentó no darle importancia y cambiar de tema –Tu hija estuvo estupenda también- sonrió nerviosa.

Bella parecía no escuchar mucho sus palabras, estaba más atenta mirando a Emma -¿Van a comer? Me gustaría invitarlas… con los niños claro- quería parecer la más simpática ante ellas, por dentro se moría por acercarse más a la rubia.

-Eh, no, no, gracias por la invitación, pero mis padres nos invitaron a Henry y a mí a casa, porque se perdieron la obra y querían recompensarlo- había sonado bastante convincente. Regina pensaba que la rubia debía estar bastante sorprendida, ya que, estaba actuando bastante falsa cuando se trataba de hablar con otras personas. No estaba orgullosa de eso, pero era una maestra de la mentira cuando se lo proponía. Aunque con Emma era ella misma, no hacían falta esas actuaciones –Nos vemos el sábado en la reunión del té ¿Vale?-

En ese momento volvió Henry, sin saberlo el pequeño las estaba salvado -¿Nos vamos, mamá?-

-Sí, sí, hasta luego Bella- Regina tomó al niño de la mano y empezó a caminar con Emma a su lado alejándose de la otra mujer.

La rubia miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta que la otra mujer seguía con la vista fija en ella. Por fin salieron al aparcamiento y mientras Henry subía al coche Emma se acercó a hablarle –Por Dios… creí que iba a descubrirme delante de todos-

-Le ha faltado tirarse a tu cuello delante de mí- resopló –Espero que no saque extrañas conclusiones…- entraron al coche. Aunque sabía que por parte de Emma no pasaba nada, le daba un poco de celos y bronca la actitud de la que suponía su amiga.

-No te lo dije, pero hace unas noches vino de nuevo al local, yo me hice bastante la tonta para evitarla- Emma se abrochó el cinturón. No se lo había contado antes porque creía que no iba a haber ningún conflicto con ella.

-¿En serio? Por Dios… con lo buenecita que parece- la morena resopló pensando en que seguro Bella estaba en una situación parecida a la de ella con su marido y pretendía buscar diversión por ahí, lo cual no estaba mal, pero había muchos hombres y mujeres disponibles como para que se fijara en Emma.

-¿Dónde fue?- preguntó Henry, por unos minutos se habían olvidado de él.

Regina carraspeó un poco mirando a la otra mujer y se giró a mirar a su hijo antes de arrancar el coche –A donde trabaja Emma, para verla, es amiga suya también- volvió la vista hacia delante poniendo el auto en marcha.

-¿Y dónde trabajas?- Henry siempre había sido un niño muy curioso. Sus preguntas era inocentes aunque un tanto incómodas.

-Bueno…- Emma tenía que inventar algo que resultara creíble –Digamos que soy bailarina-

-¿Eres artista? Yo quiero ser actor, a mi madre le parece bien, pero mi padre quiere que sea político como él, a mí eso me aburre- dijo el pequeño muy convencido. Prefería ser cualquier cosa antes que como su padre.

-Tienes mucho talento la verdad, yo creo que podrías dedicarte a la actuación, aunque también podrías complementarlo con otros estudios que te gusten- mientras Emma hablaba Regina sonreía escuchándola, estaba claro que se le daban bien los niños.

-¡Pero no políticas!- la contundencia de Henry hizo reír a las dos mujeres. Lo hacía sentir muy bien que alguien más estuviera de su lado.

-Está bien, yo convenceré a tu padre, no te preocupes- estaba conduciendo hasta la pizzería favorita de su hijo –Espero que te guste la pizza, no es mi lugar favorito, pero la comida es buena-

-Ya verás Emma, son las mejores pizza del mundo mundial, yo me puedo comer hasta cinco trozos- dijo Henry sonriente al ver que ya estaban aparcando.

La rubia reía con cada ocurrencia del pequeño –Me encantan las pizzas, no te preocupes, seguro que yo puedo con cinco trozos también-

Las dos intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices antes de salir del coche. Caminaron los tres juntos hasta el interior del restaurante. Eligieron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Bueno, a mí me encanta la de pepperoni, pero a Henry no ¿Compartimos una tú y yo?- hablando con Emma.

-¡Yo de piña!- el pequeño ya había decidido.

-A mí tampoco me gusta el pepperoni, creo que voy a compartir con Henry la de piña- miró al niño y sonrieron.

Regina levantó una ceja mirándolos, estaba claro que se iban a llevar muy bien –Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden- los otros dos se rieron y la morena no pudo evitar pensar que si la situación fuera distinta se veían prácticamente como una familia perfecta.

Un rato después, con las pizzas sobre la mesa, Henry seguía curioseando sobre la nueva amiga de su madre -¿Dónde conociste a mi mamá?- le dio un buen mordisco a una de sus porciones.

-Bueno, tu madre fue a verme bailar con sus amigas y ahí nos conocimos- no era del todo mentira, pero no podía darle muchos detalles a un niño de esa edad.

-¿Puedo ir a verte bailar también?- la pregunta del pequeño hizo que ambas mujeres estuvieran a punto de atragantarse.

-Quizás algún día cariño, es que sus actuaciones son tarde, cuando tú ya duermes…- acarició la cabeza de su hijo intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Claro, no dejan entrar a niños- no le estaba mintiendo, sólo ocultaba lo innecesario -¿Qué otras cosas te gustan hacer aparte de actuar?-

Con las palabras de Emma la idea de ir a visitarla parecía que se le había ido -Mmm me gusta jugar con mamá, hacer puzles, leer… no sé- se encogió de hombros mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza.

Siguieron conociéndose, a Henry cada vez me gustaba más la rubia y Emma estaba asombrada con el pequeño. Era un niño encantador. Después de terminar la pizza, Regina lo obligó a ir al baño para lavarse las manos y se quedaron solas.

-¿Qué te pareció? Le encantas, puedo notarlo- Regina sonreía.

-Es muy simpático, tu marido se pierde mucho no pasando tiempo con él, te juro que no lo entiendo- durante la comida había salido el tema de Max y el niño se ponía muy serio cuando se trataba de él.

-Ya…- la morena suspiró –Yo tampoco, pero bueno, yo intento darle el doble de amor para compensar- hizo una pausa y se acercó un poco más a la otra mujer –No sabes todo lo que me estoy conteniendo para no besarte-

Emma se puso colorada al escucharla, pero justo vio aparecer a Henry, carraspeó disimulando -¿Quieren algo de postre? A mí me apetece algo de chocolate-

-Mmmm sí, a mí también- ese "mmm" había sonado demasiado exagerado –Con nata por encima- Regina pronunció esas palabras con un tono sugerente que captó la atención de Emma.

La rubia notó lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió bajando la mirada para que el pequeño no lo viera -¿Y tú Henry?-

-Yo quiero flan-

Al rato tenían lo que habían pedido y Regina se fijó en el suyo –Con mucho chocolate por encima… como a mí me gusta- se fijó en que su hijo estaba entretenido con su flan.

Emma se llevó la cuchara a la boca jugando con ella entre sus dientes sin poder evitarlo -¿Todo cubierto con chocolate te gusta? Lo más divertido es quitarlo, ¿No?-

-Claro, con la lengua- no podía apartar la vista de la boca de la otra mujer, cogió un poco de chocolate de su plato –Mmm me encanta cómo se derrite en mi boca-

-Seguro se derrite rápido, ya sabes, cuando estás caliente…- Henry levantó la vista mirándolas al escuchar esas palabras de Emma -¡Tu boca caliente! Y el postre frío- intentando corregir lo que había dicho entre risas.

-Eres graciosa, me gustas- dijo el pequeño riendo mientras terminaba su flan.

-¿Verdad que Emma es genial? A mí también me gusta mucho- Regina sonrió mirando a la rubia.

Emma le devolvió la mirada –A mí también me gustan los dos-

Terminaron de comer y Regina pagó la cuenta, luego caminaron hacia el coche

-¿Quieres venir a casa y te muestro la… decoración? Max no llegará hasta la hora de cenar- la morena puso el coche en marcha.

La stripper se quedó un poco dudosa, nunca había estado en la casa de la otra mujer, pero la verdad es que sí quería ir –Está bien, pero sólo un momento-

Llegaron unos minutos después, Henry subió a su cuarto para hacer los deberes y Regina le sirvió algo de beber a Emma mientras le enseñaba alguna de las habitaciones. No quiso darle muchos detalles ni mostrarle todos los lugares porque no quería que pensara que estaba restregándole su riqueza, sólo quería compartir con ella el lugar dónde vivía.

-Me encanta, tienes muy buen gusto- sabía que la morena vivía en un lugar de ese estilo, no esperaba menos cuando la conoció.

-Gracias- rio levemente –Los primeros años de casada me dediqué a decorarla, estaba bastante aburrida y me servía de entretenimiento, ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto?-

-Está bien…- dijo la rubia no muy convencida, conocía muy bien a la morena.

Caminaron hacia la habitación prestando atención de que ninguna empleada las viera, una vez dentro, Regina cerró la puerta.


	15. El lado oscuro de Max

**Como habéis sido buen s os traemos la siguiente parte del fic, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. No recordamos quién fue, pero alguien preguntó si Max era malo porque sí o porque tenía un pasado, bueno, quizás con este capítulo entendáis un poco más la personalidad de nuestro querido Max jajaja. Disfrutad :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. El lado oscuro de Max.**

Emma se acercó a la cómoda de Regina y observó la foto de ella con su marido, notó cómo la otra mujer se le acercaba por detrás y la abrazaba.

-Emma… creo que soy más interesante que esas fotos, ¿no crees?- la morena sonrió y se acercó a besar su cuello.

-Sí, pero estamos en tu casa… en tu cuarto, puede llegar tu esposo- se dio la vuelta mirándola seria –Podemos esperar a que nos veamos en mi casa-

-¿Tú crees? Ya te dije que Max no llega todavía, la casa es enorme y… llevo días sin verte y sin besarte- mientras decía eso último se acercaba para besar sus labios –Sin tocarte…- llevó las manos al culo de la stripper.

A la rubia le dieron escalofríos, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ceder, sonrió –Vale… pero rápido- correspondió al beso con muchas ganas, de alguna manera pensar en hacerlo ahí la encendía aún más.

Caminaron sin separarse hasta dejarse caer en la cama, ninguna quería perder el tiempo así que empezaron a desnudarse.

-¿Segura que no va a llegar?- a pesar de no querer parar no podía evitar sentir miedo de ser pilladas, significaría el final de lo suyo.

-Segura… relájate Emma, si estás tensa no vas a poder disfrutar como deberías- Regina, al contrario de la otra mujer, estaba de lo más desinhibida y dejó salir una risita mientras lanzaba la ropa de la rubia al suelo –Encima te pusiste tan linda hoy…- besó su cuello mientras desabrochaba su pantalón –Y todo el mundo te miraban queriendo tocarte- mordió su lóbulo de la oreja tirando de él –Pero no saben que sólo yo puedo hacerlo- eso último se lo susurró al oído.

-Creo que sólo tu amiga quería tocarme…- los besos y caricias de la morena la estaban excitando mucho. Emma puso las manos en el culo de Regina y subió por su espalda hasta desprender su sujetador.

Ya sólo estaban con la parte interior de abajo –Es una pena…- bajó por los pechos de la rubia besándolos –Que no tengamos chocolate…- succionó uno de sus pezones y rozó con sus uñas el otro –Disfrutaríamos mucho más…- pasó su lengua por ambos y luego los sopló para que se pusieran duros.

Emma gemía muy agitada, intentaba hacerlo bajito porque a pesar de que la casa era grande podían escucharla. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de Regina mientras disfrutaba de sus besos –No hace falta el chocolate, créeme…- hablando entrecortado.

La morena seguía bajando por el cuerpo de la otra mujer, besándola y mordiendo su piel –No sabes cuánto he echado de menos comerte…- puso cara pícara mirándola desde abajo y le quitó la tanga, la tiró hacia atrás y se colocó entre sus piernas pero sin hacer nada. Mordió su labio inferior para provocar a la stripper.

-¿Ah sí?- estaba demasiado caliente para poder hablar con claridad, se incorporó un poco para mirar mejor las expresiones de Regina -¿Y a qué estás esperando? Si es que tantas ganas tienes…-

-Mmm no seas impaciente, sabes que me gusta jugar- la morena se acercó a su humedad y abrió sus labios con los dedos, pasó su lengua de arriba abajo con fuerza.

-A mí también me gusta jugar pero…- al sentir su lengua tuvo que parar de hablar para dejar salir un intenso gemido –Puede venir tu marido- llevó sus caderas hacia la cara de Regina para sentirla más.

La morena comenzó a succionar el clítoris de Emma con ganas, pero en ese momento escuchó algo. Se paró durante unos segundos, ¡era el coche de Max! Se habían quedado las dos congeladas, como en shock, hasta que ambas cayeron en la cuenta de que debían darse prisa.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Corre Emma!- se levantó como una bala y empezó a recoger la ropa. Su corazón iba a mil.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, tomó su ropa y Regina la llevó al baño del cuarto encerrándola ahí. Comenzó a vestirse muy rápido intentando no hacer ruido, estaba muy asustada, no sabía de qué era capaz Max si las encontrara así.

Regina se vistió y acomodó las sábanas de la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella con un libro simulando que leía, en ese momento, su marido entró por la puerta.

-Hola, llegué antes de trabajar- dejó su maletín en una silla.

-Ya he visto ¿y eso?- sin mover la vista del libro vio cómo su esposo caminaba directo al cuarto de baño -¡Max! Espera, ven aquí, quería contarte algo-

Algo extrañado, el hombre se acercó sentándose en el borde de la cama -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no, quería hablarte de lo maravilloso que estuvo Henry, y que mucha gente me felicitó por su actuación- no sabía cómo evitar que entrara así que tuvo que improvisar.

-Ah bueno, ya sabes lo que opino de que haga esas cosas- se volvió a levantar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero a él le gusta y le hace ilusión que te preocupes por sus cosas- Regina se levantó también poniéndose a su lado -¿Por qué no vas a decirle algo?-

-¿Para qué Regina? ¡Qué pesada estás hoy!-

-Venga… cualquier cosa- sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo intentando convencerlo, vio cómo su marido suspiraba, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, si abría la puerta estaban perdidas.

-Está bien… voy a verle- salió del cuarto.

Regina resopló y corrió para abrir la puerta del baño –Vamos, vamos-

-Ya me cobraré esto Regina- Emma se rio un poco debido a los nervios y tomó su bolso para salir corriendo. La habitación de Henry daba a otro pasillo, así que si se daba prisa no se encontraría con Max, bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso y luego siguió corriendo hasta la puerta. Una vez en el rellano se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire y resoplar aliviada, lo había conseguido. Siguió caminando y pidió un taxi, un rato después estaba en casa, sana y salva.

Regina salió de su cuarto, ya estaba más tranquila aunque le costaría un rato quitarse el susto. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó unos gritos, era la voz de Henry, fue hacia su habitación muy rápido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Le estoy diciendo a mi hijo que es de niñas eso de actuar y que no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer- su tono era duro y autoritario.

Henry, con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió hacia su madre abrazándola.

-¡No te atrevas a esconderte detrás de ella! Ya ni te acuerdas de tu madre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tipo de hijo eres?- Max alzaba mucho la voz.

El niño lloraba con más fuerza y Regina lo abrazaba –¡No te voy a consentir que le hables así!- la morena también se puso seria y autoritaria.

-¡Yo hablo a mi hijo como quiero que para algo es mío!-

-Si le vuelves a hablar así te juro que nos vamos y no aparecemos nunca más- aunque la amenaza sonaba real, Regina sabía que nunca podría hacer eso.

Esas palabras hicieron que Max comenzara a reírse -¿Eres muy valiente no?- se acercó a su esposa amenazante -¿No sabes el poder que tengo? Claro que lo sabes, no estaríais en la esquina y ya os habría pillado, te metería en la cárcel por secuestro, porque como bien sabes, él no es tu hijo, así que no puedes hacer nada y como amenaces con volver a dejarme vas a pagarlo muy mal Regina-

La morena estaba quieta mientras lo escuchaba, notaba cómo le temblaban las piernas, esas palabras habían hecho mella en ella. Antes de decir algo más, Max dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Regina se agachó poniéndose a la altura de Henry y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Ya está mi amor, estoy contigo- ambos lloraban.

* * *

Emma estaba en su casa, se había dado una ducha y se preparaba para ir a trabajar, pero lo que había pasado en casa de Regina no la había dejado tranquila, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje. _Nena ¿todo bien? ¿Se dio cuenta de algo? Casi me da algo._

La morena se había quedado con Henry hasta que consiguió que se calmara y durmiera, ahora estaba en su cuarto, a solas y escuchó el teléfono vibrar. _No se dio cuenta, pero algo malo pasó con él y Henry, le odio tanto Emma… el sábado te cuento. Siento lo ocurrido._

La rubia se preocupó al leer la respuesta, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo al niño. _Está bien, no te preocupes. Mándale muchos besos a Henry de mi parte… te quiero Regina._

Aunque pensaba que nada de lo que pasara ese día podría hacerla sonreír, el mensaje de Emma lo hizo. _Gracias por estar ahí, yo también te quiero. _Se acomodó en la cama tapándose con las sábanas y consiguió dormirse.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Emma, aunque se había quedado con la duda de lo que había pasado con el esposo de Regina. Una vez lista salió hacia su trabajo.

* * *

Max estaba en su despacho, tenía una copa de whisky en su mano y la apretaba con fuerzas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Lo que acababa de pasar en el cuarto de Henry lo había enfurecido mucho. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón, sacó una foto y la miró durante unos segundos. En ella se podía ver a una familia feliz, era Max, unos años más joven y una mujer rubia muy hermosa que sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos. Esos momentos le parecían muy lejanos.

Si ella la viera en aquel momento lo odiaría, nunca se había comportado así cuando Kathryn vivía, eran unos jóvenes enamorados que recién empezaban una vida juntos. Su difunta esposa siempre había sido una chica encantadora, todo el mundo la adoraba y cuando accedió a casarse con él, Max era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pero su muerte lo cambió todo, después de una larga enfermedad Kathryn no pudo resistir más, y dejó atrás a un hombre viudo con un hijo pequeño.

Max guardó la foto de nuevo, era muy doloroso para él recordar todo eso. La muerte de su amada dejó en él un vacío que nunca había sido capaz de llenar y que con el tiempo le había convertido en esa persona que era ahora. Una persona que hasta él mismo detestaba.

* * *

Era viernes y Emma tenía que ir más pronto de lo normal al club, a su jefe se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que ella y otras chicas más mejoraran sus actitudes con el caño. La rubia apenas lo usaba en sus actuaciones, le bastaba con bailar y desnudarse al ritmo de la música, pero parecía que para su jefe no era suficiente.

Después de un par de horas de entrenamiento, había aprendido varios movimientos que impresionaron al resto de compañeras, así que esa misma noche los pondría en práctica. Emma no estaba muy segura de poder realizarlos correctamente, pero cuando le ordenaban algo no había vuelta de hoja.

Para añadirle más emoción al espectáculo le habían cambiado el traje y llevaría unos tacones mucho más altos de lo normal ya que son los que suelen usar las chicas que bailan en el caño. Emma intentó convencerle de que con ellos no iba a sentirse muy segura en el escenario, pero no hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Salió a escena nerviosa, comenzó a bailar con el caño, los hombres la miraban embobados, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, pero había un momento en el que tenía que ir deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar en el suelo de espaldas, y entonces el tacón de un zapato resbaló y cayó de golpe contra el suelo. Terminó como pudo el número y salió del escenario con un dolor horrible en el cuello.

En el vestuario empezó a cambiarse, pero cuando levantó los brazos para ponerse la camiseta sintió un tirón en el cuello y gritó de dolor. Ruby, atenta a sus movimientos, fue a ver qué le pasaba. Llamaron al jefe porque el dolor era insoportable y la llevaron al hospital en coche.

Una vez allí, el médico la revisó, era una contractura, tendría que tomar calmantes y estar en reposo por unos días, por suerte su jefe comprendió la situación y la llevó hasta su casa para que descansara el resto de la noche. Gracias a las pastillas se durmió enseguida, al día siguiente era sábado, así que tuvo que enviar un mensaje a Regina para decirle de nuevo dónde guardaba la llave de repuesto ya que ella no se veía capaz ni de levantarse de la cama para abrirle la puerta.

* * *

La morena estaba algo extrañada cuando recibió un aviso de dónde encontrar la llave, pero se dirigió hacia la casa de la rubia. Después del incidente con Max, había pasado lo que siempre sucedía, todos habían fingido que nada había pasado. Hablaban lo mínimo mientras comían juntos y fingían que se interesaban por lo que contaba el otro, pero por dentro, Regina fantaseaba con que su esposo se atragantara con un hueso del pollo que comía.

Llegó a casa de Emma y abrió la puerta después de coger la llave de repuesto que estaba debajo del felpudo -¿Hola?- cerró detrás de ella y caminó hacia la habitación suponiendo que ahí estaría la otra mujer. Efectivamente, la rubia yacía tumbada en su cama lo que alertó a Regina –¡Ey! ¿Pasó algo?- se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándola.

La stripper sonrió al verla –Me caí ayer, no puedo ni moverme. Me han dado calmantes como para un caballo- se rio levemente intentando tomárselo bien.

-Ay dios…- se acercó a besarla con cuidado –Pero ¿estás bien?- puso la mano sobre la de la rubia acariciándola.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo algo dolorida y discapacitada- volvió a reírse –Bueno, cuéntame qué pasó con Henry y tu esposo-

Regina se puso seria cuando la otra mujer sacó el tema, dejó sus cosas a un costado y se acomodó mejor en la cama –Cuando te fuiste fui a la habitación de Henry y le estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre ser actor, él estaba llorando, vino a abrazarme y… bueno, Max me dijo que yo no era su madre de verdad y otras cosas horribles que ahora prefiero no recordar- tomó aire –Yo le amenacé, le dije que no hablara así a mi hijo o no iríamos y no sabes…- hizo una pausa porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas –No sabes cómo se puso Emma… dijo que podría meterme en la cárcel y bueno- tapó su rostro con una mano –Horrible todo-

La rubia escuchaba atenta, no podía creer lo que era capaz de hacer ese idiota, apretó la mano de Regina –Imagino cómo debes estar y Henry… Tienes que tratar de contenerte, sabes que no podrías escaparte con el niño, por más que quisieras, legalmente él tendría razón aunque lo trate tan mal-

-Ya lo sé, yo puedo aguantar que me haga cualquier cosa, pero cuando daña a Henry… no puedo con eso- a pesar de que habían pasado un par de días, la morena seguía afectada.

-¿Nunca le has propuesto ser su madre legalmente? Con eso podrías luchar en un futuro si te separas de él-

-Se lo dije en su momento y se fue haciendo el tonto, no sé si no se fía o qué…- suspiró y se acercó a besar la mejilla de la rubia -¿Quieres que te de un masaje o algo?-

-No, mejor no, creo que moriría si alguien me tocase la espalda. Igual gracias, sé que lo haces con buena intención- besó sus labios –Hoy tendremos un día tranquilo, nada de andar por paredes, encimeras, ni nada de la casa- dijo riendo.

Regina rio también –Está bien, con estar contigo me conformo. ¿Te dieron días libres?-

-Sí, tres días, espero estar bien para entonces-

-Tendré que escaparme de vez en cuando para cuidarte- la morena sonrió

-Sí, necesito alguien que me mime, que me ayude a ducharme y bueno… un par de cosas más-

-Estoy dispuesta a ser tu esclava, pero cuando estés buena me tendrás que recompensar- Regina dejó salir una risita pícara.

-Sabes que sí, aparte el otro día me dejaste con las ganas. Aunque con el miedo y los nervios que pasé, se me fue la calentura enseguida- Emma rio al recordarlo, aunque en ese momento fuera horrible.

Regina sonrió -¿Te preparo algo de comer?-

-Estaría bien, podemos merendar algo juntas- a la rubia cada vez le gustaba más eso de estar enferma y que la cuidaran.

-Haré algo para ti, pero yo no voy a comer, tengo el estómago revuelto, desde ese día horroroso no estoy comiendo mucho-

-Bueno, intenta comer aunque sean cosas ligeras-

La morena se levantó y preparó una ensalada y algo caliente para Emma, le ayudó a comer con cuidado de que no se lastimara el cuello y luego vieron una película hasta que se hizo la hora de irse.

Regina prometió intentar volver al día siguiente, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola estando así, pero obviamente no podía quedarse. Emma insistió en que se llevara la llave y entrara y saliera a su antojo de la casa y la morena la aceptó de buena gana.

Después de asegurarse de que la rubia tenía todo lo necesario, Regina se marchó a casa contenta por haber pasado una buena tarde con esa mujer que cada día se ganaba un hueco más grande en su corazón.


	16. Maquillaje para el dolor

**Sentimos la tardanza, aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo, es bastante largo, pero es necesaria toda esta trama para la continuación de la historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews y esperamos que disfrutéis :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Maquillaje para el dolor**

Regina se despertó temprano sintiendo unas terribles náuseas, obviamente algo estaba pasando, la noche anterior apenas había probado bocado y no podía evitar pensar en que esos síntomas se parecían mucho a los de un embarazo. Tenía que salir de dudas. Era domingo por la mañana, Max estaba leyendo el periódico y Henry seguramente jugando en su cuarto o con la niñera así que le dijo a su marido que se iría a correr un rato por el barrio. Se puso ropa deportiva y salió de la casa.

Aprovechó la excusa para caminar hacia la farmacia más cercana y comprar una prueba de embarazo. Estaba muy nerviosa, prácticamente corrió para volver antes a casa, necesitaba saber ya lo que pasaba. Cuando llegó, todavía no era la hora de comer, así que se metió al baño de la habitación e hizo pis sobre el palito. Se sentó sobre la taza, esperando el resultado, el corazón le iba a mil, y esos 3 minutos de espera le parecieron 3 horas. Tomó aire repetidas veces y lo soltaba por la boca intentando tranquilizarse, pero no servía. Por fin había llegado la hora, se acercó a mirar el resultado. Era positivo.

En ese momento tuvo que agarrarse a algo para no caerse, sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima, no era porque no quisiera un hijo, al contrario, le encantaría tener uno propio, pero no con Max, no después de ver cómo trataba a Henry. No quería que otra personita sufriera lo que estaba sufriendo su pequeño. Tenía la cabeza dándole tantas vueltas que no se había dado cuenta de que su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas. Emma le venía a la mente una y otra vez, sabía que iba a perderla, no podía seguir con esa especie de relación, tener un amante era poner en riesgo tanto su vida como la de su futuro bebé. Su esposo era capaz de cualquier cosa si se enterara y ella podía arriesgarse antes, pero no ahora que una pequeña vida dependía de ella. Ahora ese bebé era lo más importante y tenía que pensar en él, en intentar estar bien con Max y criarlo como una familia.

Después de limpiar sus lágrimas salió del baño, se aseguró de deshacerse de la prueba, no quería que nadie se enterara hasta que ella lo decidiera. Fue hasta el despacho de su marido y la morena usó a su propia madre como excusa esta vez, le dijo que Cora quería que se pasase por su casa para mirar unas telas que se había comprado. Regina se preguntaba para qué se había molestado en inventar algo, Max apenas escuchó su historia, simplemente asintió mientras seguía con la vista en el periódico. Luego se aseguró de hablar con la niñera para que estuviera pendiente de Henry en su ausencia y sin más tomó su coche para ir a casa de Emma. Si había alguien a quién tenía que contárselo primero era a ella. Por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que haría en su vida. Tenía la llave que la rubia le había dejado, así que la usó para entrar.

Emma estaba acomodada en el sofá, le costaba moverse de la cama, pero estaba aburrida de estar ahí, giró su rostro al escuchar que alguien entraba y sonrió al ver a la morena –Hey, has venido al final-

Al ver su sonrisa, Regina sonrió levemente, aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo –Sí, pude escapar- se acercó a ella y besó su frente, luego se sentó a su lado -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, me siento mejor… y ¿a ti que te pasa que traes esa cara?- acarició suavemente la pierna de la otra mujer.

-Pasó algo…- dijo suspirando mientras agachaba un poco la mirada. Todo lo que le ocurría la estaba superando.

Emma la miró preocupada -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os ha hecho algo?-

Regina negó con la cabeza y miró a la rubia con los ojos aguados –Estoy embarazada…-

La stripper se quedó parada, en shock, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, sus pensamientos iban más rápido de lo que podía controlar. Pero sabía que esto significaba el fin. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza muy seria –Supongo que hasta aquí llegó lo nuestro…-

La morena se limpió las lágrimas con la mano –Lo siento Emma… nunca pretendí que esto pasara, pero ahora tengo que preocuparme sólo por mis hijos-

Emma no podía contenerse más y comenzó a llorar también –Ya lo sé Regina, es lo que debes hacer. Realmente no entiendo cómo pasó…-

-Eso es lo más triste de todo, llevaba meses sin tener sexo con él, hasta la… la noche que me forzó- hizo una pausa intentando no llorar más –Mi hijo va a ser fruto de un acto de violencia-

La rubia secó sus lágrimas intentando decir las palabras que la otra mujer necesitaba escuchar –Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que lleves bien el embarazo, que te cuides y que no permitas que te siga tratando así-

Regina asintió y volvió a suspirar notando que más lágrimas se avecinaban –Lo siento de verdad Emma, nunca quise hacerte daño-

-Creo que… es mejor que te vayas, no tienes que darme más explicaciones a mí. Ahora tienes que dárselas a tu marido-

La morena se sorprendió al ver cómo Emma quería acabar cuanto antes la conversación, pero pensó que así sería menos doloroso, no tenía sentido lamentarse ahora –Está bien…- se levantó mirándola y buscó en su bolso la llave –Esto es tuyo-

Emma cogió la llave y la miró fijamente –Suerte Regina… que vaya bien todo- no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso. Se sentía dolida y triste por ver terminar su relación de un momento a otro.

Regina se quedó parada sin moverse hasta que decidió acercarse para abrazarla –Gracias por todo…-

La rubia no se resistió y correspondió al abrazo volviendo a dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Se abrazaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que decidió separarse –Mejor vete…-

-Adiós Emma…- la miró una vez más y se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió y caminó hacia su coche sin poder dejar de llorar.

* * *

Emma pasó la noche en la cama, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, se sentía tonta por haberse enamorado de una mujer casada, tarde o temprano iba a salir dañada y ese momento había llegado. En nada tendría que volver al trabajo, y aunque no tenía nada de ánimos para ir, tenía que hacerlo si no quería ser despedida.

Al día siguiente tuvo tentaciones de llamar a Regina, quería saber cómo estaba, estaba preocupada por la reacción de su marido, pero sabía que si no cortaba cualquier contacto con ella iba a ser peor y nunca iba a poder olvidarla. Necesitaba seguir con su vida.

Volvió al club y tuvo que soportar al idiota de su jefe, estaba molesto debido a los días que Emma se había ausentado. Le estuvo gritando por casi media hora diciéndole que su trabajo peligraba y que si quería mantenerlo iba a tener que esforzarse más. Se aseguró de recalcarle que había muchas chicas jóvenes dispuestas a trabajar para cubrir su plaza. Después de la jornada laboral volvió a casa sintiéndose peor que nunca, ni siquiera tenía alguien con quién desahogarse.

* * *

Durante un par de días lo único que había conseguido sacar de la cama a Regina era Henry, no podía estar llorando y poniéndose depresiva delante de Max y cuando él no estaba tenía un hijo del que hacerse cargo. Si lloraba lo hacía cuando estaba sola y si no podía soportarlo se metía al baño y lo hacía en silencio. Tenía que usar grandes dosis de maquillaje para que nadie notara lo que le pasaba.

Pero ya no podía retrasarlo más, tenía que contarle a su marido que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Así que una noche, después de cenar ambos subieron a su habitación, Regina se sentó en la cama y lo soltó sin más –Estoy embarazada-

Max, que estaba a punto de ir al armario para buscar su pijama, se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba enfadado -¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!-

Regina no entendía esa reacción –Es lo que pasa cuando dos personas se acuestan Max, somos marido y mujer, no sé si lo recuerdas-

El hombre empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación muy furioso -¡Te has acostado con otro hombre!-

La morena se levantó de la cama poniéndose seria -¡No! No me he acostado con otro hombre- su esposo se acercó a ella amenazantemente.

-¡Eres una zorra!- dijo alzando mucho la voz –¡Te juro que voy a averiguar quién ha sido y luego te vas a enterar!-

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas, no comprendía nada –Te he dicho que no me he acostado con nadie ¡es tu hijo!-

Henry había escuchado los gritos y fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres asustado -¿Qué pasa, mamá?-

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó Max al verle entrar en la habitación.

El pequeño, al ver el enfado de su padre salió corriendo, Regina no podía dejar de llorar -¡No le hables así!-

En ese momento, su esposo se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla haciendo que se le doblara la cara por la fuerza –En cuanto podamos ir al médico y compruebe que no es mío vas a saber de lo que soy capaz-

La morena se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida, no era capaz de decir nada más. Escuchó cómo salió de la habitación dejándola sola y se acercó a la cama tumbándose encogida y llorando. Necesitaba más que nunca estar con Emma. Tenía mucho miedo.

Las horas iban pasando y Max no iba a la cama. Regina decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo, que seguramente no se sentiría mejor que ella después del grito que le había dado su marido. Estaba despierto, un poco nervioso y como cualquier niño se preguntaba qué había pasado. La morena le dijo que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que ella siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Luego de tranquilizarlo todo lo que pudo, se metió en la cama con él abrazándolo. Se quedaron dormidos juntos. Quizás lo mejor sería que desde esa noche en adelante Regina se quedara ahí, nunca se había sentido tan insegura y con tanto miedo al lado del que era su marido.

Al día siguiente, se levantó pronto y lo llevó al colegio. Max le recordó mediante un mensaje de voz que esa tarde tenían que salir en TV en un programa de política, que se pusiera decente. Como si el golpe que la morena tenía en su rostro no fuera por su culpa.

Regina ni se acordaba que la entrevista sería ese día. Tuvo que maquillarme mucho, el golpe del día anterior le había dejado una marca bastante notable en la mandíbula, la disimuló lo mejor que pudo y se puso un vestido negro como siempre muy formal. Luego uno de sus choferes pasó a recoger y se dirigieron al estudio donde harían la grabación.

* * *

Esa noche Emma se durmió pensando en Regina. Parecía mentira que ya no estuvieran juntas, todo lo que habían podido construir ya no existiría, y lo peor era que ni siquiera valía la pena, porque ella en su interior sabía que la morena jamás iba a ser feliz mientras permaneciera al lado de ese hombre, pero a Henry le faltaba mucho tiempo para cumplir la mayoría de edad como para que dejara a su marido. Luego de unas cuantas horas, la rubia pudo conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana, como cada día, la stripper encendió la tv y puso el noticiero. No debería de sorprenderla, pero la que aparecía en ese programa era Regina, como una estatua al lado de su marido. Subió el volumen, aunque lo que más le interesaba era verla a ella, de política poco entendía. La rubia se sintió muy mal al ver la cara de la morena, se notaba que no estaba para nada bien. Ya conocía la faceta de Regina en la que se la pasaba mintiendo para poder tener bajo control su estatus social, pero esta vez, podía ver con claridad que se estaba esforzando más de la cuenta. Apenas sonreía, y podía jurar que no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que Max decía.

La cabeza de Regina estaba en otro sitio. Estaba demasiado cansada y dolida como para actuar con normalidad. Pensaba en lo que le depararía para su futuro, siempre había querido hijos, aunque no de esa manera. Ese niño no tendría la culpa de nada, pero la entristecía saber que llevaría la misma vida de Henry.

Mientras la rubia miraba el programa que se estaba tornando un poco aburrido, de un momento observó cómo Regina giraba su cabeza para mirar al entrevistador que le hacía una pregunta. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, tuvo que acercarse más a la tv, y sí, efectivamente la morena tenía un golpe en su rostro. Apretó fuerte los almohadones con sus puños de la bronca, ese idiota la había lastimado, seguro por la noticia del bebé. Cualquier hombre en la tierra con una esposa como Regina, una buena situación económica, y una buena vida estaría feliz por la llegada de otro hijo, pero este hombre era de lo peor. Se quedó esperando a que terminara el programa para poder llamarla. Rogaba no meterla en problemas con la llamada, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con ella, no iba a poder quedarse tranquila hasta saber cómo estaban las cosas.

Al terminar la entrevista tanto Regina como Max salieron del estudio de televisión por la puerta de atrás para esquivar a la prensa que los estaba esperando. Por suerte no tuvo que compartir el auto con su marido, pues le dijo que lo mejor era ir en coches distintos porque él tenía que volver a la oficina para seguir trabajando. La morena no puso objeción y se metió en el otro coche. Cuando le dijo al chofer que la llevara a casa justo sonó su teléfono. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que era Emma, por un momento pensó en no atenderla, pero sabía que no iba a llamarla por tonterías –¿Sí?- dijo en voz baja, no se fiaba de ninguna de las personas que trabajaban con su marido.

Emma se quedó por un momento callada, necesitaba encontrar las palabras justas, quizás no tenían mucho tiempo para hablar –Regina acabo de verte en el noticiero… ¿Qué ha pasado? Vi el golpe de tu rostro-

A Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, era consciente de que ella conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento se alarmó al imaginar que cualquier otra persona también podría haberse dado cuenta del golpe. Iba a tener que pensarse una buena excusa en el caso de que eso sucediera, la prensa los volvería locos –No puedo hablar aquí, pero Emma…- habló prácticamente susurrando -Tengo miedo-

Emma no tenía manera de ayudarla, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, no hubiera dudado un segundo en ir a buscarla enseguida. No quería perjudicarla en absoluto, pero tampoco quería que sintiera que estaba sola en todo esto, por más que ya no estuvieran juntas como pareja, ella siempre estaría para Regina –Ven a casa… intenta no hacerlo en tu auto. Te espero-

-Está bien- La morena colgó la llamada y secó sus lágrimas enseguida para no levantar sospechas al chofer. Sabía que no debía ver a Emma, pero estaba desesperada y necesitaba desahogarse. No podía contarle nada a nadie de su alrededor, ni siquiera a sus padres, porque no serían capaces de ponerse de su parte. Cuando llegó a su casa llamó un taxi, era la mejor alternativa para que nadie supiera ubicarla. Llegó bastante rápido a casa de la rubia y tocó el timbre.

La rubia se levantó enseguida del sillón para ir a abrir la puerta. Apenas vio a Regina se hizo a un lado para que pasara –Hola… pasa- no sabía cómo tratarla, por lógica ya no estaban juntas, pero tampoco eran amigas, así que todo la confundía mucho. Podía notar en el rostro de la otra mujer lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Regina la miró por unos segundos, le daba culpa tener que acudir a la stripper y meterla en sus problemas cuando la había dejado –Siento que tengas que volver a estar metida en todo esto-

Ambas se sentaron en el sillón, manteniendo un poco las distancias. Sus sentimientos estaban intactos, de eso no había duda. Pero no era momento para reanudar la relación.

-No te preocupes. Cuéntame qué sucedió. No sé cómo pero si puedo ayudarte lo haré- le dijo la rubia sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse, pero intentaba dejarle claro que no estaba sola.

-Le conté lo del… embarazo, y ¡se puso como loco! Diciendo que era imposible que lo estuviera y que el hijo fuera de él. No pensé que iba a reaccionar así, sabía que podía enojarse pero…- los ojos de la morena se humedecieron al recordar el horrible momento.

-Pero ¿por qué dijo eso? ¿Cree que estás viéndote con alguien más? No creo que sepa lo de nosotras, o al menos no debe saber que soy una mujer. Quizás tiene dudas porque te ibas mucho de tu casa-

-No lo sé, lo decía como si fuera imposible que estuviera embarazada de él, cuando obvio nos acostamos esa vez... –Regina llevó las manos a su rostro tapándose- No entiendo nada, y ¡no sé qué hacer!-

-No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos. ¿Has ido a un médico? Tienes que asegurarte de que el bebé esté bien. Te diría que te quedes aquí pero sé que tienes a Henry y no puedes dejarlo solo...-

La morena suspiró –Gracias igualmente, pero no puedo… quiere que vayamos al médico para comprobar que es su hijo, obvio va a dar que sí el resultado, pero no sé de lo que es capaz, después de que me golpease tengo mucho miedo. No quiero que le haga nada a ninguno de mis hijos Emma-

La rubia no podía creer que se estuviera involucrando en esto, pero no pensaba pasar de la situación –Seguro cuando sepa que es su hijo dudo que te vuelva a hacer daño. Bueno, eso espero...- intentaba decirle las palabras que Regina necesitaba escuchar.

Regina asintió con su cabeza. Quizás la rubia tenía razón y cuando Max se enterara que el niño era realmente de él dejaría de ser violento, aunque con él nunca se sabía que esperar –¿Puedo abrazarte? Lo necesito mucho- había querido hacerlo desde que llegó.

Emma asintió sin pensarlo y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerzas.

La morena se sintió protegida y muy a gusto, sólo ella conseguía hacerle sentir así y no quería moverse por nada del mundo –Eres la única persona que tengo a la que puedo contarle estas cosas y ni siquiera te tengo realmente…-

-Pero no estamos juntas porque es lo correcto, es lo mejor para tu bebé…- acariciaba su espalda intentando convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía –De todas formas puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras-

-No es justo para ti venir sólo a contarte mis problemas Emma- se separó un poco mirándola y llevó la mano a uno de sus mechones rubios acomodándoselo detrás de su oreja –Además no podría soportar tenerte delante y no poder tocarte o besarte…-

La rubia suspiró sin saber qué contestar a eso –Sé que es difícil, y no me voy a sentir igual, pero sabes que no puedes confiar en ninguna de las que dicen ser tus amigas-

-Gracias por todo- Regina se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

-De nada, pero si vuelves a venir tienes que ser discreta, podemos tener problemas las dos- desde los últimos acontecimientos, Emma se había vuelto muy cautelosa.

La morena asintió y miró la hora, tenía que irse, pero se le formaba un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en volver a casa. Tenía miedo a todo momento –Tengo que irme-

-Está bien, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme. Intenta hacerte el análisis lo antes posible- se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Sí, esta semana voy seguro al médico- se acercó a ella para abrazarla una vez más y respiró oliendo el aroma de la otra mujer, extrañaba todo de ella.

-Cuídate- dijo la rubia separándose a su pesar y le sonrió levemente.

-Lo haré- le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la casa de la stripper.

Hablar con la otra mujer le había venido muy bien, pero no había solucionado nada. Nada más llegar a casa pidió cita con la ginecóloga, en un par de días tendría revisión y por fin podría quitarle las dudas a Max.


	17. Desilusión

**Sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí tenéis la continuación. Nos faltan palabras para agradecer los reviews, muchas gracias, los leemos con mucha ilusión. El final del capítulo os va a dejar con ganas de más, así que comentad si queréis el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Desilusión**

El día de la consulta médica había llegado y aunque Regina sabía que la rubia le había dicho que podía llamarla en cualquier momento, no quiso molestarla, no debía ser egoísta y sabía que estar con ella durante el examen con la ginecóloga le iba a hacer mal, al igual que a ella misma.

Sin embargo, esos dos días sin noticias habían preocupado a Emma, después de saber que la había golpeado esperaba al menos algún mensaje diciéndole que todo iba bien.

Para quedarse tranquila fue ella la que decidió dar el paso. _Hola Regina, ¿todo bien? No me has escrito ni nada en estos días, estoy preocupada. _

Justo cuando se estaba preparando para ir al médico recibió el mensaje de la rubia, quizás era una señal. Sonrió al ver que alguien se preocupaba por ella. _No quería molestarte Emma, estoy bien, ahora voy al médico para que me revisen. Max no quiere saber nada del asunto. _

_Dime en qué hospital es y estaré ahí. _Respondió la stripper sin pensarlo ni un minuto más.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, una vez más Emma era la única persona que realmente estaba disponible para ella, aparte de Henry. Le escribió diciéndole dónde era y un rato después estaba en la sala de espera mirando a cada rato a la puerta para ver la llegada de la otra mujer.

Y ahí apareció, prácticamente corriendo, pero se relajó al verla todavía sentada –Dime que no he llegado tarde…- dijo respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

La morena negó con la cabeza sonriendo –Llegas justo a tiempo, gracias por venir, no tenías que hacerlo-

-No puedes estar sola en esto- Emma escuchó a una doctora salir y decir el nombre de Regina –Bueno, vamos a ver cómo está ese bebé-

Entraron en la consulta, la morena estaba algo nerviosa, esa no era su doctora de siempre, así que no conocía nada de su vida, a no ser que la haya visto alguna vez en televisión o en la prensa. Se sentaron frente a ella y empezó a preguntarle datos, hubo una pregunta que dejó a ambas sorprendidas.

-Entonces son pareja ¿Verdad?- preguntó inocentemente la doctora.

Regina miró de reojo a Emma y sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza –No, es una buena amiga, mi marido no ha podido venir-

Después de unas cuentas preguntas rutinarias más, la hicieron tumbarse para empezar con la ecografía. La morena no pudo evitar pensar que ese debería ser uno de los días más felices de su vida porque iba a ver por primera vez a su hijo, pero no estaba tan contenta como debería. La doctora encendió el ecógrafo y le puso un gel frío en la tripa, instintivamente Regina alargó el brazo para tomar la mano de Emma. Ambas miraban atentas la pantalla.

-Mmm, a ver…- la médica miraba con atención, de un lado a otro mientras las otras dos mujeres sólo podían distinguir una marea negra y blanca sin mucho sentido –Disculpen que les de esta noticia, pero no estás embarazada Regina-

-¿Qué?- la morena la miró sorprendida, de todas las cosas que podía decirle esa era la que menos esperaba, por un momento pasó por su cabeza que esa noticia se debía a que quizás lo había perdido –Pero la prueba dio positivo-

Emma miraba la escena sin entender nada tampoco.

La doctora habló aclarándolo –El problema es que tienes un quiste en el ovario- al ver la reacción de ambas mujeres habló de nuevo intentando tranquilizarlas –No es nada grave, no se preocupen, seguramente sea un quiste funcional, es muy común. Sólo tendríamos que realizar un simple seguimiento de la evolución practicando un ultrasonido dentro de tres meses, el quiste se reabsorberá de forma espontánea durante ese tiempo-

Regina escuchaba pero estaba como en shock, luego miró a Emma, no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que no iba a tener un bebé, quizás había sido lo mejor después de todo. No podía evitar notar como la desilusión se apoderaba de ella, seguro este era el mejor desenlace para la vida de ese posible niño, pero en esos días había llegado a apreciar a ese bebé a pesar de las circunstancias. Bajó de la camilla y la doctora le dio cita para verse después de esos tres meses.

Una vez fuera, la rubia caminaba al lado de la otra mujer, no sabía si lo que acababa de pasar iba a significar un cambio en su relación o si prefería que todo quedara así -¿Estás bien?- notaba que no se había quedado con buena cara.

-Sí… no sé, es raro, no quería criar un hijo con Max como padre, pero por otro lado iba a tener un hijo mío- sus sentimientos eran contradictorios.

-Bueno, aún tienes tiempo de tener un beber propio, no te pongas mal. Quizás ahora no era el momento…- la rubia intentaba animarla, podía entender cómo se sentía, pero en el fondo también sabía que era lo mejor, además no lo había perdido, simplemente ese bebé jamás había existido.

-No, no lo era para nada- miró a Emma y sonrió levemente –Es lo mejor- caminaron hacia donde estaban sus coches y se pararon para despedirse –Gracias por venir, hacer estas cosas sola no son muy agradable-

-No, ya lo sé, por eso vine- le devolvió la sonrisa –Ahora cuéntale el malentendido a Max y no dejes que te haga daño de nuevo-

Regina asintió y se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, luego miró la hora en su reloj –Debería irme, seguro está esperando que le cuente las novedades…-

-Está bien, seguro se va a calmar después de esto. Suerte Regina- se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena cuando sintió el beso –Gracias, hasta luego Emma- se metió al coche mirándola y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de ponerse a conducir.

De camino se quedó pensando en qué iba a pasar ahora que no estaba embarazada, se suponía que habían dejado su relación por el peligro que suponía para el bebé. Pero que no hubiera un niño dentro de ella no significaba que sea seguro para ninguna de las dos. Nunca podría perdonarse que a Emma le pasara algo por su culpa, por otro lado se moría de ganas por volver con ella. Llegó a la conclusión de que era la rubia la que tenía que tomar la decisión de arriesgarse de nuevo con esa relación o no.

Una vez que se encontró con Max en casa le contó lo que había pasado, mostrándole el informe médico que le había pedido a la doctora a modo de justificante. Por suerte eso hizo que se relajara un poco y se diera cuenta de que no se había acostado con otro hombre. La cena se desarrolló con bastante tranquilidad, hablando de temas banales, parecía que había vuelto a su vida aburrida de siempre.

* * *

Emma no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en el hospital el día anterior. No sabía si era lo mejor que siguieran juntas por mucho que lo deseara. Era peligroso y a fin de cuentas la que salía perdiendo con todo eso era ella. Sin embargo, después de meditarlo toda la mañana decidió que iba a llamar a Regina.

La morena estaba en el sofá, había dejado a Henry en la escuela y ahora disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de su casa leyendo un libro. Había estado a punto de contactar con la stripper en al menos cinco ocasiones, pero siempre descartaba la idea en el último momento. De repente, escuchó su teléfono vibrar y al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Emma sonrió.

-Hola… ¿qué tal?- dijo la morena al contestar

-Hola Regina ¿cómo está todo? ¿Has podido hablar con tu marido?-

-Sí, se tomó bien la noticia, está más tranquilo… ¿tú cómo estás? Tenía ganas de llamarte pero no sabía si hacerlo-

-Bueno, me alegro entonces, quería saber si todo iba bien solamente- hizo una pausa -¿Vamos a seguir viéndonos?-

Regina se quedó en silencio al escuchar esa pregunta -¿Tú quieres?-

-Claro que quiero verte… creo que tenemos que hablar de todas formas de lo nuestro, en que queda ahora que todo cambió-

-Sí, yo también lo creo- miró la hora –Tengo un rato hasta que salga Henry, ¿quieres que vaya?-

-Está bien, te espero aquí- dijo Emma esperanzada.

Colgaron y la morena se preparó todo rápidamente, cogió el coche y en unos 15 minutos estaba en casa de la otra mujer. Se acomodó el pelo y tocó al timbre.

Emma fue a abrir la puerta –¡Hola!- dijo con una sonrisa –Qué rápido viniste, pasa- dejó que la morena entrara y nada más cerrar la puerta se acercó a ella y beso tiernamente sus labios.

Ese beso pilló de improvisto a Regina pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya tenía la mano puesta en su nuca y correspondía con ganas. Se separó un poco, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos –Yo también te echaba de menos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Emma sonrió y la tomó de la mano llevándola al sofá, se sentaron la una junto a la otra -¿Ahora qué va a pasar entre nosotras…?-

Regina la miró fijamente –Emma, tú me haces sentir viva, me gusta cuando estoy contigo, me gusta cómo me haces sentir porque no tengo que fingir, puedo ser yo misma –hizo una pausa tomando aire –Pero… mi marido es peligroso y lo sabes, si quieres continuar con esto quiero que seas consciente del riesgo-

-Siempre fui consciente del riesgo- Emma la miró a los ojos -¡Tú crees que yo tengo algo que perder? Pues no lo tengo y tú también me haces sentir viva, y aunque sea algo peligroso no quiero dejarlo Regina.

-Pero Emma –la morena tomó las manos de la stripper entre las suyas- Yo no puedo prometerte nada más que esto… y seguramente no es suficiente ni lo que te mereces, al igual que tú no puedes prometerme que cambiarás de trabajo- Suspiró levemente pensando en el dolor y amargura que le producía cada noche pensar en lo que estaría haciendo en ese antro de cuarta -Pero si tú crees que puedes con ello de momento, yo también-

La rubia la miró algo confundida. Ella la había conocido con ese trabajo, y a pesar de que no era el mejor, Regina debía aceptarlo porque ella lidiaba con todos sus problemas día a día - Claro, porque ¿si yo dejara mi trabajo tu dejarías a tu esposo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?-

-No, no estoy diciendo eso porque son dos cosas totalmente distintas, mi marido no es un hombre cualquiera, tiene poder Emma, con chasquear los dedos puede jodernos la vida a ambas y a todo eso debes sumarle que tengo a Henry...– La morena hizo una pausa imaginando lo que podría pasar si se le ocurría dejar a Max en ese mismo momento -Mira, por mucho que creas que sería difícil para mí salir de esta vida de lujos y de aparentar, eso es lo que menos me importaría con tal de estar contigo, desde que te conocí no me interesa nada de eso- Tomó aire -Pero hay demasiadas cosas en juego-

La conversación ya no daba para más. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo acerca de algo que no iba a suceder, no al menos por ahora. La rubia no quería insistir, prefería tener a Regina de esa manera antes que no tenerla. Ya no dijeron más palabras, hicieron el amor, reencontrándose luego del tiempo que estuvieron separadas, que aunque había sido escaso, les había parecido una eternidad.

También hablaron de que debían reanudar las visitas de los sábados, y la stripper le pidió que por favor se quedara algunas noches a dormir, y que le inventara una buena excusa a Max.

* * *

A pesar de la desilusión del no-embarazo, Regina pudo recomponerse rápido, más aún porque las cosas con Emma habían vuelto a la normalidad y la soledad que había sentido esos días anteriores había desaparecido, aunque fuera parcialmente. Henry pudo notarlo, hasta le dijo a su madre que lo ponía muy contento verla mejor, que se había dado cuenta que ella había estado muy triste.

Meditó muy bien cuál sería la mejor excusa para darle a su marido, pues quería pasar el sábado siguiente en casa de Emma, quedarse a dormir sin tener que estar pensando en marcharse. Le dijo que iría a pasar el día y se quedaría a dormir en la casa de campo de una de sus amigas. El hombre comenzó a preguntar detalles, a los que la morena pudo responder a la perfección y sin titubeos porque había planeado todo anteriormente. No sé quedó muy convencido ni tampoco le había gustado del todo que se ausentara de la casa, pero ella pudo notar en él que sentía un poco de remordimiento por el dramático hecho de un tiempo atrás, por lo que aceptó. Henry se quedaría con su niñera, así que no habría ningún tipo de problema.

La morena le avisó a Emma, así que ya era un hecho, pasarían el día juntas, y mejor aún, podrían tener una noche en paz, como nunca la habían tenido.

* * *

Y por fin el sábado llegó. Regina se despertó antes de lo normal, preparó un bolso grande con el pijama y algunas cosas de aseo. Max intentó hacerse el amable y le dijo se lo pase bien y que le llame con cualquier cosa, claramente lo dijo por cortesía pero le importa poco y nada lo bien que se lo pase. Antes de irse, se pasó por el cuarto de Henry y lo abrazó fuerte diciéndole que se porte bien y que lo echaría de menos, aunque fuera sólo por un día, volvería el domingo por la tarde. Al niño le daba tristeza que se fuera, pero nunca pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa y sabía que su mamá necesitaba tiempo libre. Le dio un abrazo más antes de irse y tomó sus cosas.

Un rato después ya estaba en casa de la rubia tocando el timbre.

Emma ya había preparado la cena, arroz primavera con unas pechugas a la plancha. Apenas escuchó el timbre abrió la puerta sabiendo que sería ella. Se acercó a besarla sin querer soltarla -Por fin toda mía...-

La morena no pudo evitar reír contra los labios de la stripper mientras intentaba corresponderle el beso -Mmm me encantan estas bienvenidas-

-Lo haré más seguido entonces- La rubia sonrió y la besó de nuevo –Hoy he cocinado... para seguir demostrándote que soy tu mejor opción...-

-Ya me lo has demostrado pero a ver... ¿Qué hiciste?- la tomó de la mano caminando hacia la cocina-

La rubia destapó la olla para que pudiera observar -En realidad esto es de menos. Adivina qué… He comprado postre de chocolate...- se mordió el labio mirando a la otra mujer.

Regina levantó una ceja –Me encanta el chocolate…- se rio pícaramente.

-Ya lo sé, te encargaste de hacérmelo saber descaradamente delante de tu hijo…-

-¿Sí? No recuerdo eso…- dijo haciéndose la tonta –Es una pena que no vayas a poder hacerme mucho, porque estoy… indispuesta- Se fijó en la reacción de la otra mujer ante esa mentira.

Emma la miró sorprendida -¿Justo el día que te quedas a dormir en casa?-

-Sí… no puedo controlar mis ovarios- sonrió casi riendo porque no podía aguantar más.

La rubia se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la otra mujer y empezó a reírse negando con su cabeza –Qué mentirosa eres…- se acercó a ella besando sus labios.

Un rato después estaban en la mesa comiendo la cena que había preparado Emma. La morena disfrutó de cada uno de los platos, era un hecho, la stripper era muy buena cocinando. Charlaron animadamente durante toda la velada, y ninguna de las dos podía negar que aparte de la buena compenetración que tenían en la cama, también tenían mucha química en otros aspectos. Pertenecían a distintos mundos, pero eso no impedía la variedad en sus conversaciones, que podían ir desde preguntarse acerca de su color favorito hasta hablar del último disco de The Boss, alguien a quien ambas admiraban.

Después de reír con un chiste de la rubia, Regina se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa -¿Tomamos el postre en la cama?-

-Sí, tú espérame que yo lo llevo- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y fue a la nevera a coger el helado de chocolate con un par de cucharas. Caminó hacia la habitación y le dio el postre a la otra mujer para para poder quitarse la ropa y quedarse sólo con la interior. Se acomodó en la cama, al lado de Regina que también se había puesto cómoda.

La morena tomó una cuchara y probó un poco del helado –Dios… podría vivir alimentándome sólo de esto- volvió a probar esta vez haciendo un sonido de placer bastante exagerado –Siempre sabes lo que me gusta…-

-Sí, no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que soy la mejor- Emma sonrió.

-Es que yo no me conformo con poco, tenía que buscar lo mejor de lo mejor-

La rubia se acercó a Regina sentándose sobre ella y con su cuchara cogió un poco de helado y se la acercó a la boca. Luego besó sus labios probando el chocolate que había manchado su comisura.

-Mmm, tú y el chocolate es la mejor mezcla que podría imaginar- un escalofrío había recorrido el cuerpo de la morena al sentir ese beso tan sensual.

Volvió a darle otra cucharada, esta vez manchando un poco su barbilla a propósito. Emma se acercó y lamió el chocolate para luego morder esa zona –Quiero que juguemos…-

Regina levantó sus cejas -¿Ah sí? ¿A qué quieres jugar?- pasó sus manos por la espalda de la rubia.

-Ahora vas a ver- Emma dejó en la mesita de noche el helado, lo que tenía en mente le interesaba más. Se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus cosas en el armario. Luego se giró ante la atenta mirada de la morena y sonrió mostrándole unos pañuelos.

Regina mordió su labio inferior, sólo viendo lo misteriosa que estaba la otra mujer e imaginar lo que vendría después hacía que se encendiera -¿Qué pretende señorita Swan?-

Emma fue de nuevo a la cama poniendo sus rodillas en el colchón y le puso el pañuelo en la cabeza, tapando sus ojos –Voy a despertar el resto de tus sentidos, no necesitas ver para disfrutar- hizo un nudo para evitar que se le soltase.

Una risita salió de la boca de la morena, ahora todo estaba oscuro para ella, pero le estaba gustando este nuevo juego -¿Entonces puedo tocar?- llevó sus manos a los pechos de la rubia pero ésta las apartó rápidamente.

-No, no, tampoco puedes- la tomó por las muñecas y las llevó detrás de su espalda atándolas con otro de sus pañuelos.

-Mmm, eso no es nada justo…- aún no habían comenzado y la humedad de Regina ya era palpable.


	18. La propuesta

**Aquí traemos siguiente capi, sentimos la tardanza, pero no queríamos defraudar con la continuación y creemos que vais a estar satisfechos con el resultado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, esperamos que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas :) Esperamos respuesta con vuestras opiniones! **

* * *

**Capítulo 18. La propuesta**

-¿Esto es alguna clase de venganza porque últimamente todo lo hago yo?- la morena se mordía un labio juguetona. Se suponía que Emma era la que tenía más experiencia en el tema sexo, pero Regina se había puesto a la altura rápido, y no sólo eso, generalmente la que mandaba era ella.

-A partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar…- la stripper apretó el pañuelo que le había puesto a la otra mujer en las manos –Creo que he sido muy buena contigo-

-Pero nada va a cambiar el hecho de que cuando me quites esto de las manos te voy a follar como nunca-

-¿Ah sí? Ya verás... hoy las reglas las pongo yo- la rubia sonaba muy firme. Por dentro se esforzaba para poder "actuar" ese papel.

-Me muero por ver... bueno, aunque no puedo hacerlo- la morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba ansiosa, no sabía cuál era el plan de Emma pero se moría por saberlo.

Ni siquiera la propia Emma lo tenía bien en claro, pero esa sería una noche que ninguna de las dos olvidaría. Se acercó un poco a la morena para hacer que se recostara, aún tenía puesta la ropa interior. Acomodó sus manos sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que Regina tenía unos ojos preciosos y muy intensos, era realmente excitante observarla con el pañuelo cubriéndolos, pues resaltaba a la perfección el resto de los rasgos de su rostro, particularmente su perfecta boca con aquella cicatriz, que esa noche lucía un labial de color rojo. El tacto de la stripper recorría el cuerpo de la morena, por momentos clavaba sus uñas dejando pequeñas marcas. El sujetador de Regina no tardó mucho en llegar al suelo, ya que estaba incomodando a la rubia en su quehacer -¿Quieres saber cómo es mi ropa interior? Tengo un conjunto nuevo... me lo compré especialmente para ti-

-Me muero por verlo Emma, si tan sólo...- la morena se vio interrumpida por un gemido que salía de su boca, la rubia estaba llegando a su entrepierna y los escalofríos que le provocaba eran cada vez más intensos.

-No te voy a dejar ver... quizás tocar, pero cuando yo lo decida- sin darle tiempo, tiró de la ropa interior de la morena, haciendo que rozara con su clítoris.

Las caderas de Regina se levantaron enseguida y un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios –Cuéntame qué llevas puesto...-

La rubia procedió a quitarse la ropa para quedarse con un conjunto de infarto. Tenía liguero incluido -Bueno. Es negro y tiene mucho encaje. No quiero parecer creída pero- se miró en el espejo de la habitación, la situación la calentaba aún más. Verse a ella misma a escasos milímetros de la morena -Me queda muy bien. Siente esto- bajó la ropa interior de Regina y le abrió las piernas. Con su rodilla rozó el sexo húmedo de la morena y luego ejerció presión.

-Dios Emma... vas a matarme- Regina podía sentir como mojaba las medias que llevaba la otra mujer, sentía que no faltaría mucho para que se corriera. De un momento a otro la rubia quitó la rodilla y se agachó poniendo su rostro cerca del sexo de Regina. Sopló. Quería ir a más pero no quería frenar el juego tan interesante que estaban teniendo. La morena movía sus caderas intentando llegar a la boca de la stripper, que ante cada uno de sus movimientos se movía hacia atrás y seguía soplando.

-Siéntate Regina- le ordenó la rubia. Se rio, hasta a ella misma le causaba gracia como la estaba tratando.

La morena obedeció, aunque se quejó un poco. Ya estaba demasiado caliente y además le era muy dificultoso moverse -Emma... quítame una venda, sólo una- luego de un poco de esfuerzo pudo reposar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

-No, aún no Regina… primero tengo una idea…- Emma bajó las manos de la otra mujer haciendo que quedaran sobre sus piernas, aún atadas. Se quitó el sujetador y se acomodó encima de la morena de manera que su sexo rozaba las manos atadas y sus pechos quedaban a la altura de la boca de Regina.

La morena sintió el roce de los pezones de la rubia en sus labios –Esto me gusta más… aunque siento que voy a explotar- era verdad, estaba muy excitada, iba a necesitar poco de la rubia para correrse. Rodeó con su lengua los pezones, succionó, también mordió.

Los gemidos de la stripper no tardaron en llegar. Comenzó a moverse, aún tenía su tanga puesta, pero podía sentir la fricción de su sexo contra las manos inmóviles de Regina.

-¡Emma ni se te ocurra correrte antes que yo!- podía notar como a la rubia no le faltaba mucho para llegar, así que dejó de ocuparse de sus pechos, era su pequeña venganza por todo lo que la estaba torturando.

-¿En serio Regina? Siempre me corro yo primero, creía que querías que fuera así… -se movió saliendo de encima de la morena. Le quitó la venda de los ojos un poco brusco y la miró muy fijo a los ojos. Ambas podían notar lo excitada que estaba la otra –El juego no ha terminado-

La rubia metió su mano dentro de su tanga. Se sorprendió ella misma de lo mojada que estaba. Se acarició un poco y luego comenzó a bajarla.

Regina vio como la rubia se acariciaba, movía en círculos sus dedos sobre su clítoris y levantaba sus caderas para que ella pudiera verla aún más -¡Emma Swan te juro que cuando me quites esto no vas a vivir para contarlo!- se puso de rodillas acercándose a ella –¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le folles de una vez?- ya su tono era de súplica, la estaba matando, quería que esos dedos estuvieran en ella.

-¿Rogarme quizás?- largó un gemido muy exagerado –Ya estoy a punto Regina, así que si quieres algo haz tu mejor esfuerzo-

No era de las que rogaba, definitivamente no lo era, pero esto la estaba sobrepasando. Tomó aire, si se enfurecía no iba a conseguir nada –Emma, mi amor, quiero que me lo hagas ya- puso la sonrisa más dulce que le salió en ese momento, aunque su mirada se desviaba a la entrepierna de la otra mujer.

-Mmm eso me gusta. Voy a darte lo que quieres, pero no te voy a soltar- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de la stripper. Quitó su mano de su sexo y se acercó a Regina. Hizo que cayera en la cama. Se puso sobre ella y la besó –Voy a hacerte rogar más seguido. Nunca he tenido tantas, pero tantas ganas de follarte- no llegó a terminar la frase que su mano ya estaba posicionada prácticamente sobre la entrepierna de la otra mujer. La penetró de golpe con tres dedos haciendo que sus gemidos se oyeran por toda la habitación, incluso afuera también.

A pesar de que la tomó por sorpresa, Regina no tardó en responder a lo que la rubia le estaba haciendo. Sus caderas iban y venían acompañando el movimiento, y ayudando a que los dedos de la otra mujer llegaran cada vez más profundo en su interior. No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, el orgasmo llegó de manera muy intensa sin poder retenerlo más. La morena relajó su cuerpo sobre la cama. Estaba temblando, de placer por supuesto –Recuérdame que no te deje atarme nunca más-

Emma quitó sus dedos y los deslizó por el cuerpo de Regina trazando un camino con su propia humedad –¿Por qué no? Nunca te vi tan mojada…- Y la desató.

-Parece que no has prestado la suficiente atención entonces- apenas vio que sus manos estaban liberadas, le dio la vuelta a Emma poniéndose sobre ella. Bajó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, se moría por comerla, lo estaba deseando desde que la vio tocándose –¿Así te tocas cuando estás sola?- y pasó la lengua abarcando toda la zona.

-Sí, algo así- le costaba hablar con claridad, el trabajo de Regina cada vez se volvía más intenso. Abrió sus piernas para darle mejor acceso y llevó su mano para presionarla más. Sus gemidos se habían convertido en gritos y su cuerpo comenzaba a tener espasmos, señal de que el orgasmo estaba por llegar. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba hasta que se corrió.

Regina se quedó sorprendida cuando la rubia terminó, nunca había pasado eso. Sentía su boca empapada como nunca. Emma se había corrido en su boca, de la manera más literal posible.

Se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba y comenzó a reír –Creo que te he dado el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, o uno de los mejores-

* * *

Luego de una noche muy agitada, ambas estaban cansadas y con sus cuerpos bien pegados para no perder el calor. No podían dejar de sonreír, Regina entrelazó sus piernas con las de la rubia y aunque la habitación estaba oscura, con la poca luz que entraba de la calle podía ver el rostro de la otra mujer.

-Cuéntame cosas de ti, cosas que no sepa- la morena habló con un hilo de voz muy dulce. No quería dormir aún, a pesar del cansancio, era la primera noche completa que pasarían juntas y quería aprovecharla.

-Mmm, creo que ya lo sabes todo- dijo Emma pensativa. Sabía que estaba reservándose algo que no se lo contaba a nadie.

-No puede ser, no me refiero a que me cuentes un secreto, sólo cosas de tu vida, pequeños detalles…- acariciaba suavemente la espalda desnuda de la stripper.

El rostro de Emma se oscureció un poco, era su oportunidad de contarle algo que le rondaba en la cabeza hace demasiado tiempo –Hay algo que no sabes… ocurrió hace bastantes años- la miró fijamente.

Regina notó que se había puesto seria, casi triste y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia -¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Recuerdas que te conté de aquel novio que tenía que murió en un accidente?- vio cómo la morena asentía –Bueno… cuando pasó eso yo estaba embarazada-

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par, estaba muy sorprendida ante aquella confesión -¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasó?- pensando que seguramente la otra mujer había perdido el bebé.

-Cuando Neal murió le diagnosticaron Alzheimer a mi madre, y yo no estaba trabajando, obviamente por el bebé. No tenía dinero, ni para el tratamiento de mi madre ni para el niño ni para nada. Entonces tuve que tomar una decisión- la voz se le entrecortó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

La morena se acercó más a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos, se sentía muy mal viéndola así -¿Lo diste en adopción?- secó las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Emma con los pulgares.

-Sí… fue una adopción cerrada. No sé nada de él, ni cómo es, ni dónde está, sólo espero que esté bien. Fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida- le dolía demasiado hablar de este tema. A pesar de lo joven que era en aquel entonces, tanto ella como su novio habían esperado y deseado ese bebé desde el momento que supieron que existía.

La historia había conmovido a Regina que también lloraba, se acercó a ella abrazándola –Hiciste lo mejor para él- acarició su espalda suavemente intentando consolarla. La morena podía comprenderla, seguramente en su situación hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Por más que quiera no puedo buscarlo, quizás cuando sea mayor pueda conocerlo, aunque dudo que me perdone o que quiera saber algo de mí, seguro me odia- La rubia se secó sus lágrimas. Si no había querido revolver el pasado era por lo doloroso que era.

-No digas eso ¿Quién sabe? Normalmente los niños adoptados cuando crecen tienen interés por esas cosas y no es raro que busquen a sus padres biológicos. Y seguro que no te odiaría- se separó un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos –Nadie podría odiarte lo más mínimo Emma, eres la persona más buena que conozco-

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla –Creo que exageras un poco, aunque es cierto que con cualquiera está mejor que con una madre stripper-

-Bueno, ya no pienses eso, no quiero verte triste- Regina se acercó para rozar cariñosamente su nariz con la de la otra mujer –Gracias por confiar en mí para contarme algo así-

Emma se acomodó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena -¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo para contarme?-

-Pues lo único que se me ocurre contarte es que cuando me casé con Max pensé que nunca iba a volver a conocer el amor- acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Emma –Hasta que llegaste tú-

La rubia sonrió y levantó un poco su rostro para besarla –Yo tampoco pensé que iba a encontrarlo de nuevo… bueno, no de esta forma-

Regina correspondió al beso y se quedaron en silencio mirándose y disfrutando la una de la otra hasta que el sueño pudo con ellas. Era la primera vez que no tenían que preocuparse por despertarse pronto. Aunque la morena dormía normalmente acompañada de su marido, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía realmente unida a alguien de esa manera.

Apenas unas horas después, amanecieron al lado de la otra, era una experiencia nueva y preciosa para ambas, no tuvieron prisa para salir de la cama. Pasaron medio día perfecto, haciendo cosas normales y cotidianas que cualquier pareja haría, pero con todo el dolor del mundo tuvieron que separarse antes de que anocheciera. Regina ya había agotado bastante la excusa que le había puesto a su esposo.

* * *

La morena llegó a casa con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado contenta porque cada día las cosas iban mejor con Emma, pero por otro triste, porque no podía estar con ella siempre que quería, no tenían una relación como cualquier otra persona por mucho que quisieran.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de Henry, se moría de ganas de verlo, pero al entrar se lo encontró debajo de sus sábanas, en la cama, y unos sollozos se escuchaban -¡Henry! ¿Qué te pasa?- fue rápido hacia el niño, que al escucharla salió de su guarida para abrazarla con fuerzas.

El pequeño empezó a narrarle lo que había ocurrido, Max estuvo gritándole durante la cena de la noche anterior y lo trató muy mal diciéndole cosas horribles, además, la niñera había estado delante y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Regina empezó a sentirse realmente mal, si no se hubiera ido nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y la culpabilidad la estaba matando.

Se quedó con su hijo hasta que logró tranquilizarlo, tenía que tomar medidas, no podía permitir la actitud de la niñera, ella era la persona a la que le confiaba su hijo y no fuera capaz de defenderlo ni de consolarlo en su ausencia. Además, iba a estar muy preocupada cada vez que saliera de casa y lo dejara a cargo de esa mujer.

Caminó hacia el despacho de su marido, apenas levantó la mirada al verla entrar -¿Cómo ha ido el fin de semana?-

-Bien- dijo sin más detalles, estaba odiándolo con toda su alma.

-No deberías dejar desatendido a tu hijo, eso no lo haría una buena madre- dicho esto, Max volvió a centrarse en sus papeles.

Regina apretó sus puños, estaba a punto de explotar, de decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero le tenía miedo, la última vez le golpeó en la cara ¿Qué pasaría esta vez? Decidió salir de la habitación e irse a la cama, en su cabeza ya empezaba a maquinar algo que podría beneficiar a varios miembros de su familia.

* * *

Emma había recibido un mensaje que la había sorprendido, era Regina diciéndole que iría a verla justo después de dejar a Henry en la escuela. Era lunes, por lo que una visita de la morena era algo extraño, además, en el mensaje decía que sólo sería una visita muy corta. Parecía que tenía que contarle algo importante.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y fue a abrir -¡Hola!- se acercó a besarla y una vez dentro caminaron hacia el sofá –No es que no me guste tu visita, pero siendo el día que es supongo que ha pasado algo… me tienes intrigada-

Regina suspiró, seguía afectada por lo del día anterior, pero Emma era un encanto con ella, tenía sus manos tomadas y las acariciaba para tranquilizarla mientras le contaba lo que había pasado con Henry, Max y la niñera –Emma… yo no puedo estar tranquila sin alguien de confianza para mi hijo, yo paso tiempo fuera de casa, necesito un apoyo más contra mi esposo, alguien que sepa por lo que estamos pasando- apretó las manos de la otra mujer y tomó aire antes de formular la siguiente pregunta –¿Qué te parece la idea de entrar en mi casa como niñera?-

La rubia se quedó sorprendida, casi en shock y empezó a pensar en los miles de inconvenientes que ese plan tenía –No sé si es buena idea Regina…-

-¿Por qué no? Sería casi perfecto, nos veríamos mucho más, mi marido no pasa mucho tiempo en casa y Henry estaría en buenas manos, además podrías dejar tu trabajo, sé que lo odias. Al principio pensé que era una locura, pero en realidad es buena idea- hablaba muy rápido, se notaba que había estado dándole vueltas al plan y realmente estaba ilusionada al imaginarse viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Emma.

La rubia la miraba dudosa, el hijo de Regina le caía muy bien y sabía que con él no iba a tener drama, pero seguía viéndole muchos problemas –No puedo dejar mi otro trabajo…-

-¿Por qué? Te pagaría bien, vivirías ahí, mis niñeras siempre han sido internas y puedes tomarte días libres-

-Pero y ¿Si un día tú y yo nos peleamos? Tendría que irme, o si tu marido me reconoce del club, o me echa por cualquier cosa que no le guste. Me quedaría sin empleo- hizo una pausa –Podría trabajar menos en The Rabbit Hole, pero no lo dejaría-

Regina suspiró, por mucho que deseara que Emma dejara su trabajo sabía que tenía razón, no podía hacer que se quedara sin empleo por su capricho –Está bien… ¿Pero lo harías? ¿Aceptarías ser la niñera de mi hijo?- la miró fijamente tomando su mano.

La rubia se quedó quieta unos segundos y asintió –Sabes que no puedo decirte que no-


	19. La pelirroja

**Nuevo capítulo, no nos cansamos de agradeceros los comentarios, de verdad, sois geniales, gracias por dedicar un par de minutos en darnos vuestras opiniones, además nos encanta sorprenderos y también ver que lo que muchas veces tenéis en mente luego se va cumpliendo. Sin más preámbulos aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio. Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. La pelirroja.**

Regina no tenía palabras suficientes para agradecer que la rubia hubiera accedido a ser la niñera de su hijo. Sabía que Emma había aceptado porque ella se lo había pedido, ya que, la idea no le agradaba del todo. Tenía miedo de que Max pudiera reconocerla, pero pensaban que con el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba cada vez que visitaba el Rabbit Hole iba a ser difícil que recordara algo.

Sin embargo, decidieron que lo mejor sería que Emma se tiñera el pelo de otro color, en un primer momento pensó en ser morena, pero cualquier mínimo cambio en su imagen tenía que ser consultado con su jefe y él no accedió. Era un color demasiado típico, así que finalmente la stripper optó por el color rojo, al que sin lugar a dudas, su jefe no puso ninguna objeción.

Antes de hablar con su esposo, Regina quiso preguntarle a Henry que le parecía la idea, al pequeño le encantó el hecho de tener a una amiga de su mamá como su niñera, y además, Emma le había caído genial. La morena tuvo que hacerle prometer que guardaría en secreto que ellas se conocían de antes. Sabía que no habría ningún problema con eso, a pesar de su corta edad, Henry era alguien en quién se podía confiar y siempre estaba del lado de su madre.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Regina le comentó a Max que no estaba contenta con su actual niñera y que quería contratar una nueva. A pesar de que no era verdad, le dijo que la chica era bastante descuidada, que siempre llegaba tarde y además faltaba muy seguido. A su marido no le gustó la idea en un principio, no entendía la necesidad de ese cambio, pero después de un rato la morena consiguió convencerlo de tener al menos una entrevista con alguna candidata.

Dos días después, llegó el día de la entrevista. Regina confiaba que con el encanto personal de Emma y un currículum que ella misma había falsificado, fuera suficiente para hacer que Max accediera a su contratación. El timbre sonó y la criada fue a abrir la puerta. La morena y su esposo estaban en la sala donde la recibirían. El hombre leía una hoja con los datos y titulaciones que supuestamente la futura niñera había enviado por email para optar por el puesto.

Una nerviosa y tímida Emma, vestida elegantemente aunque no muy exagerado, entró en el salón –Buenas tardes…- se acercó a ambos, para saludarlos estrechando sus manos.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan hermosa, era la primera vez que la veía con el look nuevo y no podía dejar de pensar en que el color rojo le quedaba genial, pero pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba –Buenas tardes señorita Swan- no podía apartar la vista de ella, ese pelo la hacía más sexy todavía.

Max la miró de arriba abajo haciendo que a ambas mujeres se les parara el corazón durante unos segundos, el primer encuentro era lo que más temían, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que la reconociera –Un placer señorita- pronunció el hombre un momento antes de sentarse e indicarle a la stripper que hiciera lo mismo. Estaba claro que lo que menos le había mirado a Emma en el cabaret era el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo- se sentó frente al matrimonio sonriendo y los miró sin saber por dónde empezar.

Regina carraspeó un poco y fingió leer su currículum –Bueno, he visto que estuvo trabajando tres años con una familia con varios hijos ¿Verdad? Entonces no tendrá problemas en cuidar a uno, además que Henry es muy tranquilo, no es de ocasionar inconvenientes-

-Claro, uno solo va a ser fácil. He lidiado con niños muy revoltosos- la pelirroja sonrió y luego fijó la vista en Max, el hombre se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, podía notarlo porque la miraba de la misma manera que hacían en el club donde trabajaba. Eso la incomodó mucho y que encima lo hiciera delante de Regina le molestaba más.

La morena miraba de reojo a su esposo, estaba muy callado, seguramente disfrutando de las vistas que tenía delante, no podía evitar sentirse celosa, que el idiota de su marido mirara así a la mujer que quería hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Debido al silencio de Max tuvo que llevar ella la palabra y seguir con las preguntas rutinarias que Emma fue contestando una a una correctamente.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada más que preguntar, ¿Y tú?- mirando al hombre.

-A mí me parece perfecta para el puesto-

Regina conocía a su esposo demasiado bien, su niñera actual no era muy atractiva y si traía a una mujer tan linda como Emma estaba segura de que no tardaría en acceder a contratarla, aunque eso significara que la pobre pelirroja tuviera que aguantar esas miradas lascivas.

Emma sonrió al ver que prácticamente el puesto era suyo y se sentía aliviada por no haber sido reconocida –Bueno, ¿Cuándo podría empezar?-

-Cuando puedas- contestó Max sin dudar.

-Sí, cuando quieras puedes instalarte, puedo mostrarte la casa, tu habitación y presentarte a Henry- Regina estaba entusiasmada al pensar que iba a tenerla viviendo en su casa –Bueno cariño- dirigiéndose a su esposo mientras se ponía en pie –Tú tendrás mucho trabajo así que no queremos molestarte-

El hombre asintió –Sí, muéstrale un poco todo y que vaya acostumbrándose a la casa-

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y Regina le indicó a Emma que la acompañara. Una vez que estaban fuera de la vista y de los oídos de Max, la pelirroja resopló mirándola –Dios, estaba que moría de los nervios…-

La morena sonrió –Has estado estupenda- se pararon en el pasillo de las habitaciones y Regina la observó –Dios, estás demasiado sexy con ese cambio de look- tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero iban a tener que controlarse si no querían ser pilladas –Ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación, está alejada de la nuestra, pero… mejor, así si me escapo no nos oirá- no pudo evitar reír al pensar en aquello.

-Mira en lo que estás pensando ya…- Emma rio y entraron al que iba a ser su cuarto –Wow, me gusta mucho, pero no voy a poder vivir todo el tiempo aquí-

-Ya lo sé, obviamente tienes tu casa, pero siempre que necesites descansar o cualquier cosa aquí tienes tu sitio personal, todo para ti- sonrió, sabía que la otra mujer no había disfrutado de muchos lujos en su vida.

-Gracias, seguramente lo use, pero para ciertas cosas es mejor mi casa, imagina si una de tus criadas descubriera uno de mis trajes aquí… morirían del espanto y quizás hasta se lo comunicarían a tu esposo-

-Pero luego tienes un montón de trajecitos lindos como estos- dijo indicando lo que llevaba puesto y la tomó por el pañuelo del cuello tirando de ella para besarla. En la intimidad de su cuarto no sentía el miedo de ser descubiertas.

Emma correspondió al beso –Sí, tengo, pero tengo otros no tan adecuados…-

-No me lo recuerdes… me pongo mal sólo de pensar lo que haces con esos trajes- se separó un poco de ella, cada día le afectaba más el trabajo de la pelirroja y era consciente de ello.

La stripper levantó sus cejas al ver su reacción –Hey, sólo era una broma…-

-Ya… no me hagas caso- suspiró intentando cambiar de tema -¿Vamos a ver a Henry?-

Emma asintió y caminaron hasta el cuarto del pequeño –Hola- dijo mientras ambas entraban -¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

El niño asintió –Claro, ¿Vas a ser mi nueva niñera?- estaba sentado en la cama.

-Sí, eso parece, ya verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos- se agachó poniéndose a su altura y lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Te sabes algún juego divertido? La otra niñera no me dejaba hacer mucho ruido-

Regina se había sentado a su lado en la cama y acariciaba su cabello suavemente –Emma se sabe muchísimos juegos, y cuando yo esté en la casa podemos jugar los tres-

-Podemos jugar a lo que tú quieras... ¡no te preocupes! -el niño le sonrió-

-¿Por qué no puedo decirle a mi papá que te conocemos? – Henry no podía entender porque creo tenía que ocultarle algo así a su padre, por lógica le tendría que alegrar que alguien conocido cuide de su hijo.

-Pues porque a papá no le gusta que gente conocida trabaje en la casa, piensa que no es bueno juntar negocios con amistad y si se entera… te buscaría otra niñera y seguro que no te va a gustar tanto como Emma, así que será nuestro pequeño secreto, de los tres, ¿vale? – el niño asintió con su cabeza mientras Regina lo besaba en la mejilla. Le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja -Bueno, querrás ir a casa y prepararte las cosas ¿no?-

El niño sonrió contento, quedaron en que Emma se iría a casa para prepararse las cosas, ahora que el empleo era suyo tendría que hacer una pequeña maleta con ropa y cosas necesarias. También acordaron que iría a recoger a Henry a la escuela para ir habituándose a las tareas de niñera.

* * *

Esa misma noche, la pelirroja tenía que trabajar por eso le sorprendió que justo un par de horas antes su teléfono sonara, era su jefe.

-Sé que me pediste que te redujera las horas porque te había surgido algo y como sabes no te puse problemas- hizo una pausa, Killian Jones era un hombre que no se andaba por las ramas –Así que ahora vas a tener que hacer algo a cambio. El otro día en una de tus actuaciones, un cliente se fijó en ti, te quiere personalmente en su casa-

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo así? -¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Ir a meterme sola a la casa de un hombre?-

-Sabía que reaccionarías así, es un hombre de confianza, lo conozco y tiene mucho dinero, míralo como una ventaja, en vez de bailar delante de veinte hombres bailas delante de uno y de los amigos que quiera traer algún día. Cobrarás lo mismo que antes e irás muchas menos horas Emma, cualquiera de las chicas mataría por ello, eres una afortunada- Jones estaba acostumbrado a usar su palabrería para convencer a sus chicas.

Al hombre de pelo oscuro le faltaba una mano, nadie sabía cómo la había perdido, eso hacía que muchas de las strippers de su club le tuvieran aún más respeto. Pero la pelirroja siempre había sido la más difícil de persuadir y no le tenía miedo, como mucho temía perder su trabajo.

Emma lo meditó por unos segundos, sabía que a Regina no le gustaría nada, por lo que lo mejor sería no decirle nada del tema -¿Y qué pasaría si digo que no? Creo que prefiero cobrar menos trabajando más…-

-Sabes que no me gusta estar amenazándote, pero perderíamos un gran cliente, así que tendría que despedirte para cubrir esos gastos que me ocasionarías-

No podía permitirse perder ese empleo, estaba enfadada por la amenaza de su jefe, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra salida -¡Está bien! Lo haré…-

-Perfecto, empiezas mañana, cuando vengas esta noche te daré la dirección y demás- una vez dicho esto, colgaron.

Emma tiró el teléfono en la cama muy furiosa, tenía miedo de que el tipo al que iba a ver se propasara con ella. Se metió a la ducha y después fue al club, por primera vez en mucho tiempo apreció bailar delante de tanta gente con sus compañeras cerca de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma se despertó temprano para ir a recoger a Henry a la escuela, el niño se acercó a ella sonriendo algo tímido y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Fueron directamente a casa y se metieron al cuarto del niño para jugar mientras la cocinera hacía el almuerzo.

Regina había pasado la mañana haciendo varios recados y cuando volvió fue caminando hasta el cuarto de su hijo y escuchó risas, algo que rara vez pasaba en su casa. Entró con una sonrisa al cuarto de su hijo -¡Ey! ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?-

Emma levantó la mirada viéndola –Todo bien, salvo porque este muchachito me está ganando- rio bromeando.

-Sí, a mí siempre me gana a ese juego, es porque se lo sabe de memoria- se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba claro que Henry y Emma se llevaban muy bien –Cariño, baja a ver si Dina ya tiene la comida hecha- su hijo asintió y se levantó yendo hacia la cocina.

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo acercándose a la otra mujer -¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana?-

-Genial- sonrió –bueno, aburrida como siempre, estoy preparando una fiesta benéfica para el fin de semana y es bastante importante porque vendrá gente de altos cargos políticos- se rio un poco porque sabía que esas cosas le causaban gracia a Emma.

-Ya me imagino, todos esos amigos tan divertidos que tienes- rio también y tomó su mano acariciándola, pero escucharon que Henry gritaba avisándolas de que la comida estaba lista -¿Vamos?-

Regina asintió, pero antes de salir del cuarto se acercó a ella para besar sus labios –Pero que esto no sirva de precedente ¿Eh? Eres mi empleada- volvió a reír y caminaron hacia el comedor.

Por suerte Max no volvería hasta la hora de cenar y podrían estar los tres a solas. Disfrutaron de una agradable comida, el pequeño cada vez tenía menos vergüenza delante de Emma y no dejaba de bromear con ella, a veces incluso en contra de su madre, pero siempre en plan chiste haciendo que los tres acabaran riendo por tonterías. Estaba claro que formaban un buen equipo.

Por la tarde, la nueva niñera y Henry irían al parque, Regina todavía tenía cosas que hacer, pero antes de eso iban a descansar cada uno en su cuarto como hacían cada día.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Emma no comprendía muy bien la dinámica de la casa todavía, el niño se había ido a su cuarto, probablemente a jugar con algo.

-Voy a acostarme una media hora o así, al menos para descansar un ratito ¿Y tú?-

-No lo sé, tú me has mandado descansar- Emma sonrió de costado.

-Es lo que hacen las niñeras en esta casa Emma, recogen a Henry, comen y se van a descansar un rato para volver a la tarde a sus tareas. No es que te esté dando privilegios ni nada así- estaban en el comedor todavía y miró a todos lados por si acaso venía alguien –Pero la diferencia es que cuando mandaba a las otras niñeras a descansar, no esperaba que vinieran a mi cuarto- le guiñó un ojo.

La pelirroja levantó sus cejas –Entonces sí tengo privilegios-

Regina largó una carcajada –Pero debemos disimular un poco, voy a ir para allá primero, si recuerdas cómo llegar te espero ahí- caminó hacia su habitación.

Emma esperó un poco y luego de un rato fue tras ella, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en silencio -¿Me extrañaste?-

La morena asintió sonriendo, estaba sentada en la cama y la otra mujer se acercó a ella y se besaron tiernamente –Me encanta tenerte todo el día por aquí-

Se recostaron un poco en la cama –A mí también me gusta, además Henry es muy divertido-

-Me alegra que te caiga bien- acarició el brazo de la pelirroja suavemente -¿Hoy tienes que trabajar en el club también?-

Emma no le había contado lo que iba a tener que hacer esa noche, no quería preocuparla –Sí… por desgracia, pero quizás termine pronto-

-Bueno, de todas maneras yo llevaré a Henry al colegio, así puedes dormir hasta que salga- giró la cara para besar sus labios y luego se acomodó en el pecho de la stripper –En ningún momento se le podría pasar a Max por la cabeza que la niñera y yo estamos así-

-Probablemente se imagina más a sí mismo con la niñera que tú- rio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Regina.

-Uff… calla, es un pervertido, seguro se imagina con todas las mujeres de la ciudad menos conmigo- hizo una pausa –Lo siento por él, pero… eres mía-

Emma asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreir –Claro y de nadie más- tenían 15 minutos más antes de que Henry fuera a buscarla para ir al parque, así que aprovecharon para descansar.

La tarde fue tranquila para Regina, siguió organizando las cosas del fin de semana mientras la niñera y su hijo jugaban a la pelota en un parque cercano. Por la noche, ya con Max en la casa, Emma tendría que cenar a solas en la cocina, que hubieran podido comer juntos en la mañana había sido una excepción y no sabían cuando volvería a darse la oportunidad.

Mientras su marido se duchaba justo antes de irse a dormir, Regina aprovechó para ir a ver a la pelirroja, sólo tendrían cinco minutos pero quería darle las buenas noches –Hey, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Te está gustando estar aquí?-

-Sí, lo estoy pasando muy bien. No puedo quejarme, el resto de tus empleados son muy buenos y ni hablar de tu hijo- se acercó para besarla, estaba sólo con la ropa interior, recién salida de la ducha y preparándose para irse a trabajar.

-Qué sexy estás- se le formaba un nudo en el estómago cuando pensaba en que se estaba arreglando para exhibirse delante de otras personas -¿Luego vienes a dormir aquí?-

-Sí, no sé a qué hora, supongo que a eso de las 3 o las 4 de la madrugada-

-Vale, te veré mañana entonces- sonrió un poco.

-Está bien- se acercó a ella de nuevo y la besó con ganas, un beso bastante intenso –Para que no me extrañes-

Se despidieron y Regina tuvo que volver a su cuarto antes de que Max notara su ausencia. Ahora que Emma vivía bajo su mismo techo estaba notando que el trabajo como stripper le afectaba más que antes. Al no ver cómo se iba ni cómo se preparaba para desnudarse le costaba más imaginárselo, pero ahora era todo mucho peor.

Emma había recibido un mensaje con la dirección a la que tenía que ir, se visitó y se maquilló. Tuvo que ponerse una gabardina larga por si el resto de las empleadas la veían. Se dirigió a su coche, estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo porque nunca había hecho algo así, pero Jones le había dicho que era una persona de confianza, con suerte sólo tendría que hacer su espectáculo de siempre pero delante de una sola persona y volvería a casa pronto, más cerca que nunca de su querida Regina.


	20. El cliente misterioso

**Hemos llegado al capítulo 20, aunque aun queda más de la historia, no os preocupéis. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, sois geniales y esperamos que disfrutéis mucho de este nuevo capi. Saludos y seguid dando vuestra opinión :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. El cliente misterioso**

Emma llegó a la casa del cliente, se notaba de lejos que era alguien con mucho dinero. Tocó a la puerta bastante nerviosa y le abrió una sirvienta, la siguió hasta una sala muy amplia que tenía una especie de escenario y le dijo que esperara ahí hasta la llegada del señor. La pelirroja observó su alrededor, no había mucha decoración y al estar situada a las afueras de la ciudad seguramente se trataba de una "casa de fin de semana". Estaba casi segura de que su cliente tendría una familia, pero utilizaba ese lugar para actividades clandestinas.

-¿Un trago?-

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre, debía tener unos 60 años y alargaba el brazo ofreciéndole una copa –No, gracias, no bebo mientras trabajo, he venido a hacer mi show e irme-

-Pero preciosa, ¿Qué prisa tienes?- dio un sorbo del whisky que le ofrecía antes.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer…- se estaba sintiendo incómoda y todavía llevaba la ropa puesta.

El hombre no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó a un equipo de música y le dio play, luego caminó hacia un sofá que estaba frente al escenario y se sentó –Vale, comienza-

Emma suspiró y se quitó el abrigo que llevaba, debajo traía uno de sus pequeños trajes, no era uno especial. Subió a la pequeña tarima y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras se iba quitando las prendas de ropa. Intentaba no mirarlo mucho. En un momento se dio la vuelta para mover sus caderas y antes de darle tiempo a girarse de nuevo sintió cómo alguien la tomaba por detrás. La stripper apartó al hombre con un movimiento brusco.

-Sólo vine a hacer un striptease, a nada más- dijo furiosa.

-Si te acuestas conmigo puedo pagarte mucho-

-No, gracias, ¿Puedo irme ya?- tenía miedo de que la cosa fuera a más.

-No, termina, todavía no te has quitado todo- la sonrisa del hombre había desaparecido y ahora la miraba con una expresión seria y dura.

Emma sentía unas ganas horribles de llorar y salir corriendo, pero tenía que terminar. Siguió bailando, sintiéndose muy incómoda ante la mirada atenta del señor. Cuando por fin se quedó desnuda bajó del escenario buscando su ropa. Pero apenas había bajado y el hombre la tomó por las muñecas y la llevó al sofá bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- la pelirroja se zarandeaba con fuerza intentando quitárselo de encima pero no lo conseguía. Movió su rodilla hacia arriba golpeándolo en la entrepierna y consiguiendo liberarse de su trampa.

Emma corrió cogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose el abrigo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, cuando estaba casi en la puerta de salida vio cómo el hombre la alcanzaba, pero por suerte la empleada que le había abierto la puerta estaba delante, así que el señor tuvo que pararse en seco. La pelirroja aprovechó la oportunidad para abrir la puerta y correr hacia su coche. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. Había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

-Señor Mills- la criada habló con cautela, su jefe seguía mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir su invitada. Estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de visitas en la casa, pero sabía que debía permanecer callada si no quería ser despedida –¿Querrá tomar un té antes de dormir?-

-No Magda, voy a seguir con el whisky, me acostaré tarde, si mañana llama mi esposa dile que sigo reunido- dicho esto caminó hacia la sala.

* * *

Regina daba vueltas en la cama, se dormía durante unos minutos y se volvía a despertar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cómo decenas de hombres tocaban a Emma durante sus actuaciones, se estaba volviendo loca de celos. Miró la hora, eran las 3, se levantó con cuidado y bajó a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua, a la vuelta decidió pasarse por el cuarto de la pelirroja, con suerte habría llegado.

Golpeó la puerta y entró -¿Emma?- dijo susurrando.

La stripper acababa de llegar, todavía llevaba la chaqueta puesta y sus ojos estaban hinchados debido a las lágrimas –Regina ¿Qué haces aquí?- no se esperaba ser pillada, pero agradeció tenerla en esos momentos, lo necesitaba.

La morena no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba -¿Qué ha pasado?- asustada se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en sus mejillas húmedas.

-Nada, sólo una mala noche, a veces pasa, no te preocupes-

-Pero estabas llorando, cuéntame qué ha pasado…-

Emma suspiró separándose un poco de ella –Hoy no fui al local a trabajar, mi jefe me pidió que fuera a casa de un cliente para compensar los días que no voy a bailar-

-¡¿Qué?!- Regina no podía creerlo -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué te ha hecho?-

-Nada… intentó pasarse conmigo pero pude pararlo antes y me vine lo más rápido que pude-

La morena suspiró y se acercó a ella abrazándola –Lo siento mucho… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien… me asusté en ese momento, pero ahora ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes-

-Ven, vamos a quitarte esto- le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y le acercó ropa interior cómoda. Luego hizo que se tumbara en la cama y se acostó a su lado tapándose con las sábanas. La miró preocupada y besó su frente -¿Por qué no me contaste que ibas a una casa?-

-Porque no pensé que pasaría esto… aparte sabía que no te iba a agradar que lo hiciera-

-Bueno, pero aun así deberías habérmelo contado, no puedes ocultarme algo así Emma, por mucho que no me guste. ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo?- la simple idea de imaginarlo la ponía muy mal.

-Era lo mismo al fin y al cabo… si pasaba algo te ibas a enterar luego. Ya pasó Regina…- se pegó a ella intentando que dejaran el tema.

La morena suspiró rodeándola con sus brazos –No te volverán a hacer ir a una casa, ¿Verdad?-

-No lo sé, quizás hasta tenga problemas porque el hombre no quedó contento-

-¿Problemas tú? El que tendría que tener problemas es él Emma, ¡Intentó sobrepasarse contigo!- se alteró un poco –No puedes volver a su casa, ¿Y si esta vez no logras escapar?-

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en aquello –A la casa de ese señor no pienso volver-

Al ver cómo se había puesto la otra mujer, Regina intentó calmarse –No te pongas mal, estás bien, es lo que importa- la abrazó fuerte y se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que por fin lo soltó –No quiero que trabajes nunca más ahí-

-¿Qué?- Emma levantó la vista mirándola –Ya te expliqué porque tengo que seguir trabajando-

-Ya lo sé, pero podemos hacer algo, podemos subirte el sueldo y ganarás más de lo que ganas allí, y puedes ir ahorrando para así no necesitar volver nunca más a un lugar así- la miraba muy seria –Yo nunca te digo nada, pero… me afecta más de lo que crees, me vuelvo loca pensando en lo que estarás haciendo, me cuesta dormir y después de lo de hoy nunca voy a estar tranquila-

Emma la miró fijamente, no imaginaba que se sintiera así –Si me hacen ir a una casa de nuevo lo dejaré…-

-¿Y si no?-

-Sino seguiré en el club- tomó la mano de la otra mujer –¿No te parece que pides demasiado? Estás casada y yo estoy sólo contigo, no miro a otras personas, cuando sé que podría hacerlo, porque después de todo tú y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso-

La morena agachó la cabeza –Tienes razón y nunca te he prohibido ver a otras personas, es más, quizás lo mejor sea que conozcas a alguien, al fin y al cabo tú y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso- dijo citándola.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Qué conozca a alguien más? Cuando me meto en una relación no soy infiel…-

-Pero yo estoy casada, tú lo has dicho ¿No? En algún momento tendrás que conocer a alguien y formar una familia-

-Sí, supongo que sí… lástima que no puedes ser tú ese alguien- habló con un tono de voz triste.

Regina suspiró –Yo sólo digo que… si ves a alguna mujer o algún hombre con el que crees que puedes tener algo no te lo pienses por mí, no sería justo-

-Está bien… creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de hablar de mi otro trabajo. Es mi problema y no tienes que estar amargándote por eso-

-No voy a dejar de pensar en ello ni me va a afectar menos Emma…-

-No sé qué decirte entonces Regina-

-Supongo que nada más- hizo una pausa -¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?-

-No, vete con tu marido, no quiero que tengas problemas-

-Max no va a notar mi ausencia si me quedo 10 minutos más-

-Como quieras entonces…- todo el tema había afectado demasiado a ambas mujeres.

Tras esa respuesta Regina levantó sus cejas –Bueno si te hace tanta ilusión mejor me voy- se levantó de la cama.

Emma se incorporó mirándola –Sabes que quiero que te quedes pero no así, a escondidas, teniendo que estar intranquilas-

-Vale, pues por eso, mejor me voy y ya está- se dirigió hacia la puerta –Buenas noches Emma- salió de la habitación.

La pelirroja pudo notar el enojo por parte de la otra mujer. Si hubiese sido tan fácil poder despedirse de la vida que llevaba desde hacía años ya lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía miedo de volver a estar sola y también de perder su trabajo, que mal o bien formaba parte de su vida social al tener a varias de sus amigas ahí dentro.

Emma volvió a acomodarse en la cama y aunque le costó trabajo, en un rato se durmió.

Regina volvió a su cuarto. Estaba enojada, pero no sabía por qué lo estaba concretamente. Quizás era por todo en general, por el trabajo de Emma, porque podía salir con otras personas, y también por la situación con su marido. Cada día la situación era más difícil, pensaba que el hecho de tener a la pelirroja viviendo con ella sería lo mejor, pero le estaba trayendo bastantes problemas a la relación.

Al día siguiente Emma se levantó temprano. Por más que se sintiera aún angustiada por los sucesos de la noche anterior, era muy responsable y no pensaba descuidar sus labores en la casa con el niño.

Ambos desayunaron juntos hasta que Regina apareció en el comedor ya arreglada con uno de sus caros trajes y un café en mano –Buenos días, Henry ve a buscar tus cosas que voy a llevarte a la escuela-

-Está bien mamá- como ya había terminado el desayuno salió corriendo a su cuarto para buscar su mochila y abrigo.

-Puedo llevarlo yo al colegio, no tengo problema. No necesito una siesta, sabes que estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco- dijo la pelirroja con un tono firme.

La morena le dio un último sorbo a su café –Tengo que salir igualmente, así que lo llevo yo. Que vaya bien la mañana- su tono era seco. No estaba enfadada pero se notaba que quizás estuviera ofendida.

Tanto Henry como su madre partieron hacia la escuela luego de despedirse de la stripper.

-Buenos días, tienes cara de no haber dormido bien- dijo Max apareciendo sorpresivamente en el comedor. Miró hacia los lados para comprobar que no hubiera ningún otro empleado cerca, aunque los tenía a todos prácticamente comprados, ya ninguno se sorprendía ni decía nada por sus actitudes -¿Qué te parece si dormimos una siesta juntos?-

Cuando Emma estaba a punto de responder al saludo se vio acorralada por las siguientes palabras de Max. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, intimidada y asustada debido a los antecedentes ya conocidos por ella misma del hombre –No, gracias. Estoy aquí para trabajar-

El marido de su amante puso la mano sobre su pierna acariciándola –Yo puedo enseñarte otras maneras más interesantes de trabajar- estaba dispuesto a insistir, había estado con varias de su empleadas a lo largo de su vida pero jamás había tenido a una tan excitante como Emma en casa.

La pelirroja dio un salto de su silla al notar que Max la estaba tocando –Me conformo con mi trabajo-

El hombre la miró atenta cuando se levantaba -¿Por qué te pones así? Podríamos pasar un buen rato, nadie tiene porqué enterarse, además, mi mujer no me satisface como debería-

La stripper lo miró de costado, sintiendo mucho asco y a la vez pena de un hombre como él –Ese no es mi problema, y está tratando con la persona equivocada. Yo estoy aquí para cuidar a su hijo, no a usted-

* * *

Regina regresó más tarde. No vio el auto de su marido así que era seguro que no estaba en casa. Subió las escaleras y pasó por el cuarto de Emma, dudó por unos segundos si entrar o no, seguro estaría descansando, pero las ganas de estar con ella a solas la sobrepasaron y se decidió a pasar.

La vio acostada, no sabía con seguridad si estaba dormida así que se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado.

Apenas la pelirroja sintió a alguien en su cama se sobresaltó. Por su cabeza pasó que podría ser Max, después de la charla incómoda que habían tenido no la sorprendería, pero al ver que era Regina respiró aliviada llevando una mano a su pecho –Dios… pensé que vendrías sobre el mediodía-

-No, hoy terminé pronto. Duerme tranquila, sólo quería verte un rato- la morena pudo notar la extraña reacción de la stripper al verla –¿Pasa algo?

-No, es que pensé que eras…- se quedó callada por un instante, no quería ya añadirle más problemas a la lista –Nadie, no importa-

-¿Quién Emma? ¡Dímelo!-

-No quería decírtelo, pero tu marido… me ha estado proponiendo cosas, por así decirlo- la pelirroja bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué?!- la morena resopló llevándose la mano a su rostro. Se sentía avergonzada por esto, y la impotencia la invadía al saber que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a sobrepasarse con ella –En realidad no sé de qué me sorprendo. Pensaba que tendía un poco de decencia al tratarse de la niñera de su hijo. Lo siento mucho Emma. Entendería que quisieras marcharte y así ser libre de hacer lo que quieras-

La stripper la miró negando con su cabeza –No tengo intenciones de ir a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí por tu hijo, y principalmente por ti-

-Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente-

-Quizás si te libraras en las mañanas para quedarte conmigo mientras Henry está en la escuela…- la pelirroja sonrió de costado y deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de la otra mujer hasta llegar a sus pantalones y bajar el cierre rápidamente. Metió su mano dentro tomando desprevenida a la morena.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Regina –Es una buena idea… quizás podría suprimir mis interesantísimas citas para quedarme aquí con mi pelirroja preferida- mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como la excitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo –No he tenido tiempo de decirte lo mucho que me pones con ese look-

-Parece que el rojo está teniendo éxito por aquí…- movía sus dedos en el húmedo sexo de Regina notando como su clítoris se iba hinchando cada vez más. Se acomodó mejor encima de ella para besar su cuello y subir hacia el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que una sensación de electricidad recorriera todo el cuerpo de la otra mujer.

Regina llevó su cuello hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a la pelirroja. Su respiración iba aumentando con cada beso, con cada caricia que le proporcionaba tan expertamente su amante. Quiso ayudarla bajando sus propios pantalones.

Al ver como la morena se quería deshacer de sus prendas, Emma decidió ayudarla a la vez que se colocó entre sus piernas –¿Esto es lo que querías?-

Casi por inercia Regina abrió sus piernas. Sus ojos ardían de deseo y la stripper pudo notarlo –Sí… quiero que me comas-

-Como me encanta que me lo pidas, no tienes una idea- pero no lo hizo a la primera, en vez de hacer lo que Regina esperaba, decidió penetrarla con dos dedos de golpe, llevándolos muy profundo. Luego inclinó su cabeza buscando su clítoris que pedía atención desde hacía un rato largo. Movió su lengua en círculos sobre él.

Regina gimió bien alto al entrar en contacto con las sensaciones que la pelirroja le proporcionaba, pero de pronto recordó que estaba en su casa, que había empleados y que podían escucharla. Llevó su mano a su boca intentando ahogar de esa manera sus gemidos. Sus caderas se movían contrariamente a los dedos de la pelirroja que entraban y salían de su sexo.

Como sus dedos se resbalaban debido a la humedad de Regina, la pelirroja agregó uno más. Los metía y los sacaba, los retorcía dentro, sintiendo como el interior de la morena comenzaba a tensionarse, señal de que estaba alcanzando el clímax. Al notar que se tapaba la boca para que sus gemidos no se escucharan no pudo evitar llevar la mano que tenía libre debajo de la camisa, buscando uno de sus pechos para presionarlo. Su lengua se movía frenéticamente sobre su clítoris, y por momentos lo succionaba con su boca.

Ante tanto placer Regina tuvo que quitar la mano de su rostro, sabía que ya estaba por venirse, así que le dedicó los últimos gemidos a la stripper en voz alta. Se corrió relajando su cuerpo mientras sentía leves espasmos.

Emma se puso a su altura mirándola –Fuiste muy ruidosa- se acercó a besarla pero tuvo que separarse rápido porque aún le faltaba el aire a la otra mujer –Me encantas-

La morena sonrió como tonta al escuchar las palabras de su amante, y más aún con el placer que aún irradiaba su cuerpo –Tu también…- se quedó callada por un momento, le vino a la cabeza algo en lo que había estado pensando desde el día del incidente de Emma –¿Hoy trabajas?-

-No, hoy tengo la noche libre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Tengo una idea. No quiero que Max vuelva a ir a The Rabbit Hole. Sé que te has cambiado el color de pelo pero tengo miedo de que te reconozca-

-¿Qué idea tienes? Lo veo bastante difícil Regina. Le encanta ese lugar…-

-Vamos a enviarle una carta. Ya la hice en realidad, como si fuéramos un periodista, diciendo que tenemos fotos de él en ese lugar. Lo conozco, su carrera política está primera en su vida, así que seguro se buscará otro cabaret para ir, y con suerte tampoco sus amigos lo sigan frecuentando-

-Vas a hacer que pierda clientes entonces- la pelirroja rio un poco, era un buen plan, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. Además le agradaba la idea de no ver esas caras por su lugar de trabajo –Dime en qué puedo ayudarte…..-

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, cuando tanto Emma como su marido estaban dormidos, Regina decidió hacerle una visita al dueño del Rabbit Hole. Tenía una cuestión muy importante que discutir con él: Emma.


End file.
